Baring It All
by Tom's GG
Summary: This story is starting out as an undercover crime drama for our 2 superheroes. Tempe's oldest friend has been attacked, and who better to solve the case. This story will quickly evolve into a character driven relationship piece like my others, be prepared
1. Exposed

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 1/29  
**Chapter Title:** Exposed  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **None 

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_**This Story is for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY... IF YOU ARE NOT 18 PLEASE FIND ANOTHER STORY! **_

_This is another Chapter Fic, so we'll see how this goes. I had a hard time classifying this one, because I'm sure it's going to **evolve** as we move along; away from a case driven suspense to more of a relationship fic like my first one. This story is dedicated to my wonderful hubby who has had to endure conversations about priapism, male arousal, and masturbation. He too has suffered for my art- LOL. So- pull out your favorite comfy T and snuggle in! I have a feeling this is going to be a very LONG and CHAOTIC ride._

_The **rights** to these characters may belong to Hart Hanson and FOX, but **we** know the characters actually belong to us, because they **live** in our hearts and imaginations._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

"You are not going out there like that Bones, and that's final!" His arm was blocking her exit through the narrow corridor to the stage; his body tense and unyielding. He was determined to restrain her physically if needed.

Temperance Brennan stood before him in a see through baby-doll nightie, which covered a sequin bra and panty set. Her only other accoutrements were three-inch stiletto heels. Booth had witnessed her do a lot of crazy things over the years, but this was, by far, the craziest.

Noanie Gibbs had been Brennan's friend since they'd been undergrad students. Brennan and Noanie lived in the same dorm, on the same floor. They spent most of their weekends together in the library completely oblivious to the culture of booze, sex, and boredom which surrounded them.

Noanie had preferred a more traditional discipline of Anthropology, so after graduation they'd gone their separate ways for Grad school. Their unique interests had served to bond them however, and they continued to maintain contact through phone and mail; and more recently email and instant messaging.

Noanie had written several ethnologies on varying aspects of urban culture. She'd recently been studying the subculture of female workers in the gentleman's entertainment club industry. Noanie had always been of the opinion that, you had to immerse yourself in a culture to understand it.

She'd been working in the _Wet Whistle_ for several months when a rash of attacks began. She'd made some vague references to it in her and Brennan's last phone conversation, expressing mild concern, but Brennan hadn't really known how bad the situation was until she and Booth arrived.

Brennan had come running to Daytona Beach as soon as she got the call from the hospital. She didn't really remember inviting Booth or asking for his help. When she told him she was headed for Daytona to help a friend, he'd immediately called and made plane reservations for the two of them. She was beginning to regret not protesting those actions. Now, they were face to face and he was being completely irrational.

Brennan's lips had disappeared; the way they do when she is ready to challenge his alpha male bullshit. "My oldest friend is lying in a hospital bed because of something she learned here Booth. She can't tell me what it was, but I will find out!"

A noise came from behind Booth and distracted him just long enough for her to slip past.

When she reached the end of the corridor she turned back to him, "If you're really concerned about me, why don't you do your job- go out there and watch the crowd. Use all that psychology of yours to help me figure out who the creep is who hurt my friend."

She disappeared through a thick black curtain. The music began to pulse.

Booth immediately exited through the side door back into the main bar area. Brennan had herself wrapped around the pole in the middle of the stage; moving to the music like she had done this all her life. Booth needed to watch the crowd, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Her face came around to find him and their eyes locked.

Brennan felt herself stumble, just a bit, when she caught his eye. She hadn't really thought about having him watch her take off her clothes. When she'd first decided to pursue her friend Noanie's attacker, she hadn't really thought about anything at all. His eyes where locked onto hers as he circled the room. She peeled off the nightie to reveal the under garments more clearly. When she removed the bra, his face twitched, but his eyes remained on hers.

Booth couldn't take his eyes off her. He circled the room like a cat on the prowl; waiting for his prey to be ready for the kill. His eyes remained locked on hers, but he saw everything. He saw the vein throbbing in her neck from the exertion. He saw that her nipples draw taut from the cold air which was blown onto the stage for that purpose. He saw her hips grinding to the rhythm of the music, while he imagined her moving on top of him.

As a group of men leaned onto the stage Booth immediately moved to intercept them; Bones motioned him back. He finally had to turn away as he watched the first man's hand slide between the smooth fabric of her microscopic panties and the velvety skin beneath.

Once his eyes were off her, he surveyed the crowd. Any one of them could be the cretin they were looking for. It could be one of those assholes who were pawing at her right now. The anger rose in Seeley like the mercury in a thermometer.

Seeley began to take mental notes; size, dress, left/right handed. They knew very little about the attacker. So far there had been 6 victims; all strippers except Noanie. The first two had recovered physically, but had severe head trauma and couldn't remember anything about their attacker. The third victim had died on the operating table during emergency surgery. The other three were still in the hospital comatose, including Brennan's friend.

Brennan had spent their first day in Daytona going over the physical evidence and the victim's medical records. She had ascertained that the perp was left-handed; about five foot nine inches; and one-hundred-seventy pounds. There were never any witnesses to the grabs. The woman were taken to an unknown location where they were repeatedly assaulted sexually then beaten and dumped.

Bones was determined to catch this guy; Booth knew that. Not just because he had hurt her friend, but because he preyed on the weak. Seeley knew better than anyone that, when Temperance Brennan let a case get under her skin like this, there was no stopping her! He just couldn't believe how far she'd been willing to take it.

When she had first suggested they go undercover at the club, he assumed she meant as bartenders or something safe. The owner hadn't been very interested in cooperating until talk turned to DEA and ATF agents paying him a visit. If Booth had really know what was going on in that head of hers, he never would have cooperated. Didn't she know that every single man in this bar was going home to 'Choke the Bishop' to a mental image of her? She was the most beautiful women in here by far. Of course… that was usually the case.

Booth avoided her for the rest of the night. He wasn't sure he could trust himself around her for many reasons. He spent his time questioning the bartenders and scoping out each pervert who walked through the door. He went out to the parking lot and made a list of tag numbers to call in the next day. The sooner they found this guy, the sooner he could get Bones back in her lab where she belonged!

_XXXXXXXXXX_

They were staying in Noanie's apartment. A call from Brennan to Noanie's aunt, her only living relative, had elicited a promise to do so. The fact that they were both orphans was just one more thing that drew these two young women together. Temperance had spent many school holidays with Noanie and her aunt. It sometimes felt like more of a home than her grandfather's place.

The ride back to the apartment was quiet. Brennan had made several attempts to interrogate Booth about his observations of the club's patrons, but after receiving only monosyllabic responses she finally gave up. She inquired about dinner when they entered the apartment, but he begged off claiming complete exhaustion. He suggested she order a pizza as he made his way back to the guest room.

Noanie was currently staying in one of those long term executive suite complexes which come fully furnished. She kept a home in Tucson, but spent extended periods in various locations doing research.

Brennan had tried to convince Booth to accept the master suite, but he had refused saying, "I'm more of a guest than you are."

She knew he probably wasn't getting very much sleep on the small bed in the second room which had basically become Noanie's office. She was sure that was contributing to his restlessness and exhaustion.

Booth escaped to the quiet darkness of the spare room. He could barely walk from the pain and pressure in his pants. He was pretty sure he hadn't been this stiff since high school. He had wanted to throw her in the back seat of the rented suburban and nail her to the seat. His passion mixed with his anger creating a need so great he could barely contain it.

He removed his shirt and loosened his jeans; laying across the tiny bed in the dark. A cold shower would probably help, but he needed a few minutes away from her. The sight and smell of her were too much to deal with right now.

Brennan thought about ordering some dinner so that there would be something for Booth if he came back out starving. But she wasn't really up for anything to eat herself and decided to call Angela.

"You did what? Booth saw you? Are you fucking nuts sweetie? What were you thinking?" Angela was practically apoplectic.

"Angela, calm down! I know what I'm doing, and Booth was right there!"

"That's the problem sweetie. Don't you realize what you are doing to that man?"

"Oh Angela… you're overreacting. Booth is a rational person. He knows that I am just doing what I have to catch Noanie's attacker."

"He's a guy who probably has a hard-on the size of Texas by now and couldn't possibly be _'rational' _about watching you undress in front of 50 other men!" Angela giggled.

Brennan burst out laughing as well and they talked for about an hour. The conversation turned serious when Brennan updated Angela on Noanie's condition. Angela had met Noanie on several occasions when she had been in DC visiting Brennan. They were mostly just friends by association, but Angela had a deep respect for Noanie's work and knew how devastating the whole ordeal was for Temperance. Temperance Brennan could be a hard person to get to know, but as a friend she was loyal and true. Angela knew that.

As soon as they hung up Angela screamed, "Hodgie, you won't believe what she's gone and done now!"

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Seeley finally heard the door to the master suite click. He would give her a few more minutes to use the bathroom. There was only one large bath, and it was connected to the master suite through a private door.

Seeley just kept thinking about her being less than 50 feet away again; trying to find a way to get himself out of this predicament. He could go back to DC, but that would mean leaving Bones in Daytona alone. That was not going to happen! He could get his own place; give himself some space, but that would necessitate a very awkward conversation. He found himself trapped, and that made him even angrier!

He finally made his way to the bathroom to shower. As he reached to turn on the light he noticed that the door to her room was ajar. He could see her reflection in the mirror. She was brushing out her wet hair, completely naked; she was crying.

His immediate instinct was to go and comfort her, but he stopped himself. He couldn't do that. He knew that comforting would lead to holding, and he could not be near her like that in a state of complete undress. As much as he would want to comfort her, he would end up taking advantage of her vulnerability, and that was something he could never live with.

Brennan had showered repeatedly and still couldn't wash the feeling of those men pawing at her away. She thought that she could just be 'the anthropologist' like her friend, but having Booth there to witness it had made a bad experience worse.

Angela's word had torn at her heart. Did he understand? How could he? Booth was a guy who ran on instinct and emotion. Could he understand that those men touching her meant nothing? Could he possibly know how much she was dying inside for those hands to be his?

When she finished brushing out her hair, she put on her favorite comfy T and lay out on the bed. Her thoughts remained on him and the short distance between them at present. She could walk through that bedroom door and go to him now; ask for his comfort. She knew that he would do anything for her. He was her knight in bullet proof armor. But, if she went to him, she knew that she would want him in a way that she couldn't have him. There was a line, and he had made it clear that it wasn't one he was willing to cross.

Booth continued to watch her from the dark. His sniper training allowed him to remain completely still. When she finally put on her shirt and settled on the bed, he knew that she would be okay. He could see her working the problem in her head; frustration at her friend's situation; fear of losing her. There were probably a million things going on to upset her. She was an enigma sometimes, but there were times when he could read her like a book.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Temperance woke with a start. She couldn't remember her dream, but she knew it had unnerved her. There was sweat poring down her back and pooled between her breasts. A quick glance at the clock told her she had only been asleep for about an hour. She suddenly felt famished and decided to go raid the fridge.

The room was too quiet and the balcony door open. Temperance made her way out to the balcony. He stood in the reflected light of the pool. He had on jeans, but they were unbuttoned. Her eyes were drawn to the void in the fabric. She wanted to see what lie beyond the veil of fabric; to explore the deep recesses of his manhood. He says something. He'd noticed her. She licked her lips, her throat dry, but she cannot find the words. She moved closer to him; she continued to stare at his zipper, wanting to ease the fabric down around his hips. He talked about sleep, and the heat. She could only concentrate on the heat that was rising inside her; like a volcano preparing to consume everything in its path.

He hadn't made it to bed yet. He had wondered out into the cool night air hoping it would soothe him, and it had done its magic. He had been thinking back to all the cases they'd worked together. They were a good team. No one could deny that. He only wished he could stop longing for more.

He sensed her presence the second she steped onto the balcony. In the cool night air, under the sweet embrace of the stars, she felt like a mirage. She seemed to be floating on a cloud. He mumbled some lame pleasantries to try to focus his attention away from her physical presence, but all he really knew at that moment was the beating of his own heart and the longing in his soul to touch her.

They moved toward each other as if drawn like magnets. There was no one else in the world at that moment. The universe existed for them; for this very second. The earth, the planets, the sun were all designed for them to have this one moment in time; together. His lips moved down to claim hers when suddenly the silence was rent apart by her voice. "Is that for me?" she asked.

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	2. Breathing

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 2/29  
**Chapter Title:** Breathing  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **none

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

During one brief moment of lucidity when she stopped to question whether she should really allow this to happen, she spotted it. It was a shiny package placed on a table by the gate leading out to a community courtyard.

Booth was startled by the sound of her voice and couldn't follow her meaning. He finally looked where her eyes were focused and saw the package. He couldn't remember seeing it when he came out, but he was sure that no one could have gotten that close without him knowing.

They moved in unison to examine the package. A small card was attached, 'To my Beautiful Ballerina'. They looked at each other with sudden awareness. While interviewing friends and family, they'd learned that each of the girls had received mysterious packages shortly before their abductions.

Brennan grabbed the package and began to tear it open.

"Stop," Booth commanded, grabbing her hands. "This is still a criminal investigation. We need to turn this over to the authorities so they can look for fingerprints and trace evidence." He walked into the apartment to grab his cell phone after placing the package back on the table.

_XXXXXXXXXXX_

"You want to do what?" Booth shouted; astonished at the sheer obliviousness of this woman.

"You heard me! It's obvious he's watching me so let's give him something to watch."

"You want to provoke the lunatic so he comes after you even sooner?"

"Yes- I want to provoke the lunatic." she mocked, "We know that his timeline escalated with his third victim, and she's the only one who had a boyfriend. You're the one who uses all of the psychology Booth; what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that he thinks of these women as his property, and he doesn't like his fantasy being challenged by the presence of another man in their lives." Booth responded.

"Exactly!" she interjected, "In the note he asked me to wear the outfit he gave me so that he would know that I was dancing 'only for him'. He has obviously set up some sort of psychological rationalization that compensates for the men at the bar. It's only when his fantasy is challenged in the woman's private life that he is provoked."

"Exactly-" Booth interrupted.

"So if he believes that you are my boyfriend we can draw him out quicker," she continued.

"This is a dangerous game Temperance, and I'm not willing to play with your life," he can barely get the words out. 'And I don't think I can hold you and not feel anything' the voice inside his head cried.

"You said you were here to help me Booth," she hissed. "So help me catch this creep before he hurts someone else, or go home." She turned on her 3 inch stilettos and walked toward the stage.

Booth exited the side door again and slowly approached the stage, watching as she began to repeat her performance from the night before. He moved in this time; his eyes moving across her body. She caught his eye and challenged him; her look of defiant, proclaiming her unwillingness to be intimidated by his presence.

She slowly wrapped herself around the pole and spun down till she was lying at its base. She brought herself to her hands and knees and crawled across the stage in his direction. She taunted him with every movement; daring him to look away.

Seeley refused to be cowed. His eyes narrowed as a smirk spread across his face. She wanted him to play the part, so why not give her what she wanted. As a man began to reach out for her; Booth grabbed his arm and twisted it painfully behind his back. "You want to walk away from this," he growled into the man's ear.

The man turned to confront Booth, but quickly realized this was a fight he might not walk away from and scampered out of sight. Booth grabbed Brennan's wrist and guided her off the stage. He wrapped one arm around her waist and led her toward the back of the club.

"How am I doing so far?" he purred into her ear.

When they reached the furthest recesses of the darkened bar he turned her into his chest. She looked startled and a little confused. He refused to allow her sudden shyness to dissuade him. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulled her in to a kiss.

His lips were demanding at first as they crushed her soft flesh. Soon he softened, slowly running his tongue across her bruised lips requesting access to what lay hidden beneath. All the while, his hands ran up and down her naked back as if committing each bump and curve to memory.

Brennan was shocked by Booth's sudden aggression; it was a part of him she'd rarely caught a glimpse of. Suddenly his tongue caressed her lips as his fingers danced across her spine. She lost all will to resist. It was a moment that she had longed for and real or pretend she intended to enjoy it.

Her hands went around his neck as her lips parted for his tongue. She pulled his body closer; the thick bulge of his penis under his jeans pressed against the smooth nakedness of her stomach; she groaned.

He could feel her respond to his kiss; pulling herself in to him. Her nipples were pressed against his chest. He could feel them through the thin cotton layer of his t-shirt. Suddenly her hand moved down his chest and stomach to find the impression of his shaft through his jeans. He heard himself gasp.

He grabbed her hands and slammed her against the wall knocking the wind out of her. His lips moved down her neck and chest to claim the ripe pebbled flesh of her nipple. He drew it into his mouth like a promise. He felt her knees collapse slightly and moved to steady her. His mouth continued its exploration; a low moan emanated from her like the hum of a motor.

"Seeley-Please," she whined.

He pulled himself away from her nipple, reluctant to relinquish her taste. He looked into her eyes and realized that they were completely clouded by desire. Her plea had been for more.

"This isn't a game Temperance," he moaned. "There's no going back." He looked at her for acknowledgement.

She focused on him for a minute; she nodded. "Please," she whispered.

He grabbed her hand and guided her back through the bar; through to the dressing room to collect her clothing. He hurriedly helped her dress. She seemed almost incapable of movement. He gently guided her out to the car.

Brennan was afraid that speech would wake her from the dream. She knew it was a dream because she had relived it so many times; his lips and fingers playing across her body; drowning her in desire. It took several minutes for reality to creep back in.

"Where are we going?" she inquired.

"Back to the apartment," Booth replied. His knuckles were white from the tight grip he had on the wheel; his eyes never left the road.

Brennan wanted to relive the high the physical contact had given her; her hand stole across the console to rub his thigh. Booth groaned.

"Temperance," he growled, "while I appreciate the sentiment, if you don't remove your hand we are going to have a very sticky mess, and this thing is going to be over before it's begun."

She quickly pulled her hand back and a flush raced across her entire body. She smiled at the acknowledgement of what she could do to him. It gave her a feeling of power and returned her sense of control. Her eyes darted to the bulge in his jeans that was still quite evident.

"Pull over" she commanded.

Booth thought she might be feeling sick, so he immediately pulled the large Suburban in to the nearest lot. They were in a fairly abandoned, industrial part of town; still miles from the apartment. She jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and he quickly followed. The car had wound up angled slightly against the building creating a blind spot to the road. He found her leaning against the wall waiting for him.

As he approached, she reached out her hand for him. He had a puzzled look on his face, but his hand came out to clasp hers. She placed his hand on her breast and pulled him in for a kiss.

Realization dawned on Seeley. She intended to finish this here and now. He tried to pull away; to convince her that they should go back to the apartment. But she held on with a force he couldn't believe, and he soon responded to her demands.

Her hands were back on his bulge, but this time his belt and zipper were quickly released. He returned the favor by opening her jeans. He felt her hips sway as he pulled them down. He picked her up and spun her so that her back was against the car. He didn't want her back pressed against the rough surface of the brick building. He leaned her against the car and began his tongues exploration down her body again. He found her breasts and quickly made circles around each areola before continuing his downward progress. His tongue dipped inside her naval and enticed a moan from deep within her; that was a spot to remember.

He secured her against the SUV with one hand, while his other brought her left leg up over his right shoulder, exposing her engorged clit and glistening lips. A groan boiled up from his core as his tongue gently reached out to taste her.

Brennan grabbed at his hair and pushed her hips into his waiting tongue. She cried out as the first wave of what would become the most explosive multi-orgasm of her life hit. Her hands flew back to try to grab hold as her right knee buckled.

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God," she chanted, as wave after wave crashed within her.

Booth supported most of her weight as his tongue feasted on the sweet nectar that was practically dripping from her now. His tongue moved in and out of her depths; journeying up to circle her clit on occasion. When he felt her begin to relax again he brought one hand down and stuck two fingers deep inside her while his teeth latched onto her clit. He nipped at it then drew it in to suckle, teasing it with his tongue at the same time.

She couldn't' take any more. "Now Booth," she cried. "I need you in me now."

She wasn't going to have to tell him twice. He couldn't' believe he hadn't already cum in his pants. He carefully removed her leg from his shoulder so she was standing on both her feet again. He pushed his already opened jeans down around his knees; reached around, grabbed her ass and shoved her into the vehicle as he positioned her.

Brennan's arms wrapped around his neck, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her whole body vibrated in anticipation. His head found her entrance, and seemed to linger there for an eternity before he slowly pulled her onto his shaft. He hadn't even fully seated himself inside her when the waves began to crash again.

Seeley entered her slowly; savoring the tight, wet embrace of her. When her vaginal walls began to constrict around his overly stimulated cock it was almost more than he could take. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to prevent his release.

When her spasms finally subsided, he slowly withdrew to the point of separation, and then slammed back into her. It was his turn to cry out. He buried his head in her neck as he pumped into her. "Bones, Oh my God Bones. You feel so good. You feel so fucking good."

He gave one more thrust. There was a pop of metal giving way and Booth let out a guttural moan that reverberated through the night and sent the neighborhood dogs into a frenzy.

Seeley Booth had not had sex in nearly eight months. He'd stopped sleeping with other women when he'd almost called out Temperance's name during climax with someone else. Still, he was pretty sure he had never experienced an orgasm like that before in his life.

They collapsed into each other. Despite his excellent physical shape, Booth was barely able to support their combined weight. He kissed and nuzzled her neck praying his heart would not give out, but knowing that, should he die in that moment, it would be as a very happy man.

He suddenly became very aware of the cool air on his bare ass contrasted with her warm breath on his neck. He lowered her to the ground and self-consciously grabbed for his jeans.

Suddenly the realization of the act they had just shared hit them both. Neither was quite sure what to say to the other. Booth wanted to pull her in to his arms and kiss any doubt or fear away. Temperance wanted to assure him that this didn't need to change their relationship. They were still the same two people; it was just sex. _Or was it?_

Booth- "I" Brennan- "We". Silence.

"Are you okay," he asked in almost a whisper. Embarrassed by the force he had used with her.

"I'm fine," Brennan said, "I think we should go though."

Booth agreed whole-heartedly and he helped her climb back into the car before making his way back to the driver's side. As he closed his door and started the engine her hand came over to his thigh. He looked from it to her.

"Thanks Booth," was all she could say.

He searched her eyes for any trace of mocking or triumph, but all he saw was sincerity and concern. He wanted to reassure her that everything would be okay, but he honestly didn't know if it ever would be okay again.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Thanks to those of you who take the time to review… **this ones for you**!!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lifehouse - Breathing**


	3. Choices

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 3/29  
**Chapter Title:** Choices  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **None

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

**All Previous Warnings and Acknowledgements apply (Rated M… STILL).**

This chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite readers **mumrulz **, simply because she NEVER fails to make me laugh! Now go ahead and tell me I made your year!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Booth had taken Brennan back to the apartment. He told her that he needed to go by the local FBI office. It was 1 o'clock in the morning, and he was pretty sure from her expression that she saw right through his dodge. It also looked as though she were grateful for the time and space.

Booth headed to the shooting range. It was one place he could think; regain his focus and control. Something about this woman always made him lose control.

He thought about the things he had done for her in the last two years; removing evidence from a crime scene, allowing fugitives to flee his jurisdiction, colluding with criminals. The list of lines he had crossed for her was long, but there was one line he swore he wouldn't cross; one line that couldn't be redrawn. He had emptied his first clip when his cell rang.

"Booth, can you come?"

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Brennan had taken a shower, to try to wash away the humiliation of her actions earlier that evening. _What must he be thinking? _She had always been sexually aggressive, but she couldn't believe that she had screwed Seeley Booth up against a truck.

'_I'm surprised you didn't do it a long time ago,' _that nagging little voice inside her head admonished_. 'Let's face facts sweetie, you've wanted to buy a ticket on that ride for a long time.'_

Brennan wanted to tell the voice to shut up, call it a liar; but she knew it was right. From almost the very first moment, the attraction had been there between them. Heightened by their distinctive personalities, the tension was often more than Brennan could bear. She would attempt to sublimate it with work, physical activity, occasionally with other men, but it was there; always vibrating just beneath her skin.

It was her constant companion. At night, alone, as her fingers moved across her body- the way they were now. The water washed over her like the memory of his touch. She'd thought that the contact would quench the fire that simmered inside her, but somehow it had only added fuel to the flame.

When she'd finished showering, Brennan dressed in some boxers and a t-shirt then went to check out the fridge. It was completely void of food, but she found a beer and some crackers in the cupboard. She headed out to the balcony; she thought the cool night air might sooth her. As she stepped out onto the balcony, a gasp escaped her lips and the beer and crackers hit the floor.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"Bones – Bones." Booth rushed into the apartment, his heart racing. She had assured him that she wasn't hurt, but wouldn't give him any other information on the phone.

"I'm Here Booth," she called.

Booth made his way out to the balcony. She was sat at the patio table staring at a brightly wrapped package. "Another message from our friend," she said.

An hour later they were in the local FBI lab. The package had been dusted, checked for trace, and scanned for explosives. Brennan carefully coaxed the wrapping loose. When she finally had the package unwrapped, she opened it. Inside lay an exact replica of the outfit she'd received 24 hours ago; a brilliant blue sequin bikini set that matched the color of her eyes perfectly. The only difference is that this version was completely shredded. Brennan reached in the box and pulled out the shredded pieces of fabric. Her eyes moved to Booth. His entire body had tightened; his eyes were black as the night.

"I'd say he saw us," Brennan murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was quiet, too quiet. Brennan couldn't sleep. The room seemed to close in around her. She made her way to the spare room.

Booth was motionless. She eased her way to the side of his bed and lowered herself to her knees, resting her chin on the mattress to watch him sleep, comforted by the sound of his breathing.

He woke with a start, sensing her eyes upon him. "Bones, you ok?'

"I couldn't sleep," she whispered. "Can I stay?"

He reached for her, pulling her into the small bed next to him. He buried his head in her hair as he's body spooned hers. He'd been dreaming of her smell; of her lying next to him.

Brennan woke to his warm breath in her ear and his hardened penis pressed against her thigh. She could tell from the rhythm of his breathing that he was still fast asleep. She wondered what dreams had affected him that way. A flush raced across her body as her memories drifted to the previous evening. She slowly turned herself in his arms.

Booth dreamed her fingers were dancing across his chest, stroking his abdomen, even occasionally circling the dark patch of hair by his throbbing shaft. She was teasing him and she must pay.

Slowly he drifted up from the clutches of sleep to the realization that the fingers he felt were not a dream. He reached for her warmth. His lips found hers and he pulled her into him so that his shaft slipped between her thighs. Their moans danced from their lips.

He slowly moved his hips, rubbing the head of his penis across her swollen lips. He could feel that she was wet- ready. She brought her leg up over his hip to expose her opening, and her hand came down to guide him into her wet embrace. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony as he slowly entered her. He could feel her clench as he began to withdraw, her walls grabbing at his crown. He slowly moved in and out of her as their tongues danced.

She dragged her lips from their kiss; her tongue danced across his jaw and throat. Her lips pulled his lobe in to her mouth; sucking, nipping. "I love the feel of you inside me," she whispered. "No one has ever filled me the way you do."

Her words rocked him to his core. He could feel the tightening in his balls as he was about to release. His hand moved between them and he found her clit. He pressed hard, rolling it with his thumb. He could feel her contractions squeeze down on him and he shoved himself into her depth as far as he could as he came into her.

"Yes baby. Yes." he growled.

They clung to each other for a moment, and then the awkwardness returned.

Booth didn't know what to say. Should he apologize for what had just happened? He was sure last night had been a fluke, just one of those huge mistakes that happened when he allowed himself to lose control. Now he wondered if he could be around her without wanting to be buried deep inside her.

Brennan didn't know what to say to him. She knew she'd taken advantage of his physical response. How was he supposed to control all those neurochemicals when he had a warm female body urging him on? She'd forced him across his line again. _She wondered who exactly that line was meant to protect._

She gathered up her clothes and headed for the door. As she was about to cross the threshold she turned to look at him stretched across the bed. "Thank you Booth- for being here I mean," her eyes dropped to the floor. "I'm glad you're here."

Booth's head dropped to his pillow and he contemplated the ceiling. Was he glad he was here? Could he possibly be anywhere else?

He allowed her time to shower before heading that way. As he entered the steaming spray of water, he realized that the stall smelled of her shampoo. He was instantly aroused. He adjusted the jets to a much cooler temperature and quickly covered his face with rich lather from his soap; avoiding his lower regions temporarily. He allowed the cool jets to pound against his skin as he turned his thoughts to the perp. He had to find this guy, before he found Bones.

An hour later, they were finishing lunch at a local diner on their way to the Lab. "You should lay low for a while," Booth said.

"What do you mean?" Brennan asked over a french fry.

"I mean you should let me go in to the club tonight. Check things out. Talk to the girls again. See if anyone saw anything last night," Booth responded, trying to sound as casual as possible given the rate his heart was beating.

Her hand stilled on the way to her mouth, "I'm going to the club tonight Booth. And, I would really like it if you were there with me. But, if you can't be- well- I guess I understand."

Booth eyed her over his steak and eggs. He wanted to tell her she wasn't going, and that was final. He knew that would only solidify her resolve. There had to be another way.

They continued to the lab. Epidermis had been found on the bikini fabric. The perp had probably rubbed it against himself; where and how Booth didn't want to know. They had also been able to lift a partial print off the inside of the box. If they caught this guy they would have him once they made it to court. They needed to find him first.

They went back to the apartment. One thing about working undercover in a bar, you worked late. Booth avoided Brennan for the most part as he made some calls back to DC.

He called Parker. He was missing his weekend, and he wanted to assure Parker that Rebecca had been understanding and was going to allow them to be together the following weekend.

At 5 o'clock he asked Brennan if he could just order some supper in before they went to the club, instead of stopping on the way. Half an hour later, the Thai food arrived. He took it out to the patio and laid it out on the table.

They had a quick casual dinner. Booth was more talkative then he had been all day. It was nice Brennan thought; comfortable. He was telling her about his earlier conversation with Parker. He'd recently been to see a movie about space monsters. Parker had a passion for space.

"Oh God Booth, this was suppose to be your weekend with him. Wasn't it?" she groaned. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you down here." She searched his eyes for regret, anger, resentment.

Booth got up from his chair and came around the table. He held out his hand to her and helped her up from her seat. Once she was standing, their eyes locked. He told her a thousand things with those eyes. How much he wanted her. How he couldn't imagine being anywhere else. She shifted uncomfortably as the heat began to rise within her again. "We should-"

His lips descended on hers. His hands framed her face as his tongue dived between her parted teeth. It was as though his tongue already knew the exact spots to touch within her mouth to cause a chain reaction through her body.

He pulled her close so that her nipples were pressed against his chest. He could feel the hard buds press into him through several layers of fabric. His hand worked its way under her shirt and sought out the pebbly flesh. He could feel her nipple tighten more as his hand grazed across the thin lace of her bra.

She was drowning in his kiss; yet her body was on fire. She pulled away from his mouth unable to draw in enough air. She was panting; her body already shaking with desire.

"You have a choice to make Bones," he said to her in a calming purr. "You can go to the club and dance, or we can go inside and make love all night long."

He wasn't playing fair her brain screamed. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. _'Who cares' her body answered. 'He knows exactly what he's doing.' _She didn't need either to tell her heart what it already knew; a choice; not passion or heat, but a choice. She pulled him in to a kiss.

He picked her up and carried her through the apartment to the master bedroom. He put her down on her feet at the edge of the bed. His eyes locked with hers again as he began to remove her clothes. When she was completely naked he sat her down and removed his own clothing. He stood before her completely naked as his eyes devoured her body.

He knelt in front of her and spread her legs, pulling her to the very edge of the mattress. She quickly realized what his intensions were. Her hands pressed into the mattress behind her to allow her to spread herself further. His mouth began to explore the inside of her thighs; kissing and biting at the flesh. He took his time making his way up her thigh. On his first pass across, he breathed a hot warm breath onto her exposed flesh before making his way down the other leg. He was intentionally torturing her; waiting for her to beg him to give her relief. It didn't take long before her hands came up and pulled at him.

"Please Seeley," she whined.

His tongue dove into her folds, lapping at the sweet juices that had collected there. She cried out in pleasure as her head dropped to the mattress and her body arched. His arms went around her bottom to pull her closer as his tongue moved in and out of her. He circled her clit several times before pulling it into his mouth to suckle and nip at the flesh. Her hips bucked against his face as the waves of her orgasm crashed within her. His tongue dove into her to stimulate the ridges along the roof of her vagina and prolong her gratification.

When she lay spent and shaking, he pulled himself up to lie beside her, stroking her belly and breasts lightly with his fingers. When she looked at him, she saw that his cock still stood at full alert. She couldn't believe he had spent so much time on her while he was in obvious need of relief. She reached for him, but he grabbed her hand. His mouth came down to claim hers and he kissed her. "I told you," he purred, "we have all night."

He gradually coaxed her up to the top of the bed and they laid there stroking each other; learning the secret spots that only lovers knew.

When her body was relaxed and she could feel the heat rising between her thighs again, she rolled him to his back. She pulled herself to straddling him.

"Your turn," she purred. She slowly lifted herself onto his erection; easing herself down his length.

"You like to be on top… don't you?" he chuckled. "You like to be in control."

"Mmm," she moaned as she slowly slid herself up his length till only his tip remained, "I like control as much as you do," she countered, her eyes daring him to deny it, as she slowly lowered herself again. She twined her fingers with his and slowly began to ride him.

"Oh god that feels so good," he moaned. "I'm not gonna make it baby," he growled as his eyes rolled back and his body arched.

"It's okay," she panted. "I'm ready." He came into her with a primal growl his hands grabbed her hips as he thrust as hard as he could. She felt his hot seed spill into her as the waves of another orgasm began to crash through her.

They lay tangled in each other completely spent and exhausted, but neither ready to give in to sleep. "Do you know what would be nice," she whispered as she traced the muscles along his stomach with her fingernail.

"Hmmm?" he responded his eyes never leaving her chest as his finger ran from her sternum to her navel. His eyes drank in her nakedness; feasting on the sight of her.

"A hot bath," she replied. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

"You start the water," he urged as he jumped from the bed. He made his way to the kitchen, remembering something he'd seen there. Noanie's kitchen had come with a wine cooler. He grabbed a bottle of La Crema Sonoma Coast Chardonnay. It was a smooth, creamy, buttery white wine with a hint of jasmine and nutmeg. He opened the bottle, and grabbed two goblets from the rack before making his way back to the bath.

"Mmmm," she purred. "You're pampering me." An evil grin played across her face. She stepped into the tub, which was large enough for three people, as he poured the wine.

They lay opposite each other in the tub, drinking in the smell of the lavender from the bath salts she'd added and sipping the wine. She watched him over the rim of her goblet as her toes traced the side of his thigh. There were a million questions she wanted to ask him, but she didn't want to break the spell they'd woven around themselves.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he whispered, startling her from her contemplation.

"Really," she murmur, her head falling to one side as she watched him. "How is it you managed to resist me for so long then?" she quizzed.

"Because, this… this is all an illusion," he gestured as he spoke, indicating the wine and the bath. "And I'm going to miss you so much when it's gone that a piece of me will die." He looked as though a piece of his heart were already being pulled from his chest.

She placed her glass on the rim of the tub and closed the space between them. "This is just the beginning," she cooed as she placed feathery kisses along his brow. "It's just the beginning."

Her mouth found his and they kissed deeply. Their hands began to grab for each other again, desperate for reassurance of her words.

She straddled him again needing to feel him inside her. He was hard and she was wet. They came together in one quick motion.

His hands came up to cup both her breast. He brought his shoulders and head down to pull one perfect orb into his mouth. He moaned as the taste of the wine on his tongue mingled with her flesh.

She rocked slowly on top of him. She enjoyed the suction of the water as she slid up him and the lapping of the waves against her back as she slide back down. They seemed suspended in their cocoon for an eternity, rocking slowly together. Finally he slid his hand between them and began to apply pressure to her clit.

She could feel the pressure building as her strokes came quicker and harder. His mouth pulled at her breasts, unwilling to break the contact. Her fingers bit into his shoulders as she began the familiar ride through the crashing waves of her orgasm. She called out to him and she felt him begin to pulse within her.

They were beyond exhausted when they exited the tub. She pulled on shorts and a t-shirt before climbing into bed, holding the sheets back for him to join her. He pulled on his boxers. He crawled into the bed beside her and pulled her to him. They were both asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Brennan woke with a start. His heat was gone from beside her. She could see light peeking from behind the drapes, but the room was dark. Something wasn't right. There was someone in the room. Suddenly she smelled a strong whiff of chemical and her brain barely had time to register chloroform before she was out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	4. Apologize

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 4/?  
**Chapter Title:** Apologize  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **none

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Ho Ho Ho… and a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. (Can you tell I'm off work?! Big Smile)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Temperance Brennan was snapped back to reality by a throbbing in her right jaw. She felt the sting as another blow landed squarely.

"You stupid bitch… who the hell are you? Are you a cop?" a darkened figure loomed over her administering the blows in between his expletive filled diatribe.

"We're fucking surrounded. It looks like they've got the fucking cavalry out there," he raged. He moved away from her chair and began to pace the darkened room, careful to avoid the windows.

Brennan attempted to keep as still as possible while digging through the recesses of her mind for an explanation to her predicament. She remembered having dinner with Booth on the balcony of the hotel; then… a night of passion. The thought of it made her flush even in her present state. She had woken to find him gone. Where was Booth? One minute he'd been lying next to her and the next she was being gagged and drugged.

Her heart began to race as the vision of Booth lying unconscious or dead on the bedroom floor burned itself into her eyelids. She would kill this bastard.

She began to try to work at the ropes that were binding her when the figure approached again. He must have noticed the movement, or the change in the rhythm of her breathing. As he ripped the tape from her mouth Brennan let out a sob.

"Where is my friend?" she hissed.

"Your friend- HA," he smirked, "he left you in the middle of the night. They all leave you. You always go for the pretty boys. I offer you love, and you give yourself to them. They use you and they throw you away."

Brennan barely comprehended most of what he was saying… Booth left? How was that possible? Booth wouldn't just leave her in the middle of the night. "What did you do to my friend," she repeated.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled, smacking her across the face again with his left hand.

"I'm your worst fucking nightmare," Brennan taunted. It was times like this that Booth would tell her not to provoke the lunatic. It was times like this that he would be here to protect her.

She knew in her heart that, unless he was dead, he was looking for her right now.

As the strangers hand careened off her face again she felt the pop of her jaw shifting out of place. Brennan realized that with a couple of more smacks like that her jaw would be broken.

The phone in the corner of the room began to ring. The stranger eyed it as though it were a coiled snake ready to strike. He yanked the cord from the wall, cutting it off in mid-ring.

"You should talk to them," Tempe said calmly. "I work with the FBI, and so does my friend… my partner. If you hurt him you're never gonna make it out of here alive. You need to tell them where Booth is." Her calm façade broke as the strain of desperation became apparent in her voice.

The stranger approached her again. "You don't get it do you," he hissed in her face. "He left you… they all leave you. That's what I've been telling you all along."

Brennan glimpsed the insanity behind the black irises, and for the first time she was truly afraid. She was afraid of all the things she hadn't had the chance to say yet… afraid that it was too late.

As the stranger pulled back his hand to hit her again a shot rang out in the darkness. The stranger gasped in surprise and fell to the floor. Tempe could feel the warm, stickiness of the blood that had spattered across her face. She felt the calm silence of fear creep across her body until he appeared from the darkness. Suddenly, she knew that everything was alright and she began to sob. Every muscled collapse in on itself, and she could no longer keep herself upright.

Booth ran to steady her before her chair toppled. He hadn't wanted to scare her, but he couldn't allow that lunatic to touch her one more time. She collapsed into him and sobbed, releasing all the tension that had built up.

Suddenly the room was swarming with bodies. Booth was being pulled away from her while the EMT checked her over. Another man spoke to Booth and took his gun. Brennan never took hers eyes off him. She couldn't believe he was standing there; he looked unharmed.

Booth didn't want to leave her side. He knew he had to explain everything that had happened. He knew that chances were she wouldn't understand. He'd done the only thing he knew to do… what he had to do, he'd protected her. All he wanted now was to be able to hold her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her silence was more frightening than the assault he had feared. He had expected her to rail at him for his betrayal. Instead she had listened in silence as he explained his manipulations.

He had known that the only way to keep her safe was to get the perp to strike sooner rather than later. Booth had engineered their little dinner rendezvous in hopes that he'd be watching. There had been five FBI units stationed close by, and the place had been wired.

Shortly after they went to bed Booth had made his move. He'd wanted to be sure the perp would see him leaving; and then he waited. It didn't take long. They'd been on top of the guy as soon as the window alarm was triggered. They watched scrupulously as he took Brennan out of the apartment, following closely.

When Booth set this up, the previous afternoon at the lab, he was told they would need to allow the perp to take her. They needed to know were he'd taken the other women in hopes of gaining more physical evidence.

With no viable witnesses, this case was going to hinge on the physical evidence they were able to gather. They needed to be able to link this case to the others so they could send this lunatic away.

It was definitely the same guy. Reports were already coming in of trophies from the other victims being found by the crime scene unit. Not to mention the blood that had lit up the room like a disco under luminal and black light.

"How could you be sure he wouldn't lose your tail," Brennan finally said, her voice was barely above a whisper.

They were driving back to the apartment after a brief trip to the ER. The doctors had wanted to keep her overnight for observation, but she'd refused. Booth reached towards her and she flinched. Her reaction broke his heart in a way that no words could. He gently pulled a small button from the inside collar of her t-shirt.

"I tagged you before I left," he replied. "We had you on GPS the whole time."

They fell into the uncomfortable silence again.

A million thoughts raced through Brennan's mind, but they always came back to settle on the same image… his words to her in the bath made her blood run cold. She had thought he was just being sensitive… it turned out to be the most honest thing he'd said to her. It was all an illusion, and she'd completely missed the magician switching the shell under the cups.

When they got back to the apartment she'd told Booth she was exhausted and needed to lie down. She hadn't intended to fall asleep, but, despite the fact that it was still light out, she did soon after her head hit the pillow.

When Brennan awoke with a start she found that Booth was sitting next to her bed in a chair he'd obviously pulled in from the other room. She pulled the covers up around her and looked at him for the first time with rage instead of fear in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Brennan laughed. Not the kind of laugh that made his mouth want to join hers, but the kind of laugh that showed someone was barely holding on to the edge reason.

"No Booth. I'd say it was pretty certain that I'm not okay, and I'd rather you not be nice to me right now. I'd rather you not be in here at all."

"I… I," he searched for something to say; something that would take the pain from behind her gaze. "I understand," was all he could muster.

As he left the room Brennan began to replay the events of the last twenty-four hours in her head again; her eyes wandered to the bathroom door. How could she not have known he was playing a game? Why had it all seemed so real to her? Could it be because she wanted it so badly?

'You're being irrational,' the voice scolded. 'He used you to accomplish a purpose. You should know better than to count on people. People will always let you down Temperance.'

'Not Booth.' Her heart screamed back… doing its best to drown out the voice of reason that was creating a racket behind her left temple. 'Booth doesn't play games and he doesn't use people… he'd never use you.'

'All evidence to the contrary,' the voice mocked.

Brennan pulled her knees up to her chest and prayed for both voices to still inside her. She prayed to a God she didn't believe in that somehow this could all be washed away and Booth could be holding her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Brennan finally emerged from her room, the house was too quiet. The door to the other bedroom was open, so she knew Booth wasn't asleep. She felt an instance of panic at the thought that he might have gone… left her alone… when she noticed that the balcony door was open. She made her way quietly to the doorway when she was startled by a voice behind her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. Booth had been sitting in the darkened living room castigating himself for letting her down. He knew better than anyone Temperance Brennan's history. For him to betray her the way every other person in her life had was going to affect her in ways he couldn't even begin to imagine… although his mind had been giving him some pretty vivid mental images in the past few hours.

He had to stop himself a million times from going back to her bedroom and trying to explain one more time. He wanted to tell her he'd only done what he thought he had to in order to keep her safe. When she was determined to do something there was just no stopping her, safety be damned. She had to come to Florida to help her friend, she had to go undercover, she had to dance, she had to provoke him into kissing her, and she'd been determined to go back.

"Booth, I …" she stopped, her eyes dropped to the carpet. "I was hungry. I thought I'd try to find something soft to eat," she said as her hand self-consciously moved across her now swollen, purple jaw line.

"I ordered some Thai Food while you were sleeping," he said, jumping up from the chair and heading for the kitchen. "Let me warm it up for you."

"Stop!" she shouted, effectively freezing him in mid-step. "Stop being so nice and polite and caring. I don't want you to pretend to care for me any more. Don't you see that's what hurts. That's what hurts the most."

Her hands gripped and released at her side. She was caught between hurt and rage; trying desperately to hold on to the rage so that the hurt didn't consume her.

"Bones… I."

"Don't call me Bones," she hissed. "Don't you dare call me that." The rage was back.

"Temperance… I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you think I betrayed you. I had to stop him. I had to stop him before he hurt you," Booth's voice begged for understanding.

Her hand went to her jaw again. "What do you call this Booth, a minor inconvenience?"

Booth eyed her thoughtfully. "Do you think I wouldn't give my right arm to take that pain from you? Do you think it was easy for me to allow him to lay his hands on you? Do you think for even one minute that I didn't want to kill him the second he did?"

"You could have told me Booth. You could have told me your plan."

"I can't talk to you when you let a case get to you like this. You don't listen to reason. You want to do things your way and to Hell with the consequences. You always need to be right in the middle of things. You never stop to think about how you're putting yourself in danger."

As he spoke, he inched his way toward her till they were face to face. She could feel the heat of his breath on her cheek. They had gone at each other a thousand times in the past 3 years, but now the image of his body pumping into hers was all that she could see. Before either of them knew what was happening she grabbed him and pulled his lips to hers, yelping from the pain in her jaw.

He wanted to resist her… to force her to talk to him; but, his body responded to her touch as naturally as the ice melting in his scotch. His hands came up to her neck to cradle her head as his lips moved to find her jaw and plant tiny kissed across its swollen surface.

Brennan pushed him back into a waiting chair. She didn't want his tenderness right now. She needed his heat. She ripped at his shirt, sending the buttons flying. Her lips attacked his chest biting at his flesh; at the same time her fingers worked at his belt and zipper in order to release the one part of him that she could count on to give her comfort.

Booth pulled her t-shirt over her head and began to fondle her breasts with the same intensity she had been giving his chest. He stopped only long enough to help her remove his pants. When his erection was fully exposed between them, she climbed onto his lap and positioned herself above him. She lowered herself onto his shaft with a satisfied moan, and slowly began to ride him.

"God Damn you Seeley… God damn you for making this feel so good," she moaned as she rode his cock, allowing it to fill her completely before pulling up.

"Bones… I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry…" he pleaded.

She brought her lips down to cover his words. Their kiss was salty. Brennan wasn't sure if it was her tears or his, or perhaps both, that danced on their tongues. She wanted to tell him it was okay… but she knew that that would be a lie as much as what was happening between them now was the truth.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ok… __**hold your fire**__!! Please don't send the hate mail yet! Wait until Chapter 5 is posted, and if you still hate it, then you can give it to me with all barrels loaded. _

_I've tried to make it clear with my author's notes that this is not going to be like my other story. I want to have fun! I want some Angst! And, I want hot steamy sex! If you are looking for fluff, please see my other stories… most of them could melt your teeth from their sweetness. No… this is not going to be a "slash" piece. (I have never read one… but I guarantee that is not what I'm about.) I just want to make them (B/B) and therefore us (you & me) work for it a bit harder this time. _

_Chap. 1 Author notes: "__So- pull out your favorite comfy T and snuggle in! I have a feeling this is going to be a very LONG and CHAOTIC ride."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**One Republic - Apologize**


	5. I Hate Myself For Loving You

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 5/29  
**Chapter Title:** I Hate Myself For Loving You  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **none

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Uth Oh… a SUPER long chapter for this particular fic… I'm **SO SORRY**… I hope you all make it through!_

_This Chapter is once again dedicated to my wonderful husband. The research for my fictions is just BRUTAL on him! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Booth sighed as her wet embrace enveloped him. Her teeth and nails bit into his flesh, transferring her pain and rage to him.

"God Damn you Seeley… God damn you for making this feel so good," she moaned.

Her words cut his soul the way her nails cut his flesh. He wanted to tell her that he could live on the memory of her touch… her taste, forever, but the feeling of her sliding along his length was so much better than all of the memories… so much more.

"Bones… I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry…" he cried.

Her kiss had a desperation he'd never felt from her before. Their tears ran into his mouth; they tasted bitter. It occurred to him that what they were doing now was no different then those fetish freaks with their dog and pony show. They were both pretending- ignoring the big pink elephant between them.

He pulled his lips from hers. "I can't Bones… we can't."

Brennan was surprised by the sudden withdraw of his lips. She was even more surprised when he lifted her off of him. "What the He-… Booth?"

"I'm not gonna fuck you Bones. I'm not gonna be that guy."

Booth quickly gathered his pants and redressed. He'd been so close to release, it was difficult to readjust himself.

When he stood before her completely dressed, Brennan became aware of her own nakedness. She grabbed her shirt and shorts off the floor.

"I don't understand Booth," she sneered at him. "You were perfectly willing to put on a show for that lunatic and all of your little FBI buddies. What's the matter? I'm not enough of an audience for you?"

She pulled her t-shirt and shorts on and stormed into the kitchen. She wasn't willing to give him the satisfaction of going to hide in her room again. All of the unspent adrenaline ramped up her rage to a nice rich boil.

Booth stationed himself at the doorway of the kitchen. "Is that what you think?" he murmured. "Is that what you really think that was all about?"

"I think you said you were giving me a choice Booth. You said you were giving me a choice, and I chose you. But, I never really had a choice… did I? The whole time you were just playing a game. It was all an illusion… right?"

The whole time she ranted at him she pulled food containers from the fridge. With her last accusation, she slammed the carton of noodles down with such force that they exploded across the counter. The tears she'd been trying so desperately to control began to flow.

Booth covered the distance between them and folded her into his arms.

Brennan wanted desperately to push him away. She hated the fact that she needed him so badly. When had she allowed herself to become so dependent on him? When had her happiness become so intrinsically tied to his?

There were a million things that Booth wanted to say to her; a million confessions burned the tip of his tongue. Somehow, the words couldn't fight their way to the surface of the fear.

They stood there frozen in time. There was no way for them to go back, and neither of them knew quite how to go forward.

When the tears were gone, and there was no longer an excuse to hold her, Booth released her. Where there had been quiet comfort was now uneasy politeness. She continued to prepare herself some food, and he cleaned up the mess.

At some point, the phone rang, and Booth was called away for more questioning. While the Agent in Charge had authorized the sniper to take any clear shot, Booth had been the one to pull the trigger. There were questions to answer; an investigation was standard.

Brennan roamed the rooms of the apartment after he left. She had been placed in an awkward situation. As a victim, she would no longer be able to participate in the investigation. She'd be forced to stand back and watch others do the job she was more capable of.

At some point she decided to call Angela. She wasn't sure what to say. The whole truth clearly wasn't an option; it would require too many explanations. She was glad she hadn't talked to Angela about her and Booth's recent activities. Yet, lying to Angela never worked out well either. Brennan decided focusing on the fact that they had caught the rapist and would be home soon was the best course of action.

An hour later Brennan hung up the phone. She felt comforted, if not confident, about the future. Angela seemed to sense her reticence and was supportive without being difficult. It was a reminder of why this woman had become such an important part of Tempe's life. There would come a time when Angela would push and prod and demand answers, but she had known instinctively that this was not the time.

XXXXXXXXXX

Booth and Brennan spent the next few days trying desperately to avoid each other. Booth went to the FBI offices every day to help tie up loose ends, and Brennan went to the hospital. Noanie had woken for her coma. She had very little memory of what had happened to her.

The day after the shooting, Daytona had been swept up in a heat wave. Combined with the Florida humidity, the days became almost unbearable, and the nights weren't much better.

On the third night, Brennan found it impossible to sleep. The clock read 2AM. She and Booth were scheduled to fly out the next day. She walked out to the kitchen to get a glass of cold ice water and again found the balcony doors open. Booth stood in the moonlight; an empty bottle of Corona sat on the patio table still glistening with sweat.

Booth was wearing nothing but his jeans again; they were unbuttoned. Brennan's mind drifted to another night a week ago. An overwhelming sense of déjà vu swept through her. While everything seemed so familiar, she knew that they were two very different people now.

"You can see the stars better here than in DC," Booth mused, startling her from her own thoughts. "There's Leo." He pointed to the night sky.

Brennan gazed at the sky briefly before focusing on him again. His eyes were on her now and the need and desire that lay behind them was impossible to miss, even in the moonlight.

"I've always been partial to Delphinus," she replied.

"I know."

Somehow the distance had closed between them. Temperance wasn't a small woman, and even at 6'2" Booth didn't tower over her. Yet, he was tall enough to make her feel protected in his arms. She longed for that feeling at this moment.

They stood inches apart, their breath mingling. "Are you cold?" Booth husked.

"No, I came out because I was hot," she sighed.

"You have goose bumps," he explained as he ran his thumb up her arm.

Their eyes locked as the electricity coursed through them.

"Booth, I…" "I know."

"We should…" "Yeah!"

And like moths to the flame, they were in each others arms. Their lips devoured each other. All rational thought was swept away in the wake of their desire. Booth lifted her and carried her into the apartment. Her arms and legs wrapped around him, but their tongues never missed a beat in their intricate dance.

He was headed past the spare room to the master suite when she reached out and grabbed the door frame.

"Your room. Your bed," she whispered into his ear as her tongue danced along his jaw and neck.

He deposited her on the bed and quickly removed his own jeans.

As Booth undressed, Brennan pulled off her t-shirt. The only thing that lay between them was her boxers and panties. She reached to grab them, but he stopped her hands. He sat beside her on the bed and slowly pulled the boxers down her hips, leaving the panties in place.

Booth began to run his fingers over the planes of her body. He wanted to memorize each line, every detail. The thought of losing her, of never again seeing her spread before him like this, terrified him. He swept his hand over her right nipple, and it was as though he could feel the heat from the increased blood flow. He slowly lowered his head and give it two quick flicks with his tongue before he latched on.

Brennan felt as though she were being tortured, but it was the kind of sweet torture that made you want to plead and beg for more; for it to never end. His hands played across the soft curves of her body, and his mouth and tongue worked together to send her entire being to a whole new reality. When his hand stealthily slipped into the delicate triangle of fabric she was lost.

"Oh My God… Oh My God," she cried, and her first orgasm came before he'd even removed her underwear.

Booth stood up and pulled her to the side of the bed. He gently removed her soaked panties, then grabbed a pillow and placed it under her hips.

"What are you doing?" she laughed.

"Shhh," he soothed.

Booths hands returned to explore her body again as he stood between her spread legs. He leaned over her, putting all his weight on his bulging biceps and kissed her lips; a deep, warm, inviting kiss. Then, his lips replaced his fingers as they moved down her body.

He nipped at the soft round curves where her breasts met her torso. His tongue swirled around her naval before dipping into it. All the while, she could feel the heat of his skin pressed against her labia. Brennan could feel her juices flowing up to meet the heat of his touch.

Just when she thought he would begin to explore her folds with his tongue, he pulled up and his crown was at her entrance. He slid into her in one quick thrust. The angle of her pelvis caused his tip to stimulate the sensitive ridges on the roof of her vaginal walls and Brennan could not control the waves of her second orgasm as they swept her away.

Booth had to still his hips as her muscles contracted around him. His hand moved to work her clit and increase her pleasure. When she finally began to still he resumed his motion.

"This is it Bones," he moaned. "This is you and me, and it's as real as it gets."

Brennan heard his words as they floated to her from the distance, but her mind couldn't process their meaning while his cock was fingering her g-spot.

Booth could sense as her third climax began to build and increased his rhythm in order to meet her. When her walls began to constrict around him, he road the waves, thrusting harder and deeper between her spread legs until he spilled his seed deep inside her.

Booth collapsed on the bed beside her. They lay there panting; completely spent, yet exhilarated at the same time. It wasn't until Booth reached for her that she froze.

Brennan pulled from his embrace and quickly hopped off the bed. She gathered up her clothes and began to make her way towards the door.

"Bones?"

"Look… Booth," she muttered, unclear how to explain herself. "This has to end here. There is an obvious physical attraction between us. And, I know you thought you were doing the right thing. But I need to be able to trust you, and right now I can't do that. We need to leave this part of our relationship behind when we get on that plane tomorrow. Focus on our work again."

Booth eyed her through his lashes, reading every nuance of her tone and body language.

"What you mean is you need to control me," he replied. He slowly pulled himself off the bed and made his way towards her; his tight musculature rippled with tension.

"This has nothing to do with trust Bones. If it did you wouldn't be so willing to work with me any more. This is all about control."

Booth stopped to measure the affect his words were having on her. Her back stiffened in defiance, but the fear had crept back into her eyes.

"Well," he continued, "you can control your little experiments in the lab Bones, but you can't control people. You can't control some crazy psycho who enjoys beating woman half to death, you can't control a cannibal serial killer, and you can't control me." He had slowly advanced on her, forcing her to inch her way out into the hallway.

"And, I think you're gonna find this little 'physical attraction' as you call it hard to control as well." He leaned in close enough for her to feel his breath on her cheek and whispered. "Don't worry Bones, the balls in your court. You have complete control of this situation." He paused. "Just hope I'm still willing to play when you figure out the rules."

With that he firmly shut the door in her face.

Brennan was completely taken aback by the switch in gears. _Who the hell did he think he was?_ She wanted to pull the door off the hinges and rail at him; instead she stormed to her room and slammed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were back to the awkward tension of the previous few days when they headed for the airport the next day. Brennan was irritable and had dark rings under her eyes that the most skilled makeup artist wouldn't have been able to cover. Booth looked completely rested and appeared down right perky to Brennan.

They made one more swing by the hospital on the way. Noanie was scheduled to be released in two days. Her aunt was on the way to pack her up and get her back to Tucson. Brennan had offered to stay around, but Noanie had been insistent that she get back to her 'real life'.

A frail looking woman greeted them from the hospital bed. She had fiery red hair and penetrating blue eyes much like Tempe's. Booth could see that she would be a beautiful woman when fully recovered. She was surrounded by the usual trappings of a hospital ward, with the exception of the intricately woven afghan that lay across her feet, and the abundance of flowers along the window seal. Booth chuckled as the collage of photos and multi-colored clothing that had been sprawled across his room began to make sense.

Brennan and her chatted for several minutes before she asked if Tempe would go down to the gift shop and get her some magazines. Brennan eyed Booth cautiously, not sure if she should leave him.

"It's fine," Booth grinned, "I'm sure Noanie has some interesting Tempe co-ed stories." He gave both women his million dollar charm smile as he relaxed into the serviceable recliner the hospital provided.

When Brennan had disappeared from view Noanie turned her full attention to Booth. "So you're him, huh?"

"I'm him?" Booth replied, more question than answer.

"You're the partner my friend hasn't been able to stop talking about for the last couple of years." Noanie stated. "You know about her past?'

"Yes," Booth replied.

"You know she's not as tough as she lets on?"

Again Booth replied in the affirmative. As an FBI Homicide Detective Booth was skilled in the art of interrogation; he knew you revealed minimal information until you knew the agenda of your adversary.

"She has it bad for you… you know." Noanie pressed.

"And where does this information come from?" Booth queried, falling into interrogation mode himself.

Noanie's energetic laugh belied her small frame. "I know this because I've known Temperance Brennan for 17 years. I've heard about and met almost every man she's ever been involved with, and none of them have elicited the detailed documentation of customs and habits that she has gathered on you. I'll bet she even knows what kind of tooth paste you use."

"Colgate," Booth laughed. "The kind that whitens."

"I don't think she could have even told you how that last guy she lived with… um…"

"Peter," Booth supplied.

"Yeah, Peter. I don't think after two years of living together she could have told you how he took his coffee." She eyed him.

"Cream… lots of sugar," Booth grinned. Booth was beginning to suspect that, given the opportunity, he would like Noanie.

"Boy… I don't know what you did though," she shook her head violently. "In the past couple of days she has said your name exactly three times, and two of those were only after prodding from me. And, I'll tell you another thing. The look she had in her eyes when she said it…. Whoa… I've never seen that look before."

"We have reached a certain impasse," Booth acknowledged. He eyed Noanie for a few seconds, wondering just how much to reveal to this woman. Finally he squared his shoulders and looked directly in her eyes. "I love her."

Noanie nodded. "It's hard not to," she mused. "So, you'll give her time to figure things out. You're not going to run for the hills?"

Booth turned on his patented charm smile again; he decided that he would probably like Noanie very much. "I'm not going any where."

They fell into an easy banter. Noanie spoke a little bit more about Brennan and their history. They compared places around the globe they had both visited. Twenty minutes later Brennan returned with what looked to be a copy of ever magazine the hospital gift shop sold. Noanie knew that each one would have an article of interest to her that her friend had carefully chosen.

Soon they prepared to head for the airport. Brennan went to her friend's side and took her hand. Noanie pulled her down and whispered in a voice that was still intended for Booth to hear. "I like him. He may just be able to keep up with you."

Brennan rolled her eyes at her friend and gave her hand a squeeze. "Call me when you get to Tucson. I'll try to make it out for a visit when you get settled."

"I'll call," Noanie promised, knowing that the visit would be a prolonged set of phone calls, emails and instant messaging.

Booth made his way to Noanie's bedside and captured the hand that Brennan had just released. He pressed his card into it.

"In case you need anything," he whispered. He raised the hand to his lips and kissed it, giving her a little wink.

"Oh my," Noanie giggled, "you are a charmer."

Brennan was pretty sure she was missing something, but with the uneasy truce she had with Booth, she wasn't in a position to ask.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they checked the car in at the airport, the twenty-something man gasped in shock. "What'd you do to it man?"

"There was…" Booth was unsure how to explain the rather large dent and scratch marks on the front passenger side fender.

"It happened in the parking lot," Booth provided, as he signed the documentation. _Thank God he had paid for the insurance._

Brennan watched the interaction with a mortified look on her face. _What had she been thinking?_

The flight back to DC was uneventful. They spoke very little. Booth chose to nap; his head often drifted close enough for Brennan to feel his breath on her cheek.

They found Angela and Hodgins waiting for them at baggage claim. Angela was horrified at the ugly bruise that was still evident on Brennan's jaw. She grabbed her friend in a prolonged embrace.

"My car is in the parking garage," Booth informed them. "So… I guess I'll catch up with you at the lab Bones."

There was a split second where they both felt like something more should be said before Booth turned to saunter off towards the exit.

Brennan watched his figure disappear into the crowd. She realized how wonderful it was not to have him so close any more. She could feel the tension drain form her body.

As they walked out of the terminal Brennan's body sagged, and Angela grabbed her for support. She realized that the tension was replaced by emptiness, and she would give anything to have Booth next to her…. holding her at that moment.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_OK… so it occurred to me that I am simply INCAPABLE of writing Angry Sex. I've never had it… I don't understand it. While (**IN MY OPINION**) it is the fighting and bickering that ramps up the sexual tension between these two. I don't think real pain or anger is conducive to sex… at least not the kind of sex that I like to have. _

_For **one of my favorite readers benefit**:_

"_can you give me a hint as to whether the agents were aware of went on  
between Booth & Brennan that night while they had her under surveillance. If  
this is to be addressed in a subsequent chapter, no need to tell me now but if  
this is of no consequence to the story, can you just make up an answer to  
keep an old obsessed reader happy."_

_LOL I should have known you would challenge me on that one as you have throughout. The answer is… by "wired" I meant for security. I picture a very high tech window/ door alarm system… possibly even motion detectors. As to whether there were cameras, video, or sound the answer is a **FIRM- NO**!! However… everything that happened on the patio was viewable to the world, so I'm sure the agents who were stationed in that general direction got a bit of a show! _

_And finally I politely ask that you take the time to **review**. Again, I say to you that I don't do this for money, and if I were just writing for myself I would stick them in a drawer when I was done and wouldn't take the time to post them. (Feedback keeps me writing!) So be a good sport… Thanks again to those of you who already do!!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Joan Jett- I hate myself for loving you**


	6. Cry

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 6/?  
**Chapter Title:** Cry  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Bones and its characters belong to FOX, not me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angela had Hodgins drop Brennan and her by Brennan's apartment before sending him off to get food. She'd made it clear, in that secret language that all lovers share, that she didn't want to see him back any time soon.

Brennan poured her heart out to Angela; she revealed everything that had transpired in Daytona over the last 7 days. She berated herself for her own stupidity and Booth for his betrayal. She sobbed desperately in her friends arms for the loss of what might have been.

She hadn't intended on telling Angela everything, but she needed her friend. She needed a guide to help her navigate the turbulent sea of human emotion she found herself adrift in. She could already feel her heart being slammed against the cliffs, and she had no idea how to make her way back to safer water.

Angela listened sympathetically and nodded; supported her friend. Only when the emotions were completely spent could the real truth be garnered.

"Poor Booth," Angela whispered. "I wonder if I should send Hodgie over to talk to him?"

"Poor Booth! He betrayed me Ange."

"Well," Angela hesitated, "he certainly didn't handle things very well… I'll grant you…"

"I'd say," Brennan scoffed.

"But I can see where he felt like you'd backed him into a corner." Angela added, preparing for the battle that lay ahead.

"Are you taking his side?" Brennan charged; flabbergasted by the things she heard come out of her best friend's mouth.

"I'm not taking his side sweetie, but the world isn't black and white. There are shades of grey Bren. All I'm saying is that Booth responded in the only way he knew how; his first instinct was to protect you. He put a bullet through the head of the guy that hurt you. You of all people know what that cost him."

Brennan's relaxed her posture. She had known how much it cost Booth to take a life; even the life of someone who was so willing to hurt others.

"I couldn't hate him for trying to protect you sweetie."

Brennan looked at her friend. She knew that Angela was one person who told her what she needed to hear, but didn't necessarily always want to hear. Angela had always been the one to help her catch up with her own reality.

"Unless you really need me to," Angela relented after a short pause. "You know I'm there for you."

Brennan laughed. "I don't want you to hate Booth Ange. You know I could never hate him. I just need to be angry right now."

"Babe, you know he'll feel the full force of the Angela Montenegro wrath for this little beauty." Angela touched her friends chin. "But do you suppose while you're being angry we could talk about the sex… 'cause you know you went over that part way too fast."

The two women laughed together. Two friends, completely different, yet they complemented each other so well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hodgins had driven around for a bit and found himself on Booth's doorstep. The two men weren't in the habit of spending time together outside the office, but they had developed a bond over the past two years of mutual respect, and Hodgins figured Booth was one guy who could use a friend right now.

Booth answered after several knocks and allowed Hodgins into his house.

"Hey man," Hodgins greeted. "The girls are yakking, so I thought you might want to go grab a pizza and some beer."

Booth eyed the shorter man suspiciously for a moment before replying. "Normally I would think you were here to have some kind of a girl talk about my feelings, but since my fridge is bare, and I could really use a beer right now, I'm gonna let that slide. Let's go." Booth grabbed his jacket from the chair where it had been dropped and they headed back out the door.

Several beers and pizza slices later the two men had taken up their post at the pool table and the conversation had made its way around to Daytona.

"She drives me crazy!" Booth exclaimed. "She refuses to admit she is capable of making one single mistake. Leave it in Daytona, huh. Let's just see how easy that brilliant idea is gonna work for her."

Hodgins wasn't quite sure what Booth had been talking about specifically, but he wasn't so naïve that he hadn't known it had a whole lot to do with sex. These two had been circling around each other like a couple of big cats, and we all know how cats mate. They become single minded in their need to scratch the itch, and it can be fierce, with the male biting at the female's neck during intercourse.

"Woman," Hodgins agreed, "can't live with them… don't wanna live without them."

"I mean… I know I screwed up," Booth continued. "I let my duty to the job trump my loyalty to Bones, and that was a huge mistake. I just wanted to make sure she'd be safe. She pushes… she always pushes, and I can't control her or predict what she's gonna do next. How the Hell am I supposed to protect her if she'll never listen to me?"

Hodgins knew that Booth was mostly having an internal argument with himself; a response hadn't really been required.

"Dr. Brennan doesn't really strike me as the type of woman who wants or needs a man protecting her," he advised.

"Yeah," Booth scoffed, "only she happens to need it more than any other person I've ever met."

The two men continued to shoot pool and drink. When Booth excused himself to go to the restroom, Hodgins pulled out his phone and dialed Angela.

"Hey sweetie," he soothed, "I'm with Booth, and the guy is a mess. I'm gonna send a driver over with some food for you two, and I'll pick you up myself later. I'm guessing Bren needs you pretty bad right now too."

"You marvelous man," Angela squealed. "You practically read my mind. You get bonus kinky points for this mister." They exchanged a few more sexual barbs before hanging up.

"Bonus kinky points?" Brennan quizzed.

"Oh it's just a little thing we do," Angela dismissed. "He's sending over some food. He has to take care of some Cantilever business. So I guess it's just you and me for a few hours sweetie. Give me all the dirt."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Booth entered the Medico Legal Lab on pins and needles. He hadn't seen or talked to Bones since their return from Daytona, and he was both nervous and excited. His sleep had been fitful.

Brennan looked to be hard at work on the platform.

The Institute had received a shipment of 1200 year-old human skeletal remains from The Well of Time, one of Mexico's most significant underwater archaeological discoveries. The site contained 18 human skeletal remains of Mayan sacrifice, and dozens of ancient pottery relics. Brennan and her team had been asked to create a theoretical model of the rituals that led to the victim's demise based on the surviving evidence. This was being done at the behest of the Mexican Government, and The National Museum of Anthropology in Mexico City.

Booth stepped onto the platform and silently observed her at work.

"What do you see?" Brennan asked.

Booth looked around to be sure he hadn't missed anyone else, but they were clearly alone for the moment.

"Huh?" Booth grunted.

"On the screen," Brennan replied. "What do you see?"

Booth studied the images on the screen closely. "They look like bones, Bones."

"Yes Booth, I know they're bones, but look closer. Do you notice any anomalies?"

Booth squinted at the screen again. "That one on the right looks a bit different from the rest of them."

"Exactly," Brennan nodded. "This bone is newer than the rest."

Booth attempted to think of something intelligent to say, since Bones appeared to wait for a response, when there was a thunderous clamor. Zach and Hodgins raced up the platform; they vied to impress Bones with their respective discoveries.

Booth stepped back and observed the interaction. Lost by all the technical mumbo jumbo, he'd been around the lab enough to get the gist; both squints had confirmed, in their own way, that some of the bones were recent, less than 5 years old.

"This is fascinating," Booth interjected, "but we actually have a case Bones."

Brennan finally looked directly at him. It was only then that he noticed the carefully disguised circles under her eyes, and the tension across her brow; not to mention the prominent purple bruise on her jaw. He wanted to hold her. To reassure her that everything would be alright.

"I really need to do a couple of more things here Booth, can Zach do the recovery?"

Normally he would have thrown her a couple of snarky remarks, but he knew he'd just feel like a bully.

"Sure Bones."

He grimaced at Zach, "Get your stuff squint."

Booth marched out of the lab while Zach scurried to keep up.

XXXXXXXXXX

Zach was overly excited. He knew he was talking a thousand words a minute, but he loves going out on cases with Booth. Zach's spent his whole life on the outside looking in. Booth is the first 'cool' person who's ever been his friend.

He'd accepted at a very young age that he was likely to always be the smartest person in any room. He also discovered that this wasn't necessarily an advantage. During graduate school he'd been fortunate enough to catch the attention of Dr. Brennan. She was attractive, and smart, and genuinely seemed to appreciate his intelligence. Zach had to admit that he'd had a major crush on her for a long time.

It wasn't until he had been caught in the middle of several conversations between Angela and Hodgins that he understood that Booth and Brennan were meant to be together. Cosmically, it made sense. The universe wasn't able to create the perfect person, so it had created the perfect couple. They represented a kind of perfect symmetry. Everything he lacked… she had, and visa versa.

Booth was quiet, grateful for Zach's nonstop chatter for once. Bones had looked bad… well, not bad; he was pretty sure that wasn't possible. She'd looked affected. Whether it was remnants from her ordeal in Daytona or missing him wasn't clear. He hated being so distant from her. He didn't know how to bridge the gap.

His phone rang, pulling him out of his reverie.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing," Angela roars through the phone line.

"Look Angela, I'm sorry that Bones got hurt; I really am. I was just trying to protect her."

"I'm not talking about what happened in Daytona you dolt, we'll get into that later! I'm talking about you leaving this lab without her this morning."

Booth is stunned. "I… she-"

"She is hiding! The same way she did after my unfortunate wedding fiasco. Do you not remember how long it took you to get her back the last time? Brennan does not need you to give her space right now. She needs you to fight for her. Now… when you get that damn body in the lab, I expect you to stick next to her like glue. I expect her to get so tired of your face that she threatens to report you for stalking. Am I making myself clear Mr. FBI guy?"

The phone clicks before Booth has a chance to respond. Zach, who'd stopped talking when Booth got on the phone, resumes his monologue; Booth groans. This was going to be a very long day!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Alex Parks - Cry


	7. Say

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 7/?  
**Chapter Title:** Say (What You Need to Say)  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Bones and its characters belong to FOX, not me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_What is it we agreed too?! "Fight… Sex. Bicker…. Sex. More fighting… More HOT Sex!" Oh yeah… I knew there was something missing in that last chapter!  
_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

They had bickered all day. Booth had stayed close to Brennan for the last three days and it had strained both their nerves. When he'd showed up at her apartment to pick her up that morning she'd made a comment about his 'nuisance visits'… he was pretty sure that was the international geek code for 'stalker'.

"And I'm telling you you're wrong," Booth asserted.

"Booth, these are the facts. Are you saying the evidence is wrong?" she mocked.

"Yes, Bones. I'm telling you, that if you're saying there is no way this guy could have done it, then the evidence is wrong," he scowled.

"It's the evidence you provided me Booth. I just interpret it."

"Well then, you've made a miscalculation in your interpretation Bones, because this guy is guilty as sin. I'd bet my life on it."

Booth stood just inches from her. He had inadvertently backed her into a corner. The vein in her neck throbbed and her breasts heaved.

'_Back off,' his internal voice screamed. 'You should back the Hell off!' _His lips claimed his prize before his body responded to the logic of the voice.

He expected a slap, a knee to the groin, anything but the response that followed. Bones grabbed his lapel and pulled herself closer. He felt her warmth, and she felt the full affect of what her proximity did to him. She had to know the consequences of her actions.

They were in the observation area of the FBI interrogation room. The suspect Booth had just finished grilling sat at the table and gazed at the mirror. It was as if he watched their exchange; a smirk crept across his face.

Brennan hadn't realized she was being cornered until she could feel his breath on her face. The smell of coffee still lingered on him. It occurred to her that she wasn't angry, or afraid; she was desperate. She was desperate to be in his arms again.

Temperance Brennan had never allowed emotion or passion to guide her life, or her actions. Yet suddenly she moved purely on instinct. Her hands pulled at the fabric of his shirt. They slid across the sculpted plains of his abdomen and torso as her mouth devoured his. For the first time her brain was quiet. It knew that should this hunger not be satisfied there was a danger to the whole organism.

The spark of her fingers on his bare skin shocked Booth back to reality. When his eyes opened he could see the suspect leer at them. He forced himself to pull away from her warmth.

"This isn't… we can't do this here," he panted.

Brennan was dizzied by the adrenaline that pumped through her body. She moved to follow him but his hands stilled her. His words finally filtered into her consciousness and she remembered where they were. She pulled back and adjusted her clothes in the same manner he was.

"Booth, I'm-"

"No Bones," he interrupted. "It was me. I'm sorry! That was totally unprofessional of me. I promise I'll control those impulses in the future." Booth looked around for some way to save them both from this awkwardness.

"I need to process this guy," he stated.

"You're holding him?" she demanded.

"Yes Bones," he declared. "I'm convinced he did it. We'll find the link we need. But, in the mean time, I don't want this asshole out there where he can hurt anyone else. I can hold him for three days, and I intend to do just that."

Brennan stiffened. "I see."

"I'll have Charlie take you back to the lab," he sighed. "The paperwork will take a while."

"That will be fine," she claimed, despite the fact that her body language registered a whole different response.

XXXXXXXXX

Booth was exhausted. He'd just removed his shoes, socks and shirt when he heard the knock. He was more than a little surprised to see Bones at his doorstep this late.

"Hey," he mumbled as she moved past him into his living room. "Did something come up Bones? I mean did you find something new with the case?" He ran his hand through his already rumpled hair; five o'clock shadow obscured his jaw.

Brennan contemplated him for several seconds. She'd gone home soon after Charlie had dropped her at the lab. She'd done everything in her power to stop herself, but she had to see him again. She needed the heat of their bodies pressed together. Her mouth opened to respond to him and then snapped shut again. She casually looked around the room and then moved through his house to find the bedroom.

She'd only been in Booth's house a couple of times, and never in this space. She slipped off her shoes and top. By the time he followed her into the room she stood before him in only her jeans. She heard his sudden intake of breath.

Booth knew he must have fallen asleep. This had to be a dream; she couldn't be here. He closed the space between them. His hand reached out and caressed her left breast. Her head dropped back and a low moan escaped her lips. One hand slipped down and wrapped around her waist as the other buried itself in her hair.

Their lips met. The kiss was passionate and desperate; their lips remembered each other like old friends. Her hands worked at his belt; she unbuttoned his slacks and slid the fabric down his hips. One hand traced the contours of his erection while the other pulled him as close as she could.

Booth lifted her and moved them toward the bed. The fabric from his slacks slid down his hips to wrap around his ankles, then they toppled onto the bed. Booth landed heavily on top of Brennan and knocked the wind out of her.

They were both shocked and confused. Once he insured that she was okay he rolled on his back and chuckled. She couldn't help but laugh as well. The passion and desperation slipped from the room, and all that was left was two old friends.

Brennan suddenly felt very naked. She reached for a t-shirt that lie nearby, black with a huge set of lips, the Rolling Stones.

"You want a beer?" he drawled. His dimples appeared from behind the cloud of desire; a smile lit his face and brightened his eyes.

She nodded her head; her face lit up in response.

He replaced his slacks with a pair of faded jeans and they moved back into the living room. He brought them both a Corona and turned on the stereo. _The Kill__ers_ blared from the speakers until he hit the button; _James Blunt _began to croon and he turned the volume down to a level that they could easily talk over.

They spent hours seated on his couch; they talked as they hadn't in what seemed like a lifetime. The conversation eventually turned to the case and the sparks again flew. It would always be this way he mused, but it was their differences that made them so strong in the end.

This thought caused the desire to race through him again. His hand moved to caress her cheek; she froze. He slid across the coach and pulled her close. His lips covered hers; his tongue slid along her lips until they parted.

One hand traced the contour of her ear, then trailed down the vein of her neck. He could feel the blood race just under the skin. His hand moved down to caress her now hardened nipple through the fabric of his shirt.

The sexually confident woman who'd arrived a few hours before was gone. Brennan knew how to handle the sex, the desire. It was when it became tangled with all these damn emotions that she was lost. His kiss was so gentle. Edmond Rostand once said, "A kiss, when all is said, what is it? A rosy dot placed on the 'I' in loving; 'tis a secret told to the mouth instead of to the ear." Brennan feared the secrets on Booth's lips.

Brennan's lips responded to his with secret's of their own; secret's from her heart. Secret's she only whispered to herself in the deepest recesses of her dreams.

"Should we…" he whispered into her ear; his hands massaged her back.

She nodded, incapable of speech. He stood and offered her his hand. They moved into the bedroom and stood next to the bed. He carefully removed the t-shirt she'd donned, pulled her close, and nuzzled her ear.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," his breath caressed her neck. "I missed you."

A tear rolled down her cheek as he kissed her neck and stroked her back. Her breathing became raspy.

Booth could feel her heart race as he kissed the pulse point on her neck. He slid his jeans down his hips and extricated his feet, then turned his attention back to her. When they were both fully disrobed he dropped to the bed and pulled her with him.

His mouth explored her body. It retraced each erogenous spot by memory until she writhed beneath him. He spread her legs and exposed her glistening folds. His tongue caressed them with feathered strokes. He dipped his tongue into her before he located her clit. Her taste filled him.

He sucked and licked until he was ready to explode; her body shuddered under him in a surge of orgasms. He moved up to position himself above her and entered slowly. She cried out as his hardness invaded her still quivering walls. Her hips came up to force him deeper. They moved in unison. They pounded into each other in an attempt to fill the emptiness they'd both experienced in the others absence.

Booth felt himself about to explode; he plunged into her. They came together as their hearts and blood raced to the same rhythm. When they were spent, he pulled her close and buried his face in her hair; the smell surrounded him and lulled him into a deep sleep.

When Booth woke she was gone. All that remained was the smell of her on his sheets and t-shirt. He stretched and inhaled deeply. Somehow he sensed that the war was not over.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the Hell do you mean you're going to Mexico?" Booth was livid.

"I need to consult with the museum authorities there," she responded calmly. "This is part of my job Booth. It's what the Institute pays me for."

"We're in the middle of a case Bones," he growled.

"No. We are at the end of a case Booth," she insisted. "I've processed the evidence for you. You don't need me for the rest. Besides, you'll have the whole team at your disposal. I'll only be gone a few weeks, a month at the most."

She was much too calm and he was too upset. The squints kept their distance; they sensed that this was a private battle. Finally Booth turned and stormed out of the lab. Hodgins and Angela exchanged a knowing look. This was going to be a long couple of weeks.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_OK… so it's fight… sex, with a bit of fluff and angst thrown in for good measure._

_I wrote this quickly… I had a really bad week, so I needed a bit of therapy. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think of the turn in the sex… did it work in character? _

_Jen_


	8. The Next Contestant

Andrew Romero leaned again the museum director's office wall

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 8/?  
**Chapter Title:** The Next Contestant  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Bones and its characters belong to FOX, not me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did!  
**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_Oh- My- God!! It's been so long- Right?! LOL_

_Sorry for that!!_

_This chapter is dedicated to __**otismotis**__. I want you to know that, I did receive you PMs, and they are greatly appreciated!! Unfortunately, I couldn't find a way to PM you back. You must have me blocked or something?! When I go to your bio page, I don't get the option to send you a message. Anyway- all of your concern, and your anticipation earns you a special __**ShoutOut**__!! Thanks!_

_Next… you will notice that this chapter has a title. My great friend, mumrulz, told me one day that she always thinks of this story when she hears Nickleback's song. Since I love Nickleback, and since this storyline was already well developed before she even mentioned it, I decided to make "Next Contestant" the theme song for this fic. There is a totally awesome Bones video on YouTube (Not Mine, someone far more creative!) Check it out!!_

_And off we go- _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Andrew Romero leaned again the museum director's office wall. He observed the interactions between the director and the American scientist intently. He was annoyed that he'd been pulled off his other cases to baby-sit the foreigner.

Andy had worked for the AFI (Agencia Federal de Investigación)since its inception in 2001. He'd been a rookie agent at the Federal Judicial Police when the new agency had been created, and he'd worked his way up through the ranks to become one of the top detectives.

This wasn't the type of case Andy would usually be part of; this wasn't actually a _case_ at all. While authenticating some artifacts for The National Museum of Anthropology, the American scientist thought she'd found a discrepancy. _'Big Deal!' _Mistakes where made in labs all the time as far as Andy was concerned; either she'd made a mistake, or someone on this end had. It was certainly no reason for one of the Agencies top agents to be sitting on his thumbs for two weeks while the American took a little 'all expenses paid vacation' at the expense of his government.

Temperance Brennan could feel the eyes of the detective on her back. He'd strategically positioned himself so that he could watch her, but she couldn't observe him without turning away from the director. They'd been introduced briefly when she'd first entered. Lieutenant Andrew Romero was a detective for the AFI, or the Mexican equivalent of the F.B.I., and he seemed to have quite a chip on his shoulder when it came to her, given his cold reaction during their introduction.

She finished her conversation with the director, and he suggested a tour of the lab. She was excited to get started. They had the remaining artifacts from The Well of Time in the lab, and she'd asked to be able to examine them for any further anomalies.

"Do we really need an armed guard?" she asked the director, as she indicated Romero with a nod of her head.

"I assumed that you would want to head out to the site," the director stated. "Detective Romero is one of the only AFI detectives who's qualified in the submersible, and you won't be allowed on the site without an escort."

"An escort?" Brennan questioned.

"An authorized Federal Agent." Luis Ruiz Vasquez had been director of The National Museum for the last five years. He had learned the ins and outs of dealing with the political red tape quickly. There were many people within the Mexican Government who hadn't approved of him bringing Dr. Brennan into Mexican National business. He was determined to cover all the bases when it came to her. That included protecting her. Andrew Romero had a reputation of being good, but more than that he had a reputation for being honest.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Temperance Brennan was getting extremely disgusted with Detective Romero. She was used to having a partner who actually helped out, and not one that just skulked around in the corners and got in the way in the lab. It wasn't until they landed on the freighter, at the discovery site, the next morning that she got to see a different side of him.

Romero came to life the minute they hit the boat. He seemed to know everyone, from the Captain to the deck crew.

"¿Quién es esa preciosidad que va contigo?" a young man shouted in Spanish when the helicopter had cleared the pad.

"Es una preciosa y brillante científica Americana demasiado buena para ti, _compadre." _Andy called back. Brennan secretly smiled. She was shocked that he hadn't made a derogatory comment about her being a meddling foreigner.

It wasn't until Brennan saw him in his wet suit that it actually dawned on her how attractive Agent Romero was. Andy was 33 years old, 6 feet tall, with deep brown eyes and olive skin. Woman usually noticed him the moment he walked into the room. Andy was the great grandson of Lázaro Cárdenas, former President. He'd been raised as one of the privileged few in his country, and he'd spent his whole life trying to get away from it.

Andy's family had planned on a political career for him. He'd been sent to the best private schools, and the best colleges. It was when he'd had a brush with the law in college that he'd discovered the world of law enforcement. His grandfather had tried to use his connections to get Andrew off, but a dedicated detective had ensured that justice was served. Andy had done 500 hours of community service, and loved every minute of it. He saw places and people in his city he'd never even known existed.

Andy had been impressed by the American. When they arrived at the lab, she had gotten right to work and kept at it. They were the last ones to leave the lab that night, and she'd insisted they head out to the discovery sight first thing this morning. When he dropped her at her hotel, she was already talking to the concierge about internet access in order to do more work from her room, yet she was dressed and waiting for him in the lobby of the hotel at 6 o'clock that morning. It was becoming more and more apparent that this was not a vacation for the American, and Andy was intrigued about what it was about a bunch of old bones that could bring her so far from home.

Andrew had been out to the site before. His Mayan ancestry had caused his curiosity to be peaked. His people had sacrificed their own from the beginning; maybe that explained his father.

He'd also spent quite a bit of time diving off freighters in the past. Mariners were a tight community, and he found it useful to his passion for diving, to make as many friends amongst them as he could. Something about the ocean called to Andy. It had since he was a small child. It's vastness. It's hidden secrets. The lure of pirates and lost treasure were every little boy's fantasy. Andy had never outgrown it.

Temperance Brennan found herself wedged into a small, 5x5, chamber with an attractive, animated Andrew Romero. He pointed out some of the unusual fish and plant life. Romero seemed relaxed and confident at the wheel, and Temperance soon found herself relaxing. They began to exchange antic dotes about their individual diving experiences, and found they had visited many of the same sites.

When they finally came to the discovery site Brennan's focus shifted quickly into work mode. She directed Andrew as to where to move and shine the lights.

"Do you see that open area to the right?" she indicated with a nod.

"Yep." Romero began to navigate in that direction and shifted the lights to illuminate the area.

"This thing is fitted with a camera isn't it?" Brennan asked as she did her best to observe the area. She reached to take control of the toggle Romero had been controlling the light with. "Could you get some shots of the voided area? Pay particular attention to the seafloor."

Andy did as she requested without comment. He didn't see anything unusual, but he also didn't see any harm in complying with her request. They spent almost an hour documenting specific features of the site with her directing him in the same manner.

When they were done, they resurfaced, but they had to wait several hours as they decompressed. Dr. Brennan pulled out her laptop computer and began to work furiously. She was able to download the images they'd collected from the submersibles mainframe, and fortunately, she had internet reception. Agent Romero observed her for several moments before he grabbed his own duffle and produced a paperback book.

Temperance typed furiously on her computer as she IM'd with Angela. She'd just transmitted the images they'd collected to her. When they were in the museum lab the previous day, she'd noticed that there didn't appear to be an appropriate level of documentation from the site. Some angles where completely missing. She told Angela what she needed her to look for. She had just signed off, and was snapping her laptop shut, when Romero indicated it was safe for them to disembark from the vessel.

Brennan had noticed that the book he'd pulled from his bag was a shiny new copy of her first novel. She'd had to resist the urge to laugh. It occurred to her that the attractive Federal Agent had wanted to know more about her than he could gather from her formal dossier. She blushed slightly at the idea that he might mistakenly confuse her personality with that of her fictional counterpart. She'd need to be clear with him that Kathy Reichs and she were very different people.

As they were headed back to the hotel, Brennan asked Agent Romero about any Mayan sites that were close enough for them to visit. She wanted the opportunity to observe and compare similar features from The Well. Andrew told her that there was a site that was about four hours from the city, but by the time they hiked up to the site and spent time there, they would need to camp and come back the following day.

"Are you hungry?" Romero asked, as he turned his small compact car into a parking lot.

Brennan thought about refusing, but her stomach was growling, and she could tell from her breakfast experience that the hotels restaurant was mediocre at best. "I could eat," she replied.

They were escorted into a darkened area where colorful piñatas dangled from the ceiling, and the only light came from sconces along the walls and candles at the tables. The tables where covered with brightly colored tapestries, but the dishes were mismatched and generic.

"The décor leaves something to be desired," Romero murmured in a tone low enough that the hostess most likely did not hear him.

"But you can't find a better tamale," his volume increased and he smiled charmingly at the hostess.

Temperance chuckled, and allowed him to pull out her chair and adjust her seat. She had seen that same technique used a million times before. Her thoughts drifted to another brown eyed man, and she felt a bit self-conscious. Why did she suddenly feel like she was doing something wrong? She wasn't obligated to Seeley Booth. Besides… she was just eating a meal… right?

The waitress approached the table shortly after the hostess had seated them. Andrew gave her another open, friendly smile. She proceeded to blush and turned her attention to Brennan.

"Puedo ofrecerles algo de beber?" she asked.

Andrew was about to translate when Brennan answered in perfect Spanish, "Si, a mi me puede traer una chalupa y una coca-cola, por favor."

She'd asked for a bottle of coke and a delicacy she'd been introduced to during her grad school days.

"Para mi lo mismo, gracias," Andrew replied to the waitress, and when she was gone he turned to Brennan again. "Habla muy bien mi lengua Dr. Brennan." Agent Romero complimented her on her use of his language. He tried to think back to anything he may have said without thinking.

"Mejor evitar el agua… tiene razon," she chuckled at his self-conscious expression.

They proceeded to eat one of the most wonderful meals Brennan had had in a long time, of course that could also be attributed to the fact that she was starving. Their conversation turned back to the easy banter they'd shared in the submersible. They had visited many of the same locations around the globe, and both shared a passion for scuba diving.

Temperance allowed herself to relax into the evening. The soft lights and smooth tones of Romero speaking in his native tongue were intoxicating. She found the words just seemed to roll off her tongue and she was transported to a simpler time in her life; just out of college, with the world in front of her.

When they finished their meal, Agent Romero paid the bill, and escorted her out of the restaurant. Brennan stiffened when he placed his hand on the small of her back as they walked through the door. She was reminded that this was not a simple time in her life. Her life was, in fact, as complicated as it had ever been.

XXXXXXXXXX

Romero escorted Brennan into her hotel room, despite her protests. She checked for messages at the desk and turned to say goodnight when she noticed the man rising from a chair in the lobby.

"Booth?" she sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_And… here we go again! _

_Don't hate poor Romero too much… just another innocent pawn in the B/B dance we all know so well. _

_I hope you all have enjoyed it. I have my life back in order, and summer is almost here, so I should be back to posting on a regular basis. _

_Feedback is always appreciated!_

_Jen_


	9. Over My Head

Title: Baring It All

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 9/?  
**Chapter Title:** Over My Head  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Bones and its characters belong to FOX, not me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_So here is just a short chapter. I pulled it off the top because my chapter was getting to long, and this was a good place to break it. _

_I need to perform a mea culpa. One of my wonderful readers, Syd15, did all of the translating for me on the previous chapter. (I can count to 10 in Spanish, and that's about the size of it!!) She was really wonderful about it, even when I made it harder for her by using some online translator which totally f-ed things up for her. Syd- I'm SO sorry! And, Thank You!! You ROCK!! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Temperance Brennan stared at the F.B.I. Agent. Her arms wrapped across her chest, as she assumed the position of a person who was fiercely perturbed. "What are you doing here Booth?"

Booth chuckled softly and closed the space between them. "Hello-Good to see you too," he replied smoothly.

"I asked what you're doing here." Brennan insisted. Booth's grin grew even larger as she began to look like a petulant child.

"Well…" he drawled. "I decided that if this case was important to you… then I should help. After all… we are partners. _Right_?"

"You're an F.B.I. Agent, Booth. You have no authority here."

"Ahhh," he nodded. "That's where you're wrong. I convinced some associates at the D.E.A. that drugs could be smuggled into the Jeffersonian along with all those artifacts you've been receiving. You see… I explained how easy it was to smuggle things into the Institute. I mean- it's happened before. So for now I'm working under the auspices of the D.E.A. as a special liaison."

"How do you do," Booth turned to the man on Brennan's right and addressed him for the first time.

"Booth, this is Andrew Romero, he's an agent with the Agencia Federal de Investigación. Andrew, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth of the Federal Bureau of Investigation. My Partner. (She turned back to Booth.) - There are no drugs being smuggled into the Jeffersonian. You know that."

The two men exchanged a handshake as they eyed each other suspiciously.

"Well… now we can be sure- can't we," Booth shrugged noncommittally as he turned his attention back to Brennan.

Romero interrupted long enough to verify with Brennan that they were still set to head out to the Mayan Temple site the next morning. Brennan assured him that it was still her intention to go. As he turned to walk away, he reminded her to pack a bag light enough she could carry it over rough terrain.

"Great. So I guess we're already on the case," Booth replied calmly. "We'll see you in the morning Romeo."

Booth placed his hand possessively on the small of Brennan's back and steered her toward the elevator.

"His name is Romero," Brennan hissed. "And, where exactly do you think you're going?"

"Why… to my room of course," Booth's smirked.

"For your information… you are _not_ staying with me," Brennan growled defiantly.

"Nope," Booth chuckled. "But I'll be right next door if you need me- Room 213."

Booth dangled the key in front of her face. Brennan's eyes grew humongous and her mouth dropped open. Just as quickly, her mouth snapped shut and her lips pulled in; her eyes nearly disappeared into a squint of annoyance. Brennan's arms went back across her chest, and her back stiffened.

Booth's hand stayed on her back. As the elevator door opened he guided her to her door, waiting patiently as she pulled out her key and inserted it into the lock. As her door pushed open, Booth's arm wrapped more tightly around her waist, and he pulled her body close. Before Brennan had a chance to react, he's lips slid across hers. When she gasped in surprise, his tongue slipped into her mouth to caress her tongue.

Brennan's head began to spin. His tongue was warm and wet. Her body responded instinctively, despite the clamor in the recesses of her brain. Her hands stole behind his neck and pulled him closer, tighter.

Before she had time to adjust to the comfort of his lips, they were gone. _So was he_. Brennan stood in the doorway of her room and watched the door to his room close behind him. The soft goodnight he'd whispered in her ear still reverberated in her head. What exactly was he doing here she wondered, as she closed the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

The phone rang persistently despite Angela's best attempts to ignore it. It was midnight according to the bedside clock; she wondered who could be calling.

"This better be good," she growled into the phone. It was probably the only phone in the whole damn mansion without Caller I.D.

"Did I wake you," an apologetic voice greeted her.

"I wasn't exactly trying to sleep, sweetie," Angela giggled.

"He's here Angela. Booth is here."

"What's that sweetie?" She mouthed 'Brennan' to Hodgins, who'd just peeked out from under the sheet to admonish her for answering the phone. She'd probably never get used to the fact that they had staff around here somewhere who was supposed to do that.

"I told you- Booth's here," Brennan whined on the other end.

"Really? What do you know? He flew all the way to Mexico City?" Angela feigned innocence. She placed her hand over the receiver and informed Hodgins that Booth had made it, and Brennan sounded pissed.

Brennan continued to rant on the other end. It took all of Angela's will not to burst out laughing at her friend. She had no doubt that Brennan's anger would be redirected at her if she had any clue of the conversation she'd had with Booth just a couple of days ago.

XXXXXXXXXX

Angela stormed into the Hoover building. She'd only been here a few times to drop off reports with Booth, but this time she was on a mission. She found Booth's office easily enough, and he was there at his desk with a pile of paperwork in front of him. When Angela spotted him, he wasn't working on the paperwork however; he sat in his chair with his back to the door and flipped his lucky poker chip. He looked as if he were miles away; 1887 miles to be exact.

Angela had just dropped Brennan off at the airport. She knew that Brennan hadn't spoken to Booth in at least two days. Not since their last major fight over this trip.

"So," Angela demanded, startling Booth out of his reverie.

Booth physically jumped out of his chair. He'd been so lost in his thoughts it took him a moment to recall where he was exactly. _Angela- lab- wait, he wasn't at the lab- he was at work. What was Angela doing at F.B.I. headquarters? Bones? Bones was gone. _

"Everything okay?" he asked instinctively as he hovered over his seat, not quite sure if he should sit or stand.

"I don't know- you tell me," Angela huffed, her arms crossed and her foot tapped. "What are you going to do about this?"

"I don't understand Angela." Booth made the decision to sit back down. "What am I going to do about _what_?"

"Brennan, Booth. What are you going to do about Brennan?"

"Brennan is in Mexico City studying some billion year-old bones, Angela. What is it I'm supposed to do about that?"

"You are supposed to follow her."

Booth looked at her with complete incredulity. "What are you talking about? I can't go to Mexico!"

"You can't, or you won't," Angela demanded.

"I… I can't. I have a job, and a son, and I have absolutely no reasonable excuse to be there," Booth moaned irritably. _Didn't Angela think he'd already thought of this? He couldn't just fly down to Mexico to be with her… he couldn't just follow her half way across the world. That was just ridiculous- wasn't it? I mean look how well our last trip turned out. _

"Isn't the fact that you're her partner reason enough, I mean you are her partner aren't you? And she did find some bones- right? So doesn't that make it your job?" Angela was beyond frustrated. Why did these two have to make everything so hard?

"Believe it or not Angela, I work for the Federal Bureau of Investigation, and I have limited jurisdiction. Not every bone or dead body is my responsibility, and I have absolutely no jurisdiction over bones that are found on foreign soil and sent to the United States in a box of old bones. I just- there's just-"

Angela could tell that Booth was as upset as she was. "So…" she pondered. "Who exactly would have jurisdiction?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_God I love Angela!! Don't you?!_

_So… I got in the habit of finding music that matched the mood of my chapters. I love The Fray, and this chapter is just so all about Booth's POV, even if you get some of it from Brennan. He's definitely "In Over His Head!" or is it "Head Over Heels?"_


	10. All Over You

Title: Baring It All

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 10/?  
**Chapter Title:** All Over You  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **None  
**Disclaimer:** Bones and its characters belong to FOX, not me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_This chapter has become a beast, so here is another piece. I hope you enjoy!_

_This chapter is dedicated to CSI-4077, laperkin, and mumrulz, because you guys Rock!! _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Booth was waiting in the lobby the next morning. He had a backpack and sleep-roll at his feet, and two cups of coffee in his hand. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to get proper equipment for a hike together at the crack of dawn… in this city?"

Brennan scowled at him. "We don't need you on this trip Booth. We're just going to check out an archeological site. I want to compare some of the features of the site with some things that I feel are off at The Well. We'll be back tomorrow."

"We're partners Bones. I told you- I came to help. If you want to check out some old rocks… I'm right behind you." Booth handed her a cup of coffee. Brennan saw the same smirk she'd seen last night play across his face.

Romero showed up at that time, and she knew it was pointless to argue with Booth, so the three of them made their way out to Romero's car. He'd exchanged his usual compact for an open air jeep. Brennan threw her bag in the back and crawled into the passenger seat which left Booth in the back seat. He hopped in without complaint or a word to Romero.

They drove for a little over four hours, most of it on rough back roads, before Romero parked the car. "We hike from here," he informed them.

They formed a train as they made their way up the mountainous terrain. Romero took the lead, and Booth silently brought up the rear. He stopped on occasion; it appeared to Brennan that he was simply taking in his surroundings. She shouldn't be surprised that an Army Ranger would have an appreciation for the beauties of nature.

After a couple of hours they stopped for a rest and a snack. Booth spoke directly to Romero for the first time since the previous night. He asked about some of the local features they had passed, and was impressed that Romero seemed fairly knowledgeable about the terrain.

Romero wasn't an avid hiker; he'd much rather spend his time on the water. He told them about his Mayan heritage, and how his grandfather would take him to visit the sites when he was a child. When he was young, those trips had made him feel special and loved. It wasn't until he reached his teen years and figured out that they were all part of a larger agenda that he began to resent them.

The threesome soon packed up their gear and hit the trail again. As they moved further along, the vegetation closed in on them. Eventually, Booth began to hear a rumble. The noise grew louder as they continued, until the trees opened up, and they stood before a breathtaking vista. A 70 meter waterfall cascaded majestically before them.

"La puerta del cielo," Romero whispered in a hushed reverent tone.

"It's beautiful," Booth declared. He turned to Brennan and mouthed quietly, "what's it mean?"

"Heaven's Gate," Brennan replied automatically, inspired by the power and beauty of nature unspoiled.

"The temple is just on the other side of those trees," Romero indicated the thick vegetation on the opposite side of the fast moving stream. "We'll need to make camp here, and then hike down about a mile. There's a bridge there that will get us to the other side."

Booth and Brennan both lowered their backpacks and began to unpack supplies. Booth's pack was heavier, and contained a small serviceable tent, while Brennan had only the sleep-roll Romero had provided.

Romero had also brought a tent, which looked large enough to fit two in close quarters. Booth watched the understanding flip on behind Brennan's eyes. He'd like to deck Romero, but knew that it would only anger Bones more.

When they had organized their supplies they made their way along the creek until they found the bridge. It was made of wood and rope; it looked quite old, but in serviceable condition

"Someone's been out here," Booth observed. "This bridge has been maintained."

"Yeah," Romero explained, "the locals still come to the temple site and perform some rituals. Heritage and tradition are very important in my country."

Once they crossed the bridge, and headed back up the ridge, they began to see the temple peak through the tops of the trees. They came upon several large stelae that must have once been at the center of the plaza. Images of the rain god Chac were everywhere.

Brennan spent several hours documenting the site. She filled her camera's memory card, and questioned Romero about many of the features. They discussed some of the other sites he'd visited with his grandfather; the similarities and the differences.

Booth made himself scarce. He spent most of his time exploring the surrounding areas. He couldn't stand to watch the two of them with their heads pressed together, laughing, sharing their interest in the ruins. Booth was beginning to feel like a fool for running half way across the world after a woman who continued to make it abundantly clear that she neither needed nor wanted him around.

It was still early evening when they made their way back across the bridge. Andrew had packed in some food for the three of them. They ate a light supper in silence. Each was lost in his- her own thoughts.

Brennan finally broke the silence as she got up to stretch. "I think I'm going to call it a night. I'm sure you gentleman won't mind if I take the single. I'd like to get an early start tomorrow, so I can get these new images to Angela."

Brennan didn't wait for a response. She crawled into the small tent Booth had set up, and zipped the flap behind her.

Booth and Romero stared at each other. Booth's eyes flicked to the small double tent Romero had brought.

"I'd planned on sleeping out here," Romero vowed, suddenly very self-conscious.

Booth stood and stretched. He walked around the campfire past Romero. "That works for me Romeo."

Booth crawled into the larger tent grabbing his pack on the way, and zipped it shut behind him.

XXXXXXXXXX

Booth sat on one of the many flat rocks that jetted out over the water. The waves slapped against the cliff below him. He focused on the curtain of water as it pounded against the rocks below. Millennia of beatings, and still the rocks stood. Sentries of the earth.

Booth thought if he came, she might realize she missed him. That they belonged together. He wanted her to know that she couldn't run from this thing between them. When he saw her with another man, he had to admit, it hurt him. Still- He didn't doubt his decision. Not until today- watching her with someone who she shared so many interests with. _What the hell was he thinking? Who was he kidding? _

Booth caught movement out of the corner of his eye. She stood like a statue, her attention drawn to the falls as well. Her alabaster skin reflected the moon's light back to it.

After what seemed like an eternity, she executed a perfect dive, barely disturbing the waters surface. Booth wasn't sure what to do. Should he stay and continue to watch, or make his presence know? Before he could make up his mind, she changed course and swam directly toward him. As she neared the edge she stopped to tread water.

"Are you coming in?" she challenged. She was Achelois, Moon Goddess, and one of the seven Muses; "she who drives away pain". How could he resist her?

Booth stood and removed his jeans as she watched. He dove into the water and surfaced just inches from where she'd been, but she had already headed for a break in the falls. He followed.

Brennan completely shut off her mind. He was here, and she needed him like the air, the water, the sun, and the moon. She was pulled into his gravitational field and couldn't- _wouldn't allow herself to_- escape.

Brennan had difficulty pulling herself up onto the slippery rocks. Booth was right on her heals. He lithely pulled himself up, and then quickly pulled her up as well. She felt as though she weighed no more than a rag doll to him, and despite herself, the display of power sent a rush of heat through her.

Their eyes met just moments before their lips. She pulled his lips down to hers and completed the kiss from the previous night.

Booth used his body to propel them back behind the curtain of water. The smooth rock face was cool against their skin. His hands moved up her body, tracing the luscious curves that he'd begun to know so well.

His right hand moved up to cup her breast. His thumb slid across the pebbled nipple, and there it was… the low moan that was almost a purr, rolled off her tongue and caught his breathe. Suddenly- he couldn't breath. His body became as taut as a bowstring, and his own groan soon followed.

This was the miracle. Her in his arms, grabbing, pulling, waiting, wanting more… so much more. And yet, he was at her mercy. He pressed his size into her, an admission of weakness. He couldn't withhold himself from her, even if he wanted to, even if once he'd like to be the one to walk away. His need too great, he was at the mercy of his desire.

Her hand came down between them, and she palmed him; one stroke, then another… he couldn't take any more. He grabbed her to pull her up. Her legs became a vise around his hips, and her hand was still there guiding him. He entered her in one long slow stroke. Her head fell back, and he felt her walls twitch. She was already so close he could feel the heat and wetness begging for release within her.

His mouth pressed to the pulse point in her neck as he slowly pulled out and stoked back in- one, two. Her heart raced beneath his tongue. His mouth moved up to her ear and he breathed two words "my Bones."

She fell… toppling headlong down an infinite cavern of light. The sound of her name reverberated through her body with each spasm. Her nails bit into his flesh and she cried out, head shaking… it was too soon, too quick, she wanted to prolong the sweet torture.

When she finally pulled herself back to the moment, he was there- holding on tightly. Never willing to let her fall alone. She looked into his eyes and saw the need, the love- its intensity frightened her. Yet, at the same time, it pulled at something in her own heart. Something so foreign to her, that she couldn't believe it was a part of her.

She understood sex, and biology, the neurochemicals involved in sexual arousal; endorphins, oxytocin, norepinephrine, and dopamine. She didn't understand the way her heart ached when he was gone, or why it took wings when she saw him in that hotel lobby, despite her outward reaction. She couldn't understand why she needed him so badly, and hated herself for needing him at the same time.

Brennan adjusted her grip on Booth's shoulders, and used the leverage to take control of their rhythm.

Booth felt her increase their rhythm, and he took her cue. He shifted their bodies so that she was pressed between his chest and his forearms, which were pressed against the rock face. He increased the pressure and the tempo.

The curtain of water wrapped them like a cocoon. It was surprisingly quiet, and the sound of their breathing filled the small space. Booth pumped into her, emptying his fear and frustration, his desire and his love into her with each stroke. He needed her, he wanted her, he hated himself for both. _He wouldn't change either. _

He could feel that she was close, and he allowed himself to follow her. He climbed to the peak with her, and they jumped hand in hand, neither quiet sure where they would land.

One word filled the night _"Booooooth."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ahhhhh, that feels so much better! So… you didn't get the cliffy I'd intended, but you got the SMUT. For those of you who were wanting some "testosterone spillage" … sorry… I really needed to write some smut, b/c we all know that's my forte', and I just love it sooooo much!! Just remember… it's not over till the true Alpha-Male has marked his territory!_

_Wait… did that just happen? LOL _

_Back to the angst! For a bit longer anyway. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**All Over You: The Spill Canvas**

Yeah **he's a looker**, but I really think it's **guts that matter **most.  
I displayed them for you, strewn out about from coast to coast.

I am easily make believe, just dress me up in what you want me to be.  
I'll take back what I've been saying for quite some time now.

I gotta feel you in my bones again, I'm all over you. I'm not over you.  
I wanna taste you one more time again, I'm all over you. I'm not over you.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I wanna taste you one more time again, I'm all over you. I'm not over you.  
This life is way too short to get caught up in all this stuff when I just want you to love me back. Why can't you just love me back?


	11. Better Days

Title: Baring It All

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 11/?  
**Chapter Title:** Better Days  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **none  
**Disclaimer:** Bones and its characters belong to FOX, not me. This story is purely meant to entertain. No copyright infringement is intended.

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_This one is quick, and it's ending where the original chapter (two chapters back) was supposed to. I added a scene on request, and so I decided to leave it here. I hope you enjoy! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Andrew Romero wasn't sure what to think of Seeley Booth. He obviously wasn't here for 'work' purposes. He certainly hadn't been much use today. _Romero rolled over again… trying to get comfortable on the hard ground. _However, he was the good doctor's partner. From what Andy had witnessed so far, and discerned from all reports, Dr. Brennan was very good at her job. It stood to reason that she would only work with the best.

'_So why had the guy flown almost 2,000 miles when he obviously had no interest in the case?' _As far as Andy could tell, the F.B.I. agent acted like any other tourist, taking in the scenery and asking banal questions. There had to be more to this relationship.

Romero heard the nearby tent rustle. The American made his way through the dark in the direction of the stream. Andy thought for a moment about joining him by the water, but he'd finally found a comfortable position, and the other man didn't really look like he was in the mood for company. As a matter of fact… if Andrew had to say… he looked like he was in another time and place.

Romero closed his eyes, and began to drift off when he heard the tent rustle again. Strangely, it sounded more muffled this time. Several minutes later he heard a pebble thrown into the water, and then a female voice. He couldn't discern what was said, but there was no mistaking the splash that followed. _Someone had gone into the water._

Andy could not resist the urge to leave his sleep-roll and check out the situation. Part detectives curiosity, and part pure voyeurism, he quietly made his way toward the water. The shores were empty, but movement drew his eyes to the curtain of water. There, he saw the muscular F.B.I. agent, au naturale. He was hoisting the lovely anthropologist out of the water, who was in a similar state of undress.

Andrew's eyes were momentarily mesmerized by her beauty, before he realized his presence was unknown, and surely unwanted. He turned quickly and made his way back to his spot on the hard ground.

Rather than clarify things, Romero was now more confused than ever. Dr. Brennan had not looked at all pleased to see her partner last night in the hotel lobby. They had basically ignored each other all day. However, it didn't take a rocket scientist to know what was going on right now under those falls. _If those rocks could talk! _

Romero crawled back into his sleep-roll and tried to find his comfortable position again. He lay there for a long time before he heard a distant cry in the night- It was just one word.

XXXXXXXXXX

Booth woke with a smile on his face. Brennan had gone back to her own tent last night, and he was uncertain what type of greeting he'd get from her this morning. But, regardless of it all he was happy.

No matter what happened from this point, her body had told him everything he needed to know. Booth could still feel her shudder around him; he could still hear her moaning his name. Her body screamed its need and desire; her kisses whispered their secrets in the dark. She wanted him as much as he wanted her.

When he exited the tent, he was met with the strong aroma of campfire coffee. Brennan was disheveled; she looked as though she hadn't slept at all. Romero gave him a look that, in no uncertain terms, told Booth he knew what had gone on last night. Booth returned the favor with his 'that's right, she's all mine' smirk. They were quite a threesome.

They downed their coffee, and packed up camp as quickly as possible. They were on their way back down the mountain before the sun had fully exposed the steep trail. Again they formed a train with Romero in front, and Booth pulling up the rear. They pressed on only stopping for brief rests and water breaks.

They could smell it before they ever cleared the trail- the smell of burnt rubber and plastic, charred metal. When they burst through the bushes they found that the jeep had been completely destroyed.

The three circled the vehicle and went into detective mode automatically.

"Accelerant was used," Brennan declared. "You can smell it, plus the dash wouldn't melt like that unless something had been used to make the fire burn hot."

"The glove box is open, and this was in the front seat," Romero observed as he picked up Brennan's charred lab kit. She brought it instinctively, but decided it wasn't worth lugging up the mountain.

"They were obviously looking for something."

Booth crossed his arms and shot out his hip. "Raise your hand if you think this is a coincidence."

The three investigators traded looks of disbelief. This road was virtually untraveled. Someone had followed them, and was now attempting to hinder their return to Mexico City. Obviously someone was afraid of what they may have found.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a thorough examination of the wreckage, Romero hitched his pack back up. "We better get going. We're never going to make it down to the main road by dark otherwise."

"Go where?" Booth challenged.

"We should follow the road back down," Romero replied. He gave Booth a look that said he must be stupid.

"That will take twice as long. Plus, how do you know whoever did this isn't planning to come back. I don't have my gun with me. Do you?"

"Twice as long as what?" Brennan interjected.

"We should follow the stream down. It's about a half a click back East."

"What stream?" Romero demanded.

"The stream that cuts a path practically straight down this mountain. The stream from the falls," Booth replied sarcastically.

Brennan hitched up her pack. "We should follow Booth. He's a trained Army Ranger. He knows how to navigate his way down a mountain."

She didn't wait for Romero to agree. She simply began to follow Booth.

The human train made its way down the mountain, but now Booth was completely in charge. He kept a steady pace so that Brennan could keep up with him easily, and helped her over several rough patches when she allowed it.

They were completely exhausted, and the day was spent by the time they made it down to the main road. Booth hailed a large pick-up headed in the right direction. The threesome was allowed to jump on the back with several crates and a large pile which smelled like it was probably manure. It was going to be a long road home Booth sighed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_So… for those of you who like the little trip down voyeur lane, you may now thank laperkin and beatricks. (You both Rock!) They demanded a little "satisfaction". LOL_

_And… as you can tell by the title, the tide has turned. I believe we will see 'better days' for our TWOSOME soon. _

_And for my good friend mumrulz… that makes 4 today babe! Tell me you're still mad! You know you can't be!! Happy mumz Day!! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Goo Goo Dolls: Better Days

So take these words- and sing out loud  
Cuz everyone is forgiven now  
Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again


	12. You And Me

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 12/?  
**Chapter Title:** You and Me  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **3x12: Baby in the Bough

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_This chapter is dedicated to MariaPim, LocoGreggo, HawkAngel XD, laperkin, danireed, laura-az, Celtic Gina, BlueTigress, Aching Bones, mumrulz, CSI-4077, and bea.tricks… the most awesome readers, who take time out of their busy lives to give me marvelous feedback. It makes the whole experience so much nicer! You'll never know how much I appreciate it! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Not only were they completely exhausted, but they now carried a smell with them that none of them wanted to identify. The pick-up had dropped them at the nearest village where they were able to find a phone and have Romero call for a ride.

Booth and Brennan were dropped at the hotel first. They collapsed against the elevator's cold steel walls as the ancient beast slowly lumbered to the second floor.

As soon as he exited, Booth knew something was wrong. The hackles went up on his neck, and a cold chill swept through him. Brennan attempted to make her way around him when he grabbed her and place her behind his body, positioning himself as a human shield.

Brennan could tell by the tension in his body and the roughness of his hands that something was wrong. She peeked around him to see that her hotel room door was ajar; she froze.

Booth considered his options. His room was only a few feet away, situated closer to the elevator then hers. No one had appeared at her doorway to check the halls, which might indicate that the intruders were gone. The decision was made for him when the elevator doors slid closed behind them.

Booth kept himself positioned between Brennan and the door. He could only assume she was simply too exhausted to fight him, as it was atypical of her to allow any sort of dominance she perceived as patronizing or chauvinistic. He carefully inserted his key into the door, and they made a smooth, silent enter.

Booth immediately went to retrieved his gun. "You stay here. I'm going to go check things out."

Her look told him that was not going to happen! Booth had once made her promise to leave him if the situation got dangerous. There was a baby involved then, little Andy, but it had still broken Brennan's heart to agree. The idea of leaving him in danger was more than she could take.

They'd always faced things together. That was why his betrayal in Daytona had hurt so much. It had taken her a long time to come to terms with the fact that, in the end, they'd faced that situation together as well. Booth had always been right there. He'd protected her by taking a life, and that was something he would have to carry forever. She wasn't going to abandon him now- when she was the reason he was here.

Booth toed the door of her room open, his gun drawn. Someone had been looking for something. Her bags were emptied, and the room tossed. Booth checked the closet and bathroom, but it was obvious that the intruders were long gone.

XXXXXXXXXX

The place was soon swarming with police. Romero showed up at some point. The only thing missing was Brennan's computer bag, which contained her laptop and notes.

The shear exhaustion rolled off of Brennan in waves. Booth convinced her to go to his room, shower, and lay down. He could deal with the police.

Brennan let the water wash over her. She'd barely slept the previous night, and her body felt ever mile of their seemingly endless journey. They'd returned to camp the previous night completely spent, but as soon as she'd zipped herself into her tent, all she wanted was to be back by his side. Now, she let the smell of his shampoo embrace her.

She had grabbed one of his t-shirts from his bag and was putting it on when the door opened. Booth quickly stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"They're wrapping things up," he sighed. He looked completely wiped out. "They're not going to let you back in your room tonight, so I checked with the front desk. The only room that's available is two floors up. I don't want you that far away. So- I guess you're stuck here."

Brennan nodded distractedly, completely engrossed in the notepad on her lap.

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower. Then we can order some room service."

Booth supported himself against the side of the shower as the water pounded his back. His back was screaming, every muscle ached, but all he could think about was the woman in the next room.

Booth walked out of the bath with a towel wrapped around his waist, absently toweling his hair. Brennan was in the exact same position as when he'd entered the shower.

"I think I've remembered everything," she mumbled, more to herself than him. "I ordered some room service for us. It should be up in a bit."

Brennan glanced up briefly, and she was immediately dumbstruck. It always amazed her how stunning he was. She cleared her throat and occupied herself with her notes again, though she had completely lost focus. She nervously fingered the hair out of her eyes and slid it behind her ear.

Her loss of composure did not go unnoticed. Booth made his way to her side of the bed. He sat down casually, and tipped his knee up onto the side of the bed to face her. The towel parted much too generously to ignore.

"What are you working on?" he feigned interest.

Brennan cleared her throat nervously again; her eyes focused on the exposed skin of his inner thigh. "I'm trying to recall all of my most recent notes. All of my pictures were already sent to Ange', and I had just backed up my files to the Jeffersonian's H:drive."

Brennan's voice quavered a bit, and she cleared her throat again. _Damn she needed a drink… water- scotch._ She reached to smooth her hair back behind her ear again, when his hand came up. His fingertips traced the shell of her ear.

She gave him a stern look. "You don't play fair!"

His dimples flashed before his smirk was replaced with his best, _'Who me? I've no idea what you're talking about', _look.

"I don't know what that means," he replied innocently.

"It means," she huffed exasperatedly at him, "that you are making it impossible to resist you."

Booth smiled gently, and slid closer. The gap in the towel increased. His hand reached up gently to trace her brow, and sooth its way behind her ear. "You my dear partner are one to talk. You have mastered the art of being irresistible… I have absolutely no intention of trying to make it easy on you to resist me."

"That's how it is, huh Booth?" she taunted. She eyed him from behind her lashes, as she contemplated her next move.

She had slept with Seeley Booth exactly eight times. One had been a case of coitus interruptus; most had happened in the heat of passion. Brennan knew that this time was different. This time they would be making a statement. It would signify a shift in their relationship- one that there would be no walking away from. _Was she ready for that? _

Her fingers glided along the hard muscles of his chest to his waist. "Two can play that game."

She fingered the knot in the towel delicately before giving it one swift tug. Within moments he sat fully exposed in front of her ravenous eyes. Brennan swung herself onto his lap She then lifted herself so that she was pressed as flat against him as was humanly possible as she pushed him back against the hotel bed. She traced the shell of his ear with the tip of her tongue, then sucked his lobe into his mouth. "I believe it's my move," she purred.

Brennan slithered slowly down his body. Her lips and tongue traced the contours of his chiseled frame on the way. She would stop to nip and suck at the particularly sensitive spots; her tongue twirled around his nipple before she drew it into her mouth.

She could feel his erection pressed against her flesh; it pulsed with each movement she made. It tickled her chin as she trailed kisses over his abdomen, as her lips finally made their way to their target. Her hand came down to slowly guide him into her mouth.

Booth moaned her name in ecstasy. She felt the power surge through her whole body as he reacted to each touch, lick, stroke she administered. She knew he was very close when there was a pounding at the door.

_They both jumped._

Booth grabbed her and pulled her up beside him, instinctively placing himself between her and the door.

"Who is it?" he growled.

"Room service. I have your supper sir."

Booth turned to look at her, when he saw her dissolve into laughter. She had completely forgotten about calling down for food.

"Just leave it," Booth called out apologetically.

He turned on her and scowled. "You think it's funny that I very nearly had a heart attack."

Brennan smiled at him gently. Her hand cupped his jaw. "I think I'm going to go get our food out of the hall… then I'm going to finish making love to you."

Her lips descended on his before he had the chance to speak. Her kiss told him more about the way she felt than any words ever could. When their lips finally parted they both groaned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_And now we all groan collectively! Or sigh, or pout, or whatever emotional release comes to mind. Remember that if you throw things at me, you'll only truly hurt yourself! _

_T minus 2 days till our last Bones eppy 'Big Sigh' T minus 4 days till I have 9 weeks of uninterrupted writing time 'crickets'… ok… more of a joy for me then you! _

_I hope you all enjoyed this one. Let me know!!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Lifehouse: You and Me**

what day is it- and in what month- this clock never seemed so alive

I can't keep up- and I can't back down- I've been losing so much time  
cause it's you and me and all of the people- with nothing to do- nothing to lose  
and it's you and me and all of the people- and I don't know why-

I can't keep my eyes off of you


	13. Never Walk Alone

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 13/?  
**Chapter Title:** Never Walk Alone  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **none

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_This chapter is dedicated to all of you who were worried about Booth's ummm (what was it bea?) 'release'. LOL _

_I'm sure he'd appreciate your concern! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Booth moved on top of her gently, smoothly. They were joined- they were one. This wasn't the first time they'd been together, yet it was a first for each of them. _

_Their fingers linked. He pressed into her, and she arched to receive him. Their hearts beat to the same beat, it pushed their blood through their veins faster and faster until it exploded into their hearts._

_XXXXXXXXX_

Booth heard the alarm, but it couldn't be for him. He was in Mexico, he was with the woman he loved. Speaking of… her fingers ran slowly up his chest before her lips descended on his. He grabbed for her, but she pulled away.

"I have to go… Andrew is taking me to the lab."

Booth was suddenly very awake. "I'm up. I'll go with you."

Brennan chuckled. "Booth- No. I have to go in and check a few things out. Ange' was suppose to express me a new laptop, and I need to link to the Jeffersonian."

"It's okay, just give me a minute for a quick shower."

Brennan kissed him again. "Do you trust me?"

Booth sighed. He could give her a million reasons why he should be with her, by her side, but it would all come out sounding like he didn't want her to be alone with Romero. Which- he didn't! Booth fell back against the bed in defeat.

Brennan kissed him again. Her hand cupped his face, "I'll be back in a bit. You should call Parker. Tell him we'll be home in a few days. I don't know how much more we can learn here."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Booth had just returned to the hotel when his phone rang, and Angela's number flashed. "Hey."

"Booth. I've been trying to get a hold of Bren. Any idea where she is?"

"She was supposed to be with Romero." Concern crept into his voice. "Did you try the museum lab?"

"Yeah… right before I called you. Why aren't you with her by the way? Are you two still - squabbling?"

"I'm proving that I 'trust' her," Booth sneered.

"You're whaaa.." Angela snickered. "What the Hell has been going on down there?"

"It's been a bit crazy," Booth replied. "I should go look for Bo-. Hey Angela she just walked in."

Booth released a sigh of relief as he saw Brennan cross the lobby with Romero hot on her heels.

"I wanted to let her know that we got more information on our victim," Angela replied, Booth put her on speaker phone, as Brennan approached.

Booth interrupted Angela. "Charlotte Drake, a reporter for the New York Post when she disappeared in 2003. 24 years old. Mostly a stringer, but witnesses said she told them she was working on something big shortly before she disappeared. She grew up in Atlanta, Georgia, and went through Baylor University in Waco, TX with honors. She had no current relationship when she disappeared, and apparently had no enemies, so there were no real suspects. She moved to New York City directly after graduation with the financial support of her parents who live comfortably in Atlanta. She'd been there about 2 years, with the Post for just over a year. Mom is a school teacher, but she comes from some very old Southern money. Dad owns several large car dealerships."

"Whoa-" Angela interrupted. "That's way more info then we've got. How did you get all that so quick Booth?"

"I have my sources." Booth smirked. His smirk was quickly replaced by a grimace when Romero responded.

"He spent the day at the U.S. consulate. I imagine he visited with his friends from the C.I.A."

Brennan turned on Romero before Booth had the chance. "How do you know where he was today?"

"You're both being followed," Romero replied matter of factly.

"What? Why?" Brennan spat.

"Because there are people who are not happy that you are here Dr. Brennan. There are people who would like to ensure you don't find the information you're looking for, those people will be willing to hurt you if necessary," Romero's voice remained passive. "There are also people who want to protect you."

"And, which are you?" Booth nearly growled.

"I am Dr. Brennan's official escort," Romero smirked back.

"That may be Agent Romero," Brennan scowled. "But, Booth is my partner, and I'd like an answer to that question as well."

Within moments Agent Romero became certain of two things; one, Dr. Temperance Brennan did not want a protector of any sort, and two, there was more to this partnership than a '_partnership_'.

Romero quickly explained that he didn't know about the traces until that morning when he saw that he and Brennan were followed to the lab. A few well placed phone calls, while she was occupied, filled in the rest of the details.

XXXXXXXXXX

The three made their way out to Romero's car to snag a light supper. They'd talked for several hours. Booth was convinced that, though more interested in Bones than he would like, Romero was a straight up cop. And, he'd be a valuable ally. This was his home turf, and he knew the players.

Romero turned the key in the ignition and the starter clicked. "Everyone out of the car," Romero shouted.

They had barely cleared the parking lot when the car exploded in a fireball. Brennan grabbed Booth. More to reassure herself that he was there, and safe, then from fear.

"It would appear that someone is convinced you already know too much," Romero announced, as he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and hit speed dial.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dum, Dum, Dum… or Yum, Yum, Yum- whichever. I wanted to post this before the season finale. I hope all the Bones fans around the world get to watch it ASAP. My daughter has a softball game at 7, so I will have to be satisfied with delayed gratification. (Sort of like Booth!) Alas… the price we pay for procreation. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Megadeth - Never Walk Alone

When you feel that something's wrong  
I'll shelter you and keep you warm  
I'll never let you walk alone

I loved you when you still hated me  
I'm comin' and it wont be long  
Time to reap what I have sewn  
Never ever let you walk alone  
I know your enemy it once was me


	14. Wreck Of The Day

**Title:** Baring It All**Author: Tom's gg****Chapter:** 14/?**Chapter Title:** Wreck of the Day**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content**Spoilers: **none

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

__

This one is for the ABSOLUTELY FABULOUS- **CSI-4077 **(L) You rock my world!! **Happy Birthday to You!! **(A Day Late- Sorry!!) Have a drink on me!! (I prefer Tequila shots w/ Corona chaser!)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Brennan paced the hall as Booth leaned back against the hospital waiting room wall and flipped his poker chip. They had been waiting for over two hours for word on Agent Romero. In the last 36 hours they had had their car blown to pieces, and Brennan had almost been run down by a speeding car… if Booth hadn't shoved her out of the way in the nick of time, she would have been seriously injured, if not killed.

Now Agent Romero was lying on a gurney somewhere down this hallway with a bullet in his shoulder that was meant for one of them, probably Brennan.

"Don't you think we should have heard something by now?" Brennan quizzed.

"I think we'll hear something once Romeo is ready for them to tell us something," Booth grumbled.

Booth didn't like the edge of concern in Bones' voice. She barely knew this guy for Christ sake. It's not like he'd ever gotten blown up for her. So… he took a bullet, it's not like that wasn't something Booth himself hadn't done.

"Bones. I hate to be the one to state the obvious-"

"I know Booth," she affirmed. "Obviously, someone thinks I know something."

He grabbed his chip out of the air one last time and pocketed it. "Maybe you do know something. Maybe you just don't have all the pieces to have that something mean anything yet."

Brennan looked at him with her usual, 'what the hell are you talking about' grimace. "I don't know what that means Booth. I don't have any evidence. I have a few small bones. We know who the victim is and that she obviously wasn't part of any Mayan sacrifice ritual. We also know she didn't belong down here in Mexico. Other than that… (she shrugged) we don't have anything."

Booth grabbed her arm as she paced by again. He led her to one of the many chairs in the empty waiting room. "Why are you here?"

She stared at him blankly. "I wanted to see the rest of the artifacts from the site."

"No Bones," he shook his head. "Why are you _still _here. You saw all of the remaining artifacts the first day. You hadn't been back to the lab again until two days ago- the first time someone attempted to kill you, by the way. Why are you still in Mexico? What are you looking for?"

She looked off into some distant unseen place. She'd finally understood his meaning, and he could see her work the problem in her head.

"I don't know… something about the site itself… the photos. In my early years I spent a lot of time on Mayan sites. There are just certain consistencies that you expect… certain features, placements… there is just something off at the Well. I can't quite put my finger on it."

Booth nodded his encouragement.

"But I don't know anything Booth. I don't have any evidence. It's just a-"

"Feeling," he finished for her. He smiled at her, a bit of smugness.

She wanted to punch him for just a moment before she let loose a throaty laugh. "I am going to be kicked out of the AAFC. They don't actually recognize following your gut as an approved method of investigation."

Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her close. He touched his forehead to hers and mumbled gently, "No. But at in the F.B.I., they may just give you a commendation for it."

They were still seated there with their foreheads pressed together; Booth was about to tip his head… just a bit… to plant a longing kiss on her lips, when someone cleared their throat. "Dr. Brennan- Agent Booth? Will you come with me please?"

The two lovers each jumped back. Booth's hand instinctively went to his belt where his holster should be. There was nothing there.

"Who the Hell are you," Booth scowled.

"Agent Francisco Alvarez. I work for the Agencia Federal de Investigación with Andrew Romero." He pulled a badge out of his waistband and held it out for the two to examine. "Would you please follow me?"

Booth and Brennan followed Agent Alvarez down a series of twisting and turning corridors. Long past the surgical wing they had followed Romero to, and past what looked to be any serviceable part of the hospital.

Booth was about to comment, when they reached an exterior door. Agent Alvarez promptly opened it for them, and stood aside to allow them to pass. The door led to some type underground parking facility. An ambulance was parked with its rear doors adjacent to the building.

Agent Alvarez moved to the ambulance as soon as both Booth and Brennan had passed through to the garage. When he opened the ambulance rear doors, they saw Andrew seated in the back with his arm in a sling. He eyed them both solemnly.

"Dr. Brennan. Agent Booth. Get in please."

XXXXXXXXXX

The ambulance weaved its way through the tight streets of Mexico City. The threesome were silent for a bit.

"You look like you survived," Booth finally broke the silence. "So… you wanna tell us where we're going."

Andrew tipped his head toward the front of the vehicle to indicate the driver who was barely visible. "Indeed, Agent Booth. The bullet missed any vital organs, and it doesn't appear to have done much damage internally according to the doctors. Thank you for your concern."

The two men smiled at each other in acknowledgement. It was inevitable that there would be a certain amount of rivalry between two such highly competitive, high-achieving males. Despite that, there was also a great deal of respect and camaraderie. They both fought on the same side of a very difficult war; good versus evil- the villainous versus the victims.

The ambulance took them to another parking facility on the outskirts of town. A large SUV with heavily tinted windows was parked in the first stall. The driver parked the ambulance in the loading zone and walked around to let the three passengers out.

As they approached the SUV Andrew threw Booth the keys. "You drive."

Brennan took her place in the passenger seat, and Andrew wordlessly climbed in back.

"Head East," he finally said once Booth had the vehicle pointed out of the garage.

Andrew seemed preoccupied for the first ten minutes of the ride. His attention remained on the road behind them. Suddenly, his phone rang. There was a short conversation which consisted mostly of grunts of acknowledgement or emphatic 'No's' on his end. When he hung up he began to speak.

"We are headed to Tampico. We will be met there by helicopter. There are only four people within my government who know where you currently are, and only three who know where you are headed.

The helicopter will take us North to the U.S. border where we will be met by agents from your government.

It has become very clear to myself and my superiors that someone wants you dead, Dr. Brennan. Therefore, it is incumbent on us to get you out of our country, as soon as possible, before you become a permanent resident in one of its many graveyards."

"But we're not done with our investigation," Brennan argued. "We need to figure out what it is they think I know if we're going to figure out who tried to kill us."

Romero scowled. "Frankly, I am less concerned with finding out who is trying to kill you than ensuring that they are not successful."

"He has a point," Booth interjected.

"Booth? We've never run away from a case. Never. How can we start now? What? Am I just suppose to let this girls parents go on not knowing what happened to their daughter?"

"I'm not convinced all the answers to the puzzle are in Mexico, Bones. I think we need to spend some time getting into Charlotte's life. That was in the U.S."

Brennan thought quietly for a moment. "You may be right. We need to know why she was in Mexico in the first place, and what the 'big story' she was working on was."

'Would that be your gut talking, Bones?" Booth chuckled merrily as he navigated the truck up the highway to Tampico.

XXXXXXXXXX

It was past 10PM when the helicopter landed in the desert just across the U.S. border outside of Brownsville, Texas. There were several government vehicles and a U.S. military helicopter waiting for them.

Romero had all of the required documents which allowed him to accompany them to their final destination. He was ultimately headed to Washington where he would be assigned as a Special Liaison for a while. His superiors thought it best to get him out of the way for a bit, until the dust settled.

They next landed in, what looked to Booth to be, the middle of the Arizona desert. It was well past midnight. There was a lone vehicle. It was a large SUV, but Booth could clearly see that it wasn't government issue.

As they approached Booth realized that there was an elderly woman at the wheel. Brennan's face lit up once she saw her, so it was obviously someone she knew. She took off toward the vehicle at full sprint.

As soon as Brennan reached the truck she ripped the back door open. Booth could see just over her shoulder, and there sat none other than Noanie Gibbs.

"Hey-ya sista… I heard you got yourself in trouble," she smirked.

The two woman hugged tightly. A tear rolled down Brennan's cheek. The elderly woman got out of the car and also received a tight embrace. All Brennan could think was- 'It's good to be home.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_My God it feels good to have MUSEY back and be writing on this story again! Lots of twist and turns still ahead! _

_Aren't you glad to see Noanie? Everyone wave and say 'Hi!'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Anna Nalick - Wreck Of A Day


	15. Black Velvet

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 15/?  
**Chapter Title:** Black Velvet  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **none

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_This chapter is dedicated to Mr. Bs fabulous eyes; especially when they are all smoky black with rage or desire. ( x SWOONS x) _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Booth stood at the cliffs edge and stared out at the vista. They'd driven out to a remote spot in the desert that Noanie had given them directions to.

When Booth had staggered into the kitchen that morning, Noanie had quickly cornered him.

"_I have very specific instructions from Angela as to how you are supposed to spend your evening," she whispered conspiratorially. "So when Tempe gets here you need to just go along with everything I say… Got it?"_

_Booth nodded sleepily; too tired and confused to argue. After all the excitement of the previous day, Bones and he had fallen into bed, curled in each others arms, and they'd fallen to sleep almost immediately. When he woke, she was nowhere to be found. He'd half expected to see her here, in the kitchen. _

"_Angela also told me to tell you, that you quote 'didn't get the chance to fully appreciate the beauty of the desert on your last trip', and she expected you to take 'full advantage'." Noanie gave him a playful poke in the rib. "Man prince charming… and I thought I was your only cheerleader." _

_Booth chuckled noncommittally. Brennan entered the room at that exact moment from the rear of the house. "Noanie… this place is just as beautiful as I remember."_

_She walked across the kitchen and rubbed up against Booth. "Good morning." _

_God she was sexy first thing in the morning. Booth smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss gently on top of her head. He wondered silently what his chances of getting her back into the bedroom were, when Noanie started in. _

"_Yeah… it's been tough keeping up with the place since I got back, but Aunt Barbara's been great." _

_Noanie had only been out of the hospital for a few weeks and the strain of her ordeal still showed on her weakened form. She had regained much of her color and spunk, but her weight was still down, and she moved as though she still hurt all over. _

" _- By the way Booth, you could help me out."_

_Booth was a bit stunned but responded willingly. "Anything."_

"_Has Tempe ever told you about my '66 T-bird?"_

_Booth's mouth dropped open. "You have a 1966 Thunderbird?"_

"_Convertible!" Noanie added._

"_Convertible?" Booth replied anxiously._

"_Yep," Noanie smiled. "A 1966 Ford Thunderbird convertible 428FE."_

"_You've got the 428- 7Liter V-8? There are only like (Booth paused to think) six of those known to exist."_

"_Yep," Noanie said, satisfied her information that Seeley Booth was a 'car guy' hadn't been wrong. _

"_Oh my God," Booth was near apoplectic. "Can I see it?'_

"_Better than that- I'd like you to take it out. Blow the dust out. Aunt Barb just does appreciate the old girl."_

_Booth walked up to Noanie and gave her a huge hug. He felt like a kid who'd just won the lottery. "You- are a good friend! I could kiss you."_

"_Please don't," Noanie giggled. "Tempe and I have been friends for a long time. I know how thoroughly she can kick my ass."_

So- they'd ended up alone together here in this deserted piece of desert, watching the sky turn from blue to pink and orange and a beautiful shade of caramel.

Angela had apparently taken care of everything. Their stuff from Mexico had been shipped back to D.C. in order that they not be traced. Angela apparently had gone by Brennan's apartment and packed up some things for Brennan, which had arrived earlier that morning.

The case had included every skimpy, revealing piece of clothing that Brennan owned, and even some she didn't. There wasn't a button down or a pair of slacks amongst the items. And there was far more La Perla then Brennan remembered ever buying.

Angela had also provided Booth with some wardrobe; sans any underwear. She had included every tight sexy T and pair of jeans in his closet. Particularly ever one Brennan had ever commented on.

Apparently, Angela had been the one to recommend to Cullen that they come to Arizona to lay low for a bit, until they could figure out their next move.

_Brennan needed to remember to thank her. _

Noanie had taken on the entertainment of Agent Romero for the evening, with a trip to the local farmers market. It turned out they had a lot in common, including an interest in Navaho art.

She'd asked Booth to take her car for a drive… something about it being bad for the engine to sit idle too long. That seemed completely counter intuitive to Brennan, but Booth seemed to agree.

They'd headed out with a full tank of gas and a basket full of goodies packed by Aunt Barbara. They had just completed their dinner, along with a bottle of wine, and Booth stood at the edge of the mesa to stare at the valley below.

Brennan lay on the blanket. She could not take her eyes off of him. They were drawn to the marvelous V formed by his inguinal ligament. That perfect V crowned by perfect abs, which were crowned by prefect pecs… and that smile.

He'd lost his shirt some time during their dinner, and as his jeans rode low on his hips, she had a perfect view of all that wonderful flesh and muscle and bone that was Seeley Booth.

Brennan licked her lips as she thought about the perfect piece of flesh that V led to. The way it filled her, and made her whole. Like it was made to fit her and her alone.

He finally turned to looked at her with those smoky eyes and she felt her knees weaken despite the fact that she was in a prone position.

Booth sauntered back over to the blanket, as only he could do, and lay himself out next to her. There was a quiet and a stillness in the air that could not be violated by words. His lips fanned over hers like a whisper.

Brennan pressed into him. Her whole body was already on fire and only his lips could quench the flame. Her hands traced the muscles she'd admired moments before. His nipples hardened to her touch.

Booth couldn't get over how beautiful she was under the fading light. She was dressed in a simple tank top, with tiny beads inset at the scooped collar and hem. The hem barely reached the top of her low rider jeans. He was sure he'd never seen those before. The blue of the top emphasized the sparkle in her eyes.

He was drawn back to her, to her heat. When his lips descended on hers, all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart against his chest. His heart raced as if he were in a flat-out run, his erection throbbed like it had its own heartbeat.

Her hands worked nimbly at his waist, and he soon felt the thick fabric of his jeans being pulled down his hips. He raised himself slightly to ease the fabrics descent.

Suddenly her lips and heat were gone, and she stood next to him. She gracefully pulled the fabric of her top over her head and dropped it down onto the blanket to reveal her perfect breasts. This was followed by the hum of her zipper before she eased the fabric of her own jeans down along her hips.

Booth reached up to still her hands. He gently tugged the delicate lace of her panties down, caressing each foot as she stepped out of them. When these too were added to the pile, Brennan lowered herself onto him.

Their lips danced across each other once more, as their breath grew raspy and their bodies tensed.

He watched as she gently reached down and guided him into her warmth. His eyes bore into her. All that desire burned right through her.

He reached up and stroked the hair from her eyes. She smiled.

Their rhythm began slowly… like a song. His hands rode her hips, stealing upward on occasion to rub across her taut nipples. She held onto him… for leverage, for strength.

She could feel the tension build and her motions came quicker. His hips worked beneath her to push deeper and harder. He moved inside her, his thickness surged and retreated until the final moment when his body convulsed into hers with a powerful rush. Brennan's back arched.

Their hearts raced, and their blood flowed, and as she too found her release, Brennan howled out into the desert sky. A lone wolf called out its reply in the distance.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_(x Sighs dramatically x) A little desert lovin'. Just what Dr. Angela ordered! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alannah Myles - Black Velvet **

Black velvet and that little boy's smile  
Black velvet with that slow southern style  
A new religion that'll bring ya to your knees  
Black velvet if you please


	16. Love Will Come Through

**Title:** Baring It All

**Author: Tom's gg**

**Chapter:** 16/?

**Chapter Title:** Love Will Come Through

**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth

**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content

**Spoilers: **none

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Just wanted to let you all know that I'm headed on a family holiday. We leave Monday, and as the weekend will be spent packing- this will be the last update till I get back. I've PROMISED my kids NO computer… but that doesn't mean I can't take my trusty notebook with me. I'll try very hard to have an update ready when I get back on the 23__rd__. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Romero left for Washington that morning after a two day respite. Noanie had driven him to Davis-Monthan AFB to catch a military transport, and Booth had been just a bit too happy to see him go.

Booth and Brennan both knew where they were headed; there was really no need for a long discussion. They'd hung around Noanie's place in order to give the Feds time to coordinate with the Mexican Government, and make preparations.

They were in a heated argument about the ecological impact of damming the Snake River to support population expansion in the Southwest when Noanie came in the house. She had a large envelope in her hands.

"I've got something for you," she announced to Booth.

The envelope contained two fake I.D.s, social security cards, credit cards, the works.

"I don't even want to know how you obtained these," Booth groaned as he examined the perfectly executed forged documents.

"Don't worry about it G-man," Noanie chuckled. "I got them from your boss. Apparently, even Deputy Director Cullen is anxious to see you stay alive; 'For a bit longer, or at least till he could kill you himself,' were his exact words… I think. He sent this stuff with Andrew's pick up detail."

Booth grumbled at her mention of his supervisor. Cullen was just going to love busting Booth's balls about this one. He had a theory that Dr. Brennan found trouble.

He passed the I.D.s to Bones; she got a good laugh as well; Anthony and Roxanne Hart of Philadelphia, Pennsylvania.

Booth sighed and grabbed Brennan. He held her close for a moment. He'd enjoyed their time together. No worries, plenty of space; the real world had seemed like another lifetime.

"Time to pack partner."

Brennan smiled at her friend over Booth's shoulder. Despite Noanie's annoying habit of lapsing into college reminiscences around Booth, it had been wonderful to spend time here again. To stay up late and chat with her friend.

She'd also had the opportunity for some one on one time with Aunt Barb the previous evening.

"_He's bonded to you, you know Tempe."_

"_Bonded?" The statement had come out of nowhere as they chopped vegetable for a cru-de-ta. _

"_He's emotionally attached to you. It peels off of him in waves. _

_(there was a pause while both women focused on their tasks.)_

_So, do you love him?" _

"_He's-" Brennan stopped herself. _'He's my partner' _wasn't going to work any more. Especially not with Aunt Barb who'd known her for too many years to count and understood all the intricate barriers that Tempe had fortified herself with over the years. _

"_He's special." Brennan struggled over the words, suddenly her vocabulary simply wasn't extensive enough._

"_Oh honey… every female in a 3,000 mile radius knows he's special. I'm talking about what he means to you." Aunt Barb had never been one to fall for evasion tactics. You could see where Noanie got her brazenness. _

_Brennan stopped chopping and turned around. She leaned her weight on the counter as Barb continued to rinse and peel next to her. _

"_I think it's possible that I have become emotionally bonded to him in a way that I have never experienced before" Brennan sighed. "Empirically, as to whether or not that constitutes love… I just don't know how to discern that." _

_Barb now stopped as well. She dried her hands and turned to face Brennan. "Let me tell you something Temperance. When it comes to matters of the heart… that overly developed brain of yours is not going to hold the answers. You have to feel it- Allow yourself to feel it- And, most of all, acknowledge it. _

_I loved one man in my life. He went off to war and never came back. (A sudden sadness filled the room.) I've had a good life. I love my niece; she's filled me with love every day. But I'd give anything to be able to go back and spend one more day with that man. One more minute to tell him how much he meant to me. _

_If you love this man- If he fills your heart with joy just by walking in the room- Don't waste your time analyzing it and dissecting it. Just acknowledge it… to yourself and to him." _

_The two women fell into silence. They turned back to the task of preparing the vegetables. Suddenly Brennan wrapped her arms around Barb and hugged her tight. "I do, love you." _

_Aunt Barb burst out laughing. "Well of course you do. Who wouldn't love me?" _

"_Not a person on this planet," a male voice added as Booth walked into the room. He immediately positioned himself behind Brennan and put his arms around her. She leaned into him. He filled her heart with joy just by walking in a room. _

XXXXXXXXXXX

The plane ride was quiet; they were both focused on the task that lay before them. Though they knew where their ultimate destination was, they also both knew that there was one stop they still had to make as Special Agent Seeley Booth, and Forensic Anthropologist Dr. Temperance Brennan. It was part of their job, and no one else was lined up to do it for them.

Booth's feet shuffled edgily as they waited for someone to reply to their knock. This was it, the worst part of the job. It helped that she was beside him, that always made it better. But, he'd still have given anything not to have to be the one standing here.

Brennan ran through the details that they knew one more time in her head. They hadn't recovered enough of the skeleton to find cause of death. They'd been lucky to be able to extract enough DNA for a match. She could sense Booth's distress. This was the part of the job that hurt him the most… both of them really.

She empathized too much with these people. She knew all too well the pain they had suffered over the last five years. She also knew, despite the peace of finally knowing, there was a finality to this act that could not be avoided. All hope was now finally lost.

The door was answered by a small woman with lines etched deeply across her face- as though she hadn't smiled in a very long time.

"Mrs. Drake?" Booth spoke. He flipped open his badge at her wary nod. "I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We need to talk with you about your daughter Charlotte."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Man… I wish I'd left you on a smuttier chapter! (x Sighs x) But, alas, the case must move on!! I need to thank Aching Bones. She made a comment in a review: _

"This story is changing all the time and I like it..."

_In my original summary I wrote that "this story will quickly **evolve**... " and it does just seem to keep doing that! I got a little smile and a tingle at that realization, so Thank You!! Who says change has to be a bad thing?!_

_BTW… Let's all thank Aunt Barb! No wonder Noanie it so dang smart!! LOL_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Travis - Love Will Come Through**


	17. All I Need Pt1

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 17/?  
**Chapter Title:** All I Need Pt. 1  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **Dialogue from Death in the Saddle and the Glowing Bones in the 'Old Stone House'

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_I'd like to once again thank my Good Friend mumrulz. I became frozen with this piece- staring at the same few paragraphs for hours on end. She spent quite a bit of time with me going back and forth to help me work through it. This chapter and a large part of the next one are the result. Thank you so much my wonderful "Bones Expert". _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

John Steinbeck once wrote, "Change comes like a little wind that ruffles the curtains at dawn. It comes like the stealthy perfume of the wildflowers hidden in the grass."

Temperance Brennan's life had changed; there was no denying that. The changes that blew into her life had gone unnoticed at first, like the opening of a window slowly as the day grew warmer. He had come into her life and everything was different.

Brennan glanced over at his profile as he concentrated on the heavy downtown Atlanta traffic.

They'd spent several hours with Charlotte Drake's parents. Her mom had shown them photos, scrapbooks, trophies… a whole life reduced to a few gilded mementos.

They'd gone through the piles of scrapbooks that contained Charlottes' articles all the way back to her time on the high school paper. She was a talented writer. She had a way of humanizing any story, even if it was about the repaving of the high school parking lot.

Her parents had no idea what she'd been working on at the time of her death. They hadn't talked with her in several months, and you could see how deeply it hurt them.

When Booth and Brennan finished with Charlotte's parents, they'd headed to the local F.B.I. headquarters, and then they'd gone by the impound lot to pick up the Chevy Camaro they were currently driving.

They'd decided to drive to their next location, since that would make it easier for them to disappear and become Tony and Roxie Hart from Philly. They had a thirteen hour drive ahead of them, but they weren't in any hurry.

Brennan continued to steal glances at him as he navigated them onto the freeway and away from the thicker traffic of the city. Her mind drifted to a conversation they'd had, at the diner, a few months before their little excursion to Florida.

_Booth- Here we are. All of us are basically alone, separate creatures just circling each other. All searching for that slightest hint of a real connection. Some look in the wrong places. Some- they just give up hope, because in their mind they're thinking 'Oh, there's nobody out there for me.' But all of us, we keep trying over, and over again. Why? Because every once in a while… every once in a while, two people meet. And there's that spark. And yes Bones, he's handsome, and she's beautiful. And maybe that's all they see at first... but making love? Making. Love. That's when two people become one._

The truth was- sex with Seeley Booth was an earth shattering experience. Temperance Brennan had never had a more thoughtful, energetic, imaginative… Brennan felt the heat rise up her body as the images flashed through her mind.

No. There was no doubt that Booth was the best lover she'd ever had. But, that was still just chemistry- biology. It could all be explained with the science of neurochemistry.

_Booth- …You believe in love, don't you?  
Brennan- I believe that dopamine and norepinephrine simulate euphoria because of certain biological triggers like scent, symmetrical features..._

Dopamine, Norepinephrine, Prolactin, Oxytocin, certain androgen receptors, which all affect our mood, our desire for intimacy, our perception of our mate, as well as our susceptibility to addictive activities and substances.

People who are sexually aroused experience a rise in their dopamine levels and at the time of orgasm humans experience a dopamine brainstorm which some researchers compare to the effects of heroin on the brain. Not to mention the release of the stimulant phenylethylamine, which is also present in cocoa and chocolate and elevates energy, mood and attention?

No. You couldn't explain it with sex. Sexual compatibility was chemistry, and this thing… this thing she felt with him wasn't just chemistry.

_Brennan- It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space._

_Booth- Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close. _

_Brennan- To what? Breaking the laws of physics?_

_Booth- Yeah, Bones. A miracle. _

That was it wasn't it? The way he'd become a part of her. The way he read her body, her moods, her mind. It was like he'd crawled inside her.

_Wyatt- So, if you're so uncomfortable here, why come?_

_Brennan- Because something goes on in here. He does something._

_Wyatt- And you want to find out what it is, dissect it, so that you can do it yourself._

_Brennan- Yes!_

_Wyatt- So that you can do it without Booth. So that you won't need him anymore._

_Brennan- No._

_Wyatt- No?_

_Brennan- No! I just want to observe._

_Wyatt- Surely if you want to observe, you can do that on the other side of the mirror there; instead of insisting on being in this room, with him, out of your element._

_Brennan- Observation isn't just seeing, Dr Wyatt, it's experiencing. Ideally I prefer being inside Booth's head. You know, seeing and feeling things the way he does. Then maybe I'd understand._

_Wyatt- Be one with him._

_Brennan- In a scientific sense._

Yes. Somehow he'd crawled inside her head- hadn't he? He'd crawled inside her head and become a part of her. He'd become _one _with her.

When she'd let Sully go… go without her… she'd known. She'd known it was because she couldn't live her life without _him_. She stole another look at _him_, his chiseled jaw with just a hint of scruff as the day wore on.

Booth's hand stole across the center console and kneaded her thigh. He gave her a smile- one of those stomach flopping charm smiles that melted her knees and certain other body parts.

He had somehow managed to slip inside of her. He'd wormed his way past every lead-lined, triple-locked vault she'd place around her heart. He'd started in her brain, becoming a part of her work, then reunited her with her brother, then being there… just being there when she'd lost her mother.

Yes. Brennan's mother had disappeared when she was fifteen, but it had been that day in May when she'd actually lost her mom. And Booth had understood that. He'd come… he'd brought food. He'd been an ear and a shoulder… he'd been a friend.

Sully had been a wonderful guy. He'd helped Brennan move past some of the barriers she'd erected. But she'd never loved him. No… even then there was someone else occupying space in her heart. He'd wormed his way in, bit by bit, inch by inch; with each case, each conflict, each _guy_ hug.

The heat had always been there. From the very first case, when she'd tried to tell him who the murderer was and what weapon was used, and he'd completely dismissed her. It had been there on the Cleo Eller case, when he'd backed her up against the wall in the shooting range. He could have taken her right there against the wall, and she would have thanked him for it.

No… the sexual chemistry had never been an issue between them. It was like some strange electromagnetic pulse that knocks out localized currents all around them. If you could harness that power, God only knew what you could accomplish.

The heat had always been there, then the respect, then the friendship, then the trust and caring, and at some point, in the midst of it all, was the love. The love she hadn't been willing to see or acknowledge for so long.

Brennan sighed deeply as his hand continued to caress her leg absently. Her head dropped back against the seatback. When she'd been left standing at the alter with Booth at Angela's wedding, it was the first time she even suspected things had gone too far.

The iconic image of them in front of all those people at an alter… it shouldn't have bothered her the way it did. It had frightened her because, for just the briefest second, it felt good. It felt right.

Temperance Brennan had no expectations of getting married. It was an archaic practice that only served to artificially tie you to another human being. One that you were statistically likely to hate in less than 8 years.

But marriage was something that was important to Booth… wasn't it? His hand slipped down to cover hers and squeezed. It was as if he knew exactly where her mind had gone and he wanted to reassure her that it would be okay. That somehow, someway they'd work through it together.

That's what he'd tell her… wasn't it? That they could solve anything together; any case, any problem, any crisis. They could solve it as long as they were together.

She didn't need to hear the word from him, though he'd whispered it in the dark as he spilled himself within her.

Most people say that you can't believe a man when he says 'I love you' during sex. It was just another form of foreplay for them; just another tool in their arsenal. But Brennan knew that it was the one place Seeley Booth felt safe saying it. When they were connected; when he was deep inside of her and they were one.

She also knew that that word was going to have to come out of the darkness. They were going to have to shine a light on it, and speak its name. Then she'd be forced to tell him all the things that were in her heart. How deeply he'd entrenched himself there.

The idea of it should have frightened her, and she did shudder a bit. Booth turned up the heat and resumed his caresses. She hadn't shuddered from fear. She thought she might actually be ready to have that conversation, because she knew he was right. She knew they could figure it out- _together_.

_Booth- Those people- role-playing and their fetishes and their little sex games- It's crappy sex. Well, at least compared to the real thing. _

_Brennan- You're right. _

_Booth- Yeah, but- Wait a second, I just won that argument? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ah Yes… It is a terrifying thing to try to crawl inside the mind of Temperance Brennan. I hope I did her justice. The next chapter should be up in a few days, it's 70 complete. Thanks again to Ms. M!! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Matt Kearney - All I Need**

And if all we've got, is what no one can break,  
I know I love you, if that's all we can take,  
the tears are coming down, they're mixing with the rain,  
I know I love you, if that's all we can take.

A pool is running for miles on the concrete ground  
We're eight feet deep and the rain is still coming down  
The TV's playing it all out of town  
We're grabbing at the fray for something that won't drown


	18. All I Need Pt2

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 18/?  
**Chapter Title:** All I Need Pt.2  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **Dialogue from Truth in the Lye, The Glowing Bones in the 'Old Stone House', and Death in the Saddle.

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They spent the night at a small roadside hotel off of Interstate 81 in Virginia; one with an attached diner where they had a late supper. They were back in their home territory now. So close they could have spent less money driving in to Washington to stay at their own homes than they did on the hotel.

Going home hadn't even been an option though. They were Tony and Roxie Hart of Philadelphia, PA and they were headed to New York City.

They made love slowly that night. The kind of love where you drown in every kiss and the world turns completely upside down when you finally find your release. It was the kind of sex that grounded them in each other, that said _'you are mine and I want to spend a lifetime getting to know your body'_.

Brennan woke to a man's thigh wrapped around her body, which was slightly upsetting given that she'd been dreaming about a particularly bad night in Guatemala. It didn't take her long to realize who that thigh belonged to, and throw off the dream for more pleasant thoughts.

Her hand grazed up the thigh that surrounded her to stoke his hip. It was clear that his dreams had been much pleasanter than hers. She closed her delicate fingers around the turgid swollen column of his erection and slowly slid her hand up and down its firm soft length. She was thrilled at the power she had as he moaned and pumped into her in his sleep.

She repeated the motion several times. When her hand slid down to cup the thick sacks of flesh at the column's base he jumped. Within moments he was on top of her. She'd been flipped on her stomach with her hands pinned above her head.

"You're under arrest," he growled into her ear; the sleep still heavy in his throat.

Brennan shook her head and laughed at the ridiculous parody of his job, but played along. "What's the offense officer?"

"Unlawful arousal of an Agent ma'am. I'm afraid this is going to require a full body search."

He released one of his hands from her wrists and slowly dragged it down her arm. It slipped across her shoulder and under her armpit to cup the soft meaty flesh of her breast, lingering at her nipple.

"It appears that you are carrying a concealed weapon," he murmured against her neck. "I'm afraid this type of violation falls under my jurisdiction."

"And how exactly will you handle this Special Agent?" she replied seductively as she raised her hips to grind her ass into the thigh he used to hold her.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to mount a full investigation." Booth's hand continued to move down her body slowly.

"Spread your legs," he ordered. She silently complied as she pulled her knees up and arched her back. The result was to expose herself fully. Booth's hand slid over the soft round flesh of her buttocks and slipped into the deep folds that lay hidden between her cheeks.

"This is definitely going to require closer inspection," he grinned. Her core was already wet. She moved against his fingers in invitation.

In one quick motion he'd flipped her onto her back and positioned himself with his body extended down from her hips. Booth buried his head between her legs. His rough tongue slid along the wet folds of her. Brennan's entire body arched.

Booth's hands slid under her ass, and lifted her up so he had better access to her. He continued to lick, until he finally sucked her clit into his mouth. Brennan grabbed at the sheets, as she pressed her body deeper into his mouth.

"Yes! Fuck! Yes!" She really couldn't think of anything more eloquent to say. She was lost, deserted in this place that he took her to, the place where he kept her- Again… and again.

* * *

Booth intended to ask Bones if they could stop by his parents' house. They were so close, and he desperately wanted to introduce her to them. He should have asked her before the sex. He should have asked her last night after they'd made love. He'd felt safer than. He prayed he was right about all the things he thought he saw behind those eyes.

It was sometime too easy for Bones to hide behind the sex. When it was all heat and passion. He could just hear her…

_Bones- It was a textbook example of just how helpless we higher primates can be to our biological urges. _

_Booth- I am not helpless. _

_Bones- And if you're not helpless, then why did you sleep with her?_

_Booth- Oh, I really don't recall saying that I did. _

_Bones- You didn't have to. I could hear it in your voice. I might as well as walked in on you having sex. _

_Booth- You didn't and we weren't. _

_Bones- Well, it's nothing to be ashamed of, Booth. Humans act upon a hierarchy of needs, and sex is very highly ranked. It's an anthropological inevitability._

_Booth- Thank you, Bones. I really appreciate you boiling me down to your anthropological inevitabilities. _

They were beyond that… weren't they? Anthropological inevitabilities. This just couldn't be all about meeting biological urges for her. Not with the way she held him and touched him, and called out his name. Not with the way she looked at him on the Drake's front porch- like she knew exactly what was going on in his head, and quietly reassured him that everything was going to be okay.

_Booth- …You believe in love, don't you?  
Bones- I believe that dopamine and norepinephrine simulate euphoria because of certain biological triggers like scent, symmetrical features..._

_Booth- Symmetrical features. _

_Bones- Yes, it's an indication of a good breeder. You appear to be a very good breeder._

_Booth- You might not want to admit it, Bones, but there are some things like love that just can't be measured in your lab._

Yeah. This thing between them wasn't quantifiable. It went beyond chemistry or biology or any other scientific rationale, which meant it was something she would need time with.

Einstein said, "To me, the most incomprehensible thing about the universe is that it _is_ comprehensible" The same is true about Love. There are no natural laws or order of processes to follow for who we fall in love with. Yet… when you know yourself, and take the time to truly know the person you are in love with, it always makes a perfect kind of sense. Their strengths, your weaknesses- the yin, the yang, two opposing and, at the same time, complementary aspects of any one phenomenon.

It was okay that she didn't say the words. He knew the only things Temperance Brennan didn't have the words for were matters of the heart. He was happy she'd finally let him in. Happy she'd finally allowed her heart out enough to quiet her brain and leave her without words.

She had her reasons after all… didn't she. She definitely had her reasons for being closed off and afraid, afraid of letting anyone in who might hurt her.

There had been a time that Booth wasn't sure she'd ever be able to heal her old wounds. When she'd pulled away from him after Zack left for Iraq and he'd arrested her father. That had been a black time.

Booth had been mad. He'd gone looking for someone to blame.

* * *

"_I've tried Booth." What do you expect from me?"_

"_I expect you to try harder. You're still hurting her. I need you to help her."_

_Max studied Booth for a few minutes. It irritated him that this 'stranger' thought he somehow had the right to come between him and his daughter… but, Seeley Booth wasn't really a stranger was he? No- the evidence was clearly there._

_It was in the way his daughter looked at this man, the way she confided in him. It was in her eyes the night he'd gone missing, and Max had gotten his first opportunity for real closeness with her by helping to save this man's life. _

_No. He wasn't a stranger. It was in the way he looked at her, and the arrogant way he spoke about her, possessive really. He had staked some sort of claim on her, and he wasn't going to let anyone, not even her own father, hurt her. _

_That was good. It was a good thing really. Max knew he should be happy his daughter had someone like that in her life. But there was still that father inside him. That pri-male who wanted to assert his dominance and tell this upstart that he'd have to go through him. That Temperance Brennan was first and foremost his daughter. That he was the 'first' man in her life. _

_That had been true once. Max and Tempe had been close… very close. Ruthie said it was because they were so much alike. She'd also said that would be the thing to cause them difficulty when Tempe got older; her independent nature… her stubbornness. Max laughed. Her opposition to authority. _

"_What's so funny?" Booth grumbled. He was clearly annoyed at the moment._

"_I was just thinking of something Tempe's mother once told me." Max rubbed his jaw and resumed his reminiscence… only instead of talking to himself, he spoke out loud. Not really to the upstart, but so he'd know… so he'd know he wasn't the only one who cared… who tried to protect her. _

"_When Ruthie and I left the kids, we thought we were protecting them. We thought it was the best thing for them. It would keep them alive… safe. _

_It became clear pretty quickly that that wasn't the case with Russ. He fell into petty crime. Still… I watched out for him. The funny thing was… him being a criminal actually made it easier for me to keep tabs on him and keep him safe. I could at least keep the real monsters away. I had lots of friends to send him work… keep him from doing anything too stupid. _

_But Temperance… she was harder. She had always been quiet. I mean even as a girl Russ, her mother and I were the only people she ever really talked to. She'd never been interested in having girlfriends or going to parties. _

_When she went off to college, she seemed to be doing so well. She whizzed right through you know… Bachelor's degree, Master's, Doctorate. Slick as a whistle. Then she'd started to travel. I kept up with her work. She became respected in her field. Do you realize how many countries have asked for her to consult on their cases?"_

_Max had become so animated. Booth could see the respect and love he felt for his daughter. Did he not know? Did he not know the damage he'd caused? Why Booth needed him so badly. _

"_Then she wrote that book. New York Times best seller nine weeks in a row. I thought she'd made it out. I thought we'd done the right thing by her. You know? That somehow she actually was better off without us."_

_Max stopped to look at Booth. "But that's not the truth is it?"_

_Booth just shook his head. _

"_She's damaged… just as damaged as Russ."_

_Booth scowled. "Bones is not damaged. She's hurt, she's confused, she's even a little bit lost, but she's not damaged." _

"_She has so many walls-"_

_Booth slammed his fists on the table and leaned forward. He towered over Max. "Yeah- well they're walls you built. I need you to start to act like a man and tear them down." _

_Max held Booth's stare, the upstart. "How would you propose I do that Agent Booth? I'm here aren't I? I stayed because you told me my daughter needed me. I allowed you to arrest me and put me in this godforsaken place, and she won't even talk to me. - She can't even look at me sometimes." _

"_That doesn't mean she doesn't need you." Booth sighed. "She needs you to keep fighting. To keep fighting for her… so she knows she's worth fighting for. So she knows she's not just someone that people abandon." _

_Max shook his head. "She has you to fight for her. She doesn't need me any more."_

"_I can't tear down the walls you put up," Booth hissed. "Bones needs more than just me. She needs you too. God help me, she needs you too." _

_The two men just sat and stared at each other for a few more minutes. The old and the new; the past and the present, bonded by the love of a woman. Booth finally got up from his chair and made his way to the door where the guard stood just outside. _

"_Agent Booth," Max called. _

_Booth turned to look at him._

"_I'll keep trying." _

_The corner of Booth's mouth tilted up. "That's all any of us can do Max… keep on trying." _

* * *

Yeah… that had been a black time. Then there was Florida. He'd fucked up, and she'd pulled away again. Booth scrubbed his hand across his face. He should have lost her for good then. He'd probably have deserved it.

But somehow they'd made it through. Made it to the other side. And now they were here. Now they were here, and they still had such a long way to go.

This was it though… wasn't it. The start of the process. Meet the parents, say the words out loud, hope and pray that despite all their differences they could find a way to make it work for both of them.

_Booth- … every once in a while, two people meet. And there's that spark. And yes Bones, he's handsome, and she's beautiful. And maybe that's all they see at first... but making love? Making. Love. That's when two people become one._

_Brennan- It is scientifically impossible for two objects to occupy the same space._

_Booth- Yeah, but what's important is we try. And when we do it right, we get close. _

_Brennan- To what? Breaking the laws of physics?_

_Booth- Yeah, Bones. A miracle. _

That's what they are. They are a Fucking Miracle- and Seeley Booth was going to hold on with everything he had. Because, at this point, he just couldn't imagine his life without her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Matt Kearney - All I Need**

And if all we've got, is what no one can break,  
I know I love you, if that's all we can take,  
the tears are coming down, they're mixing with the rain,  
I know I love you, if that's all we can take.

A pool is running for miles on the concrete ground  
We're eight feet deep and the rain is still coming down  
The TV's playing it all out of town  
We're grabbing at the fray for something that won't drown


	19. Good Intentions

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 19/?  
**Chapter Title:** Good Intentions  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **None 

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_These last three chapters have come pretty quickly because they were all sort of tangled together before my sudden burst of inspiration after my conversation with Ms. M. I just wanted to give you this bit of information about the case before we move on. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They were damn near out the door when Brennan's cell phone rang.

"Yeah Sweetie, how're ya doin'?"

"Hey Ange'. We were just headed over to grab some breakfast. What's up?"

There was a tinkling of laughter. "Oh sweetie… you really need to ask Booth that question."

There was more laughter, followed by a very frustrated, _"Ange'!" _

"Ok" big sigh. " … back to business. Do you already have your computer locked up? Because we'd really like to show you something."

Brennan had automatically clicked the speaker phone button. "Who's we?" Booth challenged.

"Hey Tiger," Angela razzed. "We're all here." There was a chorus of male voices from the other end of the line as Jack and Zack vied for prominence.

"What the hell are you all doing in the lab so early?" Booth mocked.

"Ummm, Sweetie. It's 10 o'clock. Even us slackers are in to work by now." Angela's laugh tinkled through the line again. Booth could just imagine the mental picture Angela had painted for herself. Of course… _Booth adjusted his belt_… this time she wouldn't be wrong.

"Yeah, Ange'. I've got my laptop right here. Just let me hook back up real quick."

Booth exchanged pleasantries with Jack as Bones pulled out her computer and satellite modem. They were quickly hooked up via webcam. "What is it you need us to see?"

"Well," Angela started, "they finally sent us all of Charlotte's notes and information. She had tons of these notebooks with some kind of code in them. No one could decipher anything in it. Then Zack-"

"I began to see patterns in the symbols," Zach interjected. "This is a personal cipher based on a variation of current texting iconography. When I compared these notes, along with her date book, and some of her previous articles, using frequency analysis, I was able to isolate the syntax of her polyalphabetic cipher-"

"Look Bren," Angela took control of the conversation again. "Her latest notebooks are full of notes on illegal art trafficking, and Mayan art and ritual sites. She mentions two sites specifically, The Well, where her bones were found, and a place called La Puerta del Cielo."

"That translates to 'Heaven's Gate'," Zack interrupted again.

Booth and Brennan looked at each other skeptically. "There are no coincidences in a murder investigation… right?" Brennan frowned.

"It'll take a while before we get a complete transcript," Angela continued. "We just thought you might want to know what we found. I'll put together a list of some of the names we've run across as well and email it to you."

"Good work Ange'. - Umm, by any chance does Andrew know about this?"

"Uh… no. We haven't seen Agent Romero since that first morning. He's sent me some emails and messaged over some of this paperwork. But he only came by the lab once. Why?"

"Because we don't want you to mention any of this to him," Booth interrupted. "As a matter of fact, you should consider this information that no one else needs to know. As far as anyone else is concerned, those notebooks are still unreadable. You got it?"

There was a chorus of confused affirmative replies, but whether they understood or not, Booth knew they'd do as he'd asked them. "Good work guys- Zack. Really good work."

There was an almost stunned silence before Zack quietly acknowledged Booth's compliment.

"Thanks for calling Ange'," Brennan chimed in. "Great job everyone, really. Get us that list and the transcripts as soon as possible. Okay?"

Brennan didn't even wait for a response before she closed down her computer and packed it up again. "God I'm famished," she sighed.

They contemplated each other over their pancakes. Booth started to say something several times but stopped.

"The Heaven's Gate site is the closest one to Mexico City, you know," Brennan finally spoke. "And a lot of people know about it. It might just be two sites Charlotte was planning on visiting."

Booth bristled. Surely she wasn't defending him. "Yeah. It could also be that our little Federal Agent is up to no good. There are no coincidences in a murder investigation Bones… remember."

"Well I think we should wait to jump to any conclusions until we get the complete transcripts. I mean… I agree that we should keep this information quiet. I just think it's too soon to condemn anyone specifically yet."

Booth felt a fight coming on. This was definitely one of those moments in the case when his gut was painting a picture she wasn't going to like, and she was going to drive him crazy with all her scientific mumbo jumbo and rationale. Before Booth could respond, she continued.

"We need to give Zack and Angela more time. We're pretty close to Philadelphia. I mean… it's practically on the way."

"Yeah," Booth jerked up in surprise at her mentioning his home town.

"I just thought maybe you'd like to stop by there and… I don't know… see your parents or something. I mean… I could go by Temple University- I have an old friend there. That is… if you'd like some privacy."

Booth very rarely got to see Bones so flustered, and he enjoyed it tremendously. He was stunned that she had been the one to suggest a trip to his parents' house. He'd have thought it would take all his charm to convince her to make this trip.

"No. I'd really love to go by and see my folks. And I'd really love it if you'd come with me. I mean. They've heard enough about you- I mean as my partner. Anyway… that would be great Bones. Thanks."

She smiled at him. That smile made him want to drag her back to that hotel room and spend the rest of the day finding ways to keep it planted firmly on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_So, we're off to meet the parents. I know this story plays heavy on the relationship side… but there actually is a case in there. Do I have you all intrigued yet? I love speculation, so let me know what you're thinking. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Toad the Wet Sprocket - Good Intentions**


	20. Parents Just Don't Understand

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 20/?  
**Chapter Title:** Parents Just Don't Understand  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **None

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Do you know how tough it is to write Booth's parents, since we know absolutely nothing about them. You'd think it would make it easier, huh. It's very counter intuitive. I hope you enjoy. _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

They made it to Philadelphia at about 2 o'clock. Booth had called his mother to make sure his parents would be around, and she'd held lunch for them. This obviously annoyed his father who was apparently a man who appreciated the adherence to schedules, more than being a good host. He grumbled and complained as they came in the door, and practically herded them straight to the table.

Booth's mother calmed and admonished him much the same way you would a petulant three year-old, but you could see that they had a genuine affection for each other. It was also apparent that Booth had a deep respect for his father, and a much closer interpersonal relationship with his mother.

Booth had introduced her as _'his partner'_, but he'd done so with his arm wrapped around her waist as he held her tightly to him. His words said business, but his body language clearly demonstrated that he'd made a claim on her that went beyond that of the professional.

They had a light lunch of salad, fruit, and roast turkey sliced lean and served cold. Booth's father concentrated on the food like he hadn't been fed in days. He was a tall lean man, and you could see where Booth got those broad shoulders and well developed biceps from. He gave Booth monosyllabic answers or grunts to his attempts at conversation through most of the meal, until the pile on his plate began to diminish, and he became the interrogator.

He asked questions about their work and Booth's F.B.I. friends, some of whom they'd apparently met and gotten to know fairly well over the years. For just a second Brennan wondered why she'd never met them before in the three years she'd been his partner, but the thought was soon chased away by a question from his mother.

From his mother Booth inherited his extraordinary charm and those soulful eyes. Brennan imagined that if she could block all of the nicely structured feminine features that surrounded them, she could almost convince herself she was looking into Booth's eyes. Somehow this made her trust Booth's mother instinctively.

They talked about Philadelphia and the weather. She asked about their work, but in a way that said she didn't want too many details, because she didn't like to think about what her son did for a living.

Eventually the conversation turned to Brennan's books, and she admitted in a hushed tone that she'd read the first two. It was as if she didn't want anyone from the Junior League or The Club to know she read books like that; books with _sex_ in them.

Brennan could barely contain her laughter, when she had the sudden realization as to why Booth had always been so reluctant to discuss sex, or anything of the physical nature. He certainly didn't have any inhibitions _in_ the bedroom. She wondered for a moment what his mother would say if she knew that Booth was indeed the inspiration for the, oh so sexually exciting, Andrew Lister.

After lunch, Booth and his father disappeared out into the garage. Booth came over to plant a kiss on her forehead before leaving, and she reassured him she'd be fine. It was obvious that the Booth household had clearly defined roles for behavior amongst the sexes. As long as Booth didn't bring that sort of thinking back into their relationship, she could humor his parents for an afternoon.

After all… she'd been required to walk ten paces behind a man, and wear head coverings on recovery sites in the Middle East. She could certainly help with some dishes and speak one on one with Booth's mother while he did some sort of male bonding ritual in the garage with his father.

XXXXXXXXXX

Booth stood next to his father as he showed him his latest acquisition, a Smith and Wesson M1917 revolver. Booth's father had quite an extensive collection of antique firearms. It was one of his passions; restoring cars, antique weapons, and model planes, specifically fighter jets. These were the most important things in his life, his hobbies… and his family.

As he stood at his father's workbench, Booth looked up at the wall of photos and mementos. The wall held pictures of Booth and his brother Jared, their mother as a young female on the beach, the entire family camping in the Catskill Mountains.

Booth's father had never been an emotionally available man, but whenever Booth doubted his father's love, he'd just come out here, to his father's private place, and see the love reflected in each photo and memento.

Small plaster hand impressions nailed to the wall. Lopsided ashtrays, given as father's day gifts to a man who never smoked, that held positions of prominence on perfectly ordered shelves. Sports trophies from grade school, long ago abandoned for their bigger, shinier companions by his sons, which still meant the world to the father who had taught those sons to throw, and catch.

"This was Smith's conversion to the .45 ACP, since that's what was used by the military at that time." Booth's fathered handed him the handgun.

Booth examines the weapon in his hand. "It's in excellent shape for its age, which is impressive given so few of these survived the war."

"Yeah. I've contacted Smith & Wesson to try to track its history through its serial number."

Booth handed the weapon back to his father. "If you need any help prodding them for info, let me know. We spend a lot of time running down weapons, and I can twist a few arms that may be out of your reach."

Booth's father mumbled his appreciation as he placed the object back in its velvet lined box.

"She's a tall one," he remarked casually.

"Yep," Booth busied himself observing the carburetor his father had torn apart on his work bench at the moment; no doubt, a favor for a friend.

"Smart too."

"You have no idea," Booth chuckled.

"Seems nice enough."

"She's a remarkable woman," Booth replied. They may as well have been discussing the gun or the carburetor. Booth could only imagine how irritated Bones would be about being discussed like an object. Yeah, he could just hear that conversation with all its societal implications and misogynistic roots.

"Work and play… that's a tricky business."

Booth nodded. "We think we can handle it. No choice really," he sighed. "I'm in way too deep."

Booth's father just grunted his understanding. Though he was not a man prone to showing his emotions, he certainly knew what it was like to be under a woman's spell. Over forty years with the same woman and she continued to excite him. He was a lucky man… blessed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Brennan stood at the sink next to Booth's mother. Originally she'd refused Brennan's help with the dishes, but had finally relented. Brennan washed as Booth's mother dried and put away. It was no surprise that this kitchen wasn't equipped with an electric dishwasher. Booth's mom would probably take offense at the very idea of it. As if she couldn't keep her own home clean without such a high-priced, fancy gizmo.

"You make a cute couple," Booth's mom declared in a sudden change of topic.

"We do?" Brennan scowled, never really having given the thought of the aesthetics of their pairing a thought.

"Definitely," his mom assured. "My son is a wonderful man. Thoughtful, considerate, protective, charming- you have to watch out for that charm of his."

"That much I've learned," Brennan couldn't help the smile that creased her lips.

"He's always gotten away with murder, that boy, because of that damn charm of his.

There was a pause before his mother continued, and a hint of mischief trickled through her subtext.

"I've a feeling that you'll be someone who can rein him in a bit."

"Rein him in?" Brennan needed clarification, having no idea what context his mother was referring to.

"Keep him in check. Make him work for it. You know. It's never good when someone gets something without too much effort. It's good to have to work for the things you want in life. Seeley's father would say it's what keeps us honest."

Brennan was completely lost in this conversation. Booth was a completely honest individual, and he worked very hard. She knew his mother must have some meaning behind the message she was trying to convey, but Brennan just didn't feel comfortable enough to question her further.

"Well… he's a very good partner," Brennan finally replied. Her phone went off in the next room at that moment, and she had to excuse herself.

"Hey Ange'." She greeted her friend. The thought flicked through her mind that she wished Angela where here to play interpreter for her with Booth's mother. She was fairly certain Angela could speak the same language as people like her when need arise. Especially since conversations with Angela were sometimes just as cryptic.

"Hey Sweetie, where are you guys. Did you make it to the city yet?"

"Umm, No." Here it goes. Brennan hadn't really intended to tell Angela about this side trip immediately, but she also didn't like the idea of lying about their location. "We're in Philadelphia. At Booth's parent's house. Why? Did you find something?"

Brennan rushed the last two questions in an attempt to sideline the inhuman squeal she knew would be issuing forth through the phone at any moment. No such luck.

"Squeeeee… OH. MY. GOD. You met the parents. This thing has gone way beyond anything I'd hoped. Sweetie. I'm so proud of you. That's so… _normal_."

Brennan rolled her eyes, and her lips pulled in to a scowl of irritation. Angela could be so illogical at times. Why did she feel the need to apply such deep psychological meaning to the fact that they'd come by Booth's parents house when they were in the neighborhood.

The last thought came out as a protest. "We were in the neighborhood."

"Sure you were, Sweetie. Sure you were."

Brennan did not appreciate the self-satisfied giggle that came through the line any more then the unearthly squeal.

"Did you call for a reason Angela?" The wish for her friend to be there now long forgotten.

"I just wondered if you and Booth had a chance to look at that list of names I sent you?" Angela replied. All business; with just a hint of smug know-it-all best friend on the side.

"No," Brennan admitted. "We've been sort of busy. Did you find something?"

"Well, I sent the names over to Charlie like Booth asked-"

"You've talked to Booth today?"

"Well… no. He text me. Anyway. Charlie found sort of an interesting connection."

"What connection?" Brennan turned toward the sound of Booth, his father and mother coming in from the kitchen. The men had obviously come in from the garage as his mother had been finishing the dishes on her own. She could hear Booth asking about her whereabouts. She waved to him and indicated the phone, mouthing the word Angela.

"Does the name Manuel Cárdenas mean anything to you?"

"No…" Brennan replied. "Should it?"

"How about Lázaro Cárdenas?"

"Wasn't he the President of Mexico? Like in the thirties?" Brennan tried to recall her political history. "Seems to me he was quite a reformist."

"Yes. Well Manuel is his son. He also happens to be Andrew Romero's mother's father."

"Andy's grandfather is the son of a former Mexican President?"

Booth had come to stand by her. Normally she would have hit the speaker phone button, but with Booth's parents in the room she didn't think it was appropriate. You never knew what might come out of Angela's mouth, even when they were discussing business. Particularly when it came to Booth… and sex. She tilted the phone out so that he could listen at her shoulder.

"Yep." Angela confirmed. "Anyway, since you asked about what Andrew knew this morning, I thought you might be interested in this. This guys name was all over Charlotte's notes. We're about half way through the transcripts by the way. You guys should have them all by early tomorrow."

"Oh…" Angela remembered something else. "You should probably know that Andrew is the only male descendant left. Of Lázaro Cárdenas that is."

"Thanks Ange'" Brennan offered before she hung up. She quickly reiterated the pertinent facts he'd missed to Booth as his parents talked on the other side of the room. His eyebrow went up, and she knew his gut didn't like what it had just heard. She also knew there was no point discussing it in front of his parents.

Booth and Brennan rejoined his parents, and the foursome sat in the living room talking. Eventually Booth's mom pulled out the photo albums. Booth feigned embarrassment, but only showed any real discomfort when the string of girlfriends he'd had was commented on.

Booth glanced in Bones direction. He wanted to tell his parents that they were meeting his last girlfriend. That Bones was the woman that he intended to spend the rest of his life with, but he knew that would only make her uncomfortable. Not to mention open the Pandora's Box of their relationship.

What kind of future did their relationship have when she was determined not to get married, and he couldn't imagine wanting anything more than to spend the rest of his life with her. No… there were just too many unanswered questions to open that can of worms in front of his folks.

They ended up taking Booth's parents out to dinner at a local diner. Booth and his father shared the same love of pie. Brennan had to use every bit of self-control not to laugh out loud at the twin expressions that graced their faces while consuming the fruity desert.

When they returned to the house, Booth's mother begged them to stay the night, but Booth insisted they had to get to the city for an early meeting in the morning. Brennan knew they had no early meeting, and almost blurted that fact out, before it dawn on her that Booth didn't want to spend the night at his parent's home.

His parent's were gracious in their goodbyes to her, and extended an open invitation to come back at any time. She assured them she would, as she swung herself into the car to allow Booth time to make his final farewells.

They didn't speak until they hit the highway.

"Why didn't you want to stay?" Brennan challenged him. She'd have thought spending more time with his family would be appealing to him.

"Because my parents would never let us sleep together unless we were married, and I have no desire to sneak around my parent's house like a horny schoolboy with a crush in order to be with you."

Brennan considered his statement for a moment. "You mean no matter how long we were together as a couple… let say five years, they wouldn't let us sleep in the same bed under their roof?"

Booth shook his head aggressively. "No… you don't understand. Their roof, my roof, a hotel… they'd expect me to sleep in a separate room. They'd be devastated if I didn't."

"But you've lived with women before Booth. You have a son out of wedlock."

"Parker is a whole other ball of wax. Don't think that wasn't a miserable five months after I told them Rebecca was expecting and we'd decided not to marry. They'd never even met Rebecca up until then.

A long pause.

"They love Parker though. They've never let any of their disappointment in me spill over onto him.

Booth smiled.

"You should see my dad when he's around Parker. He's a completely different man. I've never seen him hug anyone but my mom as much as he does that boy."

You could hear the regret that stung his throat. A little boy's longing for physical reassurance from his unapproachable father. They both slipped into thought. Brennan was about to ask another question when he spoke again.

"And… for the record Bones… I never lived with anyone. Rebecca, Tessa, any of the others… they always had their own place. My parent's never met any of them but Rebecca… and that was because of Parker. I've never lived with a woman. Not yet any way."

Brennan scowled at him through her lashes at that last comment. Yet? Surely he didn't think she had any intention of complicating their lives like that.

"How many others?" She found herself saying.

Booth laughed. His hand reached across the console and caressed her thigh.

"None that counted," he assured. "None that mattered anyway. Not until today."

There was that damn charm his mother had warned her about. Her arms crossed over her chest and she refused to look at him. Determined not to let him off the hook so easily.

"That many huh?" she pouted.

"Not that many," Booth groaned. "Can we change the subject. How about we talk about Peter, or David, or Michael, or Sully."

The last name came out with particular venom. It never occurred to her that Booth may have been jealous of Sully… of any of those men. None of them had been anything more than sex and companionship. None of them had come close to meaning what he did to her.

Suddenly she realized how ridiculous her own jealousy was. What did it matter if there were 100 other woman. None of them had managed to keep him. He was sitting next to her. He intended to be with her tonight. He obviously even thought about sharing a future with her.

Brennan curled herself over the console so that she was practically sitting on his lap as he navigated the car down the interstate. Her lips pressed to his ear, it flicked out to trace the graceful shell.

"I've a better idea. How about we discuss what you're going to do to me when we get to the hotel.

Her fingers traced his lips as a soft moan of surrender issued from it.

"Start from the very beginning."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_This chapter is dedicated completely to my wonderous hubby. And is accompanied by a bit of advice. NEVER talk guns with a gun guy… it took over an hour to get those 4 bit of dialogue because I made the mistake of asking for his help once again. He did give me a hardy thumbs up on the garage memorabilia though. Two guesses where that comes from. Art imitates real life yet again. (Not that my wonderous hubby is a cold fish or undemonstrative... but there is no doubt when you look in his garage or office that he is a loving husband and father!)_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Will Smith - Parents Just Don't Understand**

_Another 80's flashback from me. The Fresh Prince. There is a hilarious video on YouTube by yllianos. LOL A Canadian TV show called Videos on Trial… I'd love to see this show!! _


	21. Ordinary Day

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 21/?  
**Chapter Title:** Ordinary Day  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **None 

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's it? That's the best you can do? You're gonna kiss me senseless, take off all my clothes and make love to me till morning?" Brennan had returned to her seat, and she was glaring at him in annoyance. "I hope you brought some warm pajama's mister F.B.I. guy, because you are not going to get lucky tonight."

"What do you want from me?" Booth whined as he tried to reach across the car and pull her back while still maintaining control of the wheel.

Brennan wasn't really upset with him; she just wanted to see how far she could push him given his verbal inhibitions. After all, sexual compatibility wasn't all physical; there was an intellectual component to it as well. She knew what Seeley Booth was capable of, and she wanted to make damn sure that he knew it as well.

"You can be an infuriating woman sometimes Temperance Brennan," he growled.

"What do you want me to tell you?… that the second we get into the hotel I'm going to take you in my arms. Of course… you're still gonna be mad, because we both know how much you love to fight with me-"

Brennan twisted in her seat to face him. Shock and confusion flashed across her face. "I do not love to fight with you. Why would you say that?"

Booth laughed seductively and smirked at her. "Because bickering is your favorite form of foreplay."

Brennan looked even more shocked than before. "What? Booth… I don't… we bicker because we have very different perspectives on a variety of issues. Since when has that become part of our sexual intercourse."

Booth looked over at her with a sudden intensity. "Since when has our bickering not been part of our intercourse?"

Brennan felt a flush race up her neck and across her cheeks. _Could he be right? Was the tension in their bickering just another part of their foreplay? _

Brennan thought about the frustration she had always felt after a disagreement with Booth. There was annoyance, uncertainty, but… there was also much more. There was a physical component as well. She would feel unsettled, like her core temperature had been raised too quickly; every nerve tingled as if it were too close to the skin.

Booth allowed her to some time before he continued; his hand trailed up her arm. "Like I said… you'll still be mad, so I'll have to convince you."

Brennan looked at him through the veil of her lashes. "And how will you convince me?"

Booth hesitated for just a second. "I'll have to start small. I think I'll start with that sensitive spot at the back of your neck."

His hand slid up her arm and over her shoulder to find the spot they both knew so well.

Brennan felt her breath quicken; her voice quivered as she continued to push him. "You know… you can't just charm your way out of everything with a neck rub."

"You're right… of course," Booth chuckled. "While I'm kissing your neck, I'm going to remember to tell you how beautiful you look in that top. How the blue makes your eyes sparkle.

(Her chest began to heave as his hand worked its magic at the base of her neck.)

"Then I'll convince you to let me help you take your shirt off."

Brennan laughed softly. "And why would I let you do that?"

"Because I'd ask very nicely." One of his most seductive charm smiles danced across his face, his hand moved down her collar to trace the neckline of her blouse.

"Then of course, you'd want to take off my shirt, because you have always insisted on maintaining equality in our relationship.

(They both chuckled at this.)

"Once our shirts were off, we'd realize how ridiculously over dressed we were with our pants still on. I could help you with that."

His hand moved down to slide up and down her thigh skirting dangerously close to her core where the heat had begun to rise.

"How generous of you," she laughed.

"I'm always very generous baby. You know that." His hand finally centered over her heat and rubbed softly causing just the slightest amount of friction. Brennan pulled a breath into her constricting lungs. It took so much effort it left her dizzy.

"I think by this time you'll almost have forgiven me," Booth drawled; the sing song cadence of his voice practically hypnotized her. "I think it will only take a little more convincing… as I take off your slacks… I'll drop to my knees. I think I'll spend a little time on that soft spot on your belly- the one that makes you laugh.

His hand moved up to rub across her abdomen. She couldn't stop the laugh that rolled up through her throat as she leaned into him.

"You see… by that time you'll have completely forgiven me for my transgressions, and we can focus on the important things."

"Important things?" she sighed.

"Mmmm… very important things."

Booth suddenly whipped the car to the right to take the nearest off ramp, and pulled into the closest hotel. They were still over an hour away from New York, but Brennan hadn't really expected them to drive into the city this late.

Booth disappeared into the lobby for several minutes. When he returned, he quickly pulled the car around to the back side of the hotel where there were only a few vehicles parked. He grabbed their bags out of the backseat and helped her out of the car.

Booth practically shoved her through the door, turning to flip the lock as soon as they were in. He dropped the bags and grabbed her.

"Now… where were we? Ahhh yes."

He flipped her around and pressed himself against her back, gently lifting the hair off her neck to nuzzle the exact spot he'd promised. As she leaned back into him, he slowly peeled her shirt up and over her head.

"God you're beautiful. Sooo… beautiful." Lips moved across satin skin. The heat rose to an almost unbearable level. Brennan spun into him, then pulled his shirt up over his head.

As promised, Booth dropped to his knees. He kissed across her abdomen as he unzipped her slacks, and peeled the fabric down her hips.

"So damn beautiful. I need you so badly. You're all I want… all I need. I- (sigh) God Booones. Unhh."

Brennan dug her fingers into his scalp; she pushed her hips into his hungry mouth. "Booth… I need you too. You… you're driving me crazy. Please Booth. Please."

She couldn't believe how fast he moved. One minute he was in front of her with his face pressed to her abdomen, and the next he had her down on the bed underneath him.

Her panties and bra were gone before she knew it. He stroked her from head to thigh with his hands, and she moved with him, surging, arching, feeling his bare skin against her.

She was aching and light-headed as he nuzzled her neck and nibbled on her collarbone, working his way down to her breasts. She watched as his tongue came out and ran a circle around her nipple before he took it into his mouth.

As he suckled her, his hand slid up her inner thigh and he was touching her core. She heaved under him, breath shooting out of her lungs in a rush. Brennan moaned. She was so wet now, her body ready for him to drive deep into her; she had to gasp for air.

He was back up at her ear. He sucked her neck until it stung and then took her earlobe between his teeth, punishing her with pleasure.

"God you drive me crazy," he moaned. "Do you feel what you do to me?"

His thigh was pressed between hers as his hips drove into her core. She could feel the thick length of him against her. His hand dipped under her ass, tucking her closer, and then his erection pushed into her, hitting just the right spot. He retreated and surged forward again… she cried out.

She grabbed his neck and pulled his lips down to cover hers; his tongue swept across hers.

"You kill me," he husked, when their mouths finally separated. His lips were pressed to her ear, his beard growth rasped against her cheek.

She arched up off the bed. One of his hands went to the small of her back, and the other threaded into her hair.

"Bones…" he kissed her frantically. "I love you. God I love you."

Brennan froze; she breathed deeply. He was all over her, inside her mouth, on top of her body, his heat, his smell, and his erection filled her completely; he was a consuming presence inside her. Without thought she pushed and tucked, rolling herself on top of him.

His chest heaved. She planted her hands on his shoulders and pushed up from him. The friction was electric. She slid back down on his erection slowly, then repeated the motion over and over again.

Her rhythm was a slow glide. The thickness, the heat, and the length of him created a twisting knot of energy deep in her core. She looked down at him.

He was the picture of male ecstasy. A fine sheen of sweat coated his chest and brow. His head was hitched back, lips parted, yet he continued to watch her through lowered lids. His eyes lingered on the spot where they were joined.

"I love you too Booth," she whispered. When his eyes came up to claim hers, she exploded with a shattering blast. Her orgasm swept through her body robbing her of sight and breath and heartbeat, until all she could do was collapse into him.

"I love you too."

XXXXXXXXX

Booth felt amazing. Better than amazing. He prayed to God that it hadn't all been a dream. She'd said 'I love you'. It was a fucking miracle.

When he opened his eyes he knew it was still nighttime. He had no idea why he was up, only that an extreme sense of awe and amazement flooded through him.

Hair brushed the inside of his thigh, and he glanced down his body. No wonder he felt so damn amazing.

"Christ, Bones," he rasped. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock, then took him in deep. She sucked hard.

"Jesus, Temperance. Are you trying to kill me?" She smiled up at him with a predatory gleam in her eyes as she released him.

"Trust me Seeley… for this… I need you very much alive." She deep throated him again, and he knew he was lost… completely, perfectly, blissfully lost.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Lost and Found… all at the same time! _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Vanessa Carlton - Ordinary Day**


	22. Stop Whispering

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 22/?  
**Chapter Title:** Stop Whispering  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **None 

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Morning after convo of a different sort. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So?" Booth said. He eyed her over the café table. He'd made the decision last night that this was a conversation they needed to have with all their clothes on.

"Yeah," she smiled. "This coffee is pretty good. We definitely need to get some to go."

Booth scowled. _Was she being coy? _Did Temperance Brennan do coy? Was that even possible?

"Ummm, about last night."

"Oh," she mumbled. "Don't worry about it Booth. Two is enough… we were both tired."

"What?" Booth's head snapped up and he checked the surrounding booth's to see if anyone heard her. "No… I wasn't… what do you mean two-"

The smile that spread across her face stopped him cold.

"You! You were- I can't…" he'd have been mad if he wasn't so surprised by her ability to deceive him. When had she become such a good actress?

Booth cleared his throat and decided to try again. "I thought maybe we could talk about what happened last night."

He looked at her expectantly; she went back to enjoying her coffee.

Booth's patience began to wear thin as he realized she was not going to jump right in; she was going to force him to direct the conversation.

"About what you said," maybe just a bit of prodding would do the trick…

She looked up at him with a slight crease in her brow. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be more specific Booth. We talked about a variety of things last night."

"I was talking about what you said…" he hissed, taking another furtive look around. "You know while we were…

(His eyebrows wagged at her.)

"You said you loved me," he proclaimed defiantly, as though he were just waiting for her to deny it. He was leaned over the table in order to keep his voice as low as possible.

"Oh that," she smiled; a faint blush spirited across her cheeks. Brennan pushed her coffee mug away and folded her hands. She cleared her throat.

"In any relationship… it's important to let the other person know you appreciate them so that you don't create barriers that delay any hope for reciprocation.

"Objectively speaking… I mean when I look at the evidence, and using the theory of Occam's razor-"

"Occam's Razor?"

"Yes. Well, simply stated, it's that given any phenomenon, all things being equal, the simplest explanation is probably the correct one."

"I see," Booth had to stifle a laugh.

"Yes. So… given the absolutely illogical way I feel about you, and the fact that I have definitely ruled out a strictly chemical response mechanism, the only logical conclusion… objectively, is that I love you."

"Okay," Booth leaned back and cleared his throat. "So then, we're agreed that this thing between us is not simply some biological inevitability?"

"Well, naturally there is something to be said for initial attraction and you're obviously a prime candidate-" The cloud that slid across his face caused her to stop mid-sentence.

"We're agreed."

Booth contemplated her expression for a moment. Anyone walking up on them at the moment would never know that they were discussing such a personal issue.

"Reciprocation…" Booth mused. "you said delay any hope of reciprocation. I've already told you that I love you… so… what does that mean?"

Brennan reached for her coffee again and took a slow sip. Partially in deference to the temperature of the drink, but Booth also suspected it had quite a bit to do with buying herself some time.

She looked up into his eyes again, finally holding his gaze. "I meant that I don't want my not saying it to become an obstacle, since you've already said it, and I've started to believe it… feel it. (she shrugged.) I'm not really sure what the right word is. I hate to say _know_… it's not really something you can know… Is it?"

Booth reached across the table and covered her hands with his. "I _know_ Bones. I know that I love you. This thing we're doing here -- me, you -- I just want you to know- I'm in. I am all in, Temperance. I _know_ I love you.

(Booth carefully watched her reaction,)

"Does that, uh -- are you scared?"

Her phone rang at that moment, and she quickly scrambled to answer it barely able to breathe much less speak.

"Hey."

"Dr. Brennan?" The male voice on the line sounded concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"Wha? Yes. Who-?" Brennan was rattled by the look in Booth's eye and the unfamiliar male voice on the phone.

"It's Andrew. Agent Romero. Are you sure everything is okay? You sound strange."

Brennan literally had to shake her head to clear it. "Andrew. No… really… I'm fine. I was just in the middle of taking a sip of some very hot coffee. How are you? Where are you?"

Booth's eyebrow popped up at the mention of Romero's name. He tried to reach across the table and grab her phone from her.

Andy laughed on the other end of the line when she began to sound more like herself.

"I'm in New York. They had me working on the drug angle that your partner spun, but you and I both know there's nothing to be found there," Romero waited to see if she'd deny it.

"I thought I'd help you out by seeing what I could find out about your bones."

Brennan swatted at Booth's hand as he continued to try to reach for the phone. "You really didn't need to do that Andrew. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble or anything."

Andy laughed again. "You mean you wouldn't want me to step on your partner's toes… don't you. I came to New York to track a lead, then asked a couple of Agents to go by the Post with me and reinterview some of the people there who knew Charlotte.

"We mostly got the same info as before. She was working on something big, expected to win a Pulitzer and get her name above the fold in the Times.

"I did get one interesting new lead though." Another pause.

"Really?" Brennan asked as she continued to stare Booth down across the table. She could tell he was starting to get really agitated now, but putting Andrew on speaker in the middle of a crowded café wasn't an option, and she didn't trust Booth to talk to him. Not politely anyway.

"Her boss told me that Charlotte had an informant inside Mexico; a man, he thought maybe the guy worked for the government. He helped expedite some paperwork for Charlotte.

(another long pause.)

"I thought I might go back to Mexico City and see if I could track down her source."

"Andrew, No." Brennan didn't hesitate. "I don't think that's a good idea right now."

Brennan looked around to see if anyone else was listening. "It's only been a few days since someone tried to kill us. Remember?" she hissed.

"Okay… okay," a satisfied sigh. "I have one person I trust back home. I'm going to get him working on it. I'll play nice- for now."

They spent another few minutes with friendly banter before Brennan terminated the call.

When they hung up Booth launched himself from the table. Throwing down some money, he reached for her elbow. "Let's go."

They were in the car and back on the highway before either of them spoke.

"You know that trust thing we talked about in Mexico," she huffed. "It should be getting better, not worse."

"I don't trust him," Booth growled, "and I don't understand why you do either… given what we know."

"What do we know, Booth?" Brennan replied calmly. "We know that he took me to the exact locations that I asked him to in Mexico and provided a fairly detailed biography of both. Something that someone trying to keep a secret probably wouldn't do.

"We know that he was almost blown up along side us, he took a bullet for me, and he helped us get out of Mexico in one piece."

"We know that his dear granddaddy's name is all over the dead girls notes, which makes him part of the investigation," Booth asserted.

"Yeah, Booth. Andrew's grandfather… not Andrew," Brennan countered. "You know I don't have conversations with my gastrointestinal tract, Booth, but I'm telling you that I don't believe Andy is involved in this. He's an honest cop, and so far we haven't seen anything that's going to make me believe differently."

She sat back in her seat with her arms crossed at her chest. She turned to stare out the window. Why did this man have to be so insufferable? She knew she was right, and he was wrong. When was he ever going to stop thinking with his emotions?

Booth sighed. _Here we go again. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_You didn't honestly expect it to be peaches and cream with these two… did you? Tsk… tsk. When will you people ever learn? Jealous/ Angsty Booth= GOOD. Pissed off Bones= GOOD. _

_IT'S ALL GOOD! And- make up sex is so much fun. Now tell me you're not waiting for that. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Radiohead - Stop Whispering**


	23. Here We Go Again

**Title:** Baring It All  
**Author: Tom's gg**  
**Chapter:** 23/?  
**Chapter Title:** Here We Go Again  
**Characters:** Brennan/ Booth  
**Rating:** M - Strong Sexual Content  
**Spoilers: **None

_**I do not own the characters- that distinction belongs to FOX… but God I wish I did! **_

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

_Yes- I've returned to work. Updates will be slower. Thanks to mumrulz for the inspiration to complete this chapter. Peer pressure can be SO effective sometimes. LOL_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Booth pulled into the only available parking spot on the street. "I need to meet someone. It'll only take a minute. The fewer people who see you, the better."

She'd been silent for most of the trip into the city, clicking away on her laptop. He knew she was pissed. Temperance Brennan may not like to acknowledge her emotions- that didn't mean she didn't have them.

"Will you please wait here?" he asked dryly.

"I'll wait, Booth. Where am I going to go?" She didn't turn to look at him as she spoke; she continued to click manically.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He was out of the car before she had a chance to reply. Generally she would have dug for more information before she let him go, but at the moment he wasn't being rational, and she couldn't deal with him.

Brennan dialed Angela at the lab in order to question her about the latest email she'd sent; it was a relief to have a chance to talk to someone about the case who could be rational.

Booth walked into the coffee shop where he'd arranged to meet his local contact. He ordered a small black coffee and made his way to the counter along the window. It didn't take long before he was approached by a young man in a khaki jacket.

"Agent Booth," the man said, more of a statement than a question. He'd probably seen a picture of Booth from his file.

"Yeah." Booth continued to stare out the window in the direction of the car. His mind was still back on the car's occupant.

The young agent slid an envelope to him which quickly disappeared under Booth's jacket. "It's all there; keys, address, and contact information if you should need anything else."

The agent looked around distractedly until Booth finally acknowledged him.

"Thanks."

"Umm, I was under the impression that you would be here with someone."

Booth scowled at the kid. "What?"

"Umm, well… you usually work with Dr. Brennan from the Jeffersonian… don't you?"

Booth was physically agitated now. Brennan had become too well known with the success of her books, particularly within the agency, where she'd helped him achieve closure rates that were unheard of in his line of work.

"I was sort of hoping to meet her," the younger man continued. "Maybe get her autograph."

Booth stood and leaned as close as possible without physical contact. "This isn't Oprah. We don't do autographs. In the future, keep your mind on your job and your damn mouth shut."

Booth stormed out of the shop, tossing the coffee in the trash on his way. He didn't drink his coffee black.

XXXXXXXXXX

"It's the artifacts," Brennan said as he slid into the car.

"Huh?" Booth was as confused by the fact that she didn't seem angry any more as he was by the statement.

"I spoke with Angela. She finished the transcripts. Charlotte was investigating local art dealers; she had detailed information on local trade in Mayan art, including suspected underground dealings, thefts…"

Booth started the car and pulled away from the curb; a quick right sent them toward lower Manhattan. "Okay."

"The piece that I couldn't put together. You know- the piece that would make all the other pieces mean something."

Booth acknowledged her with grunts as he navigated through the heavy urban traffic.

"When I saw the pictures from the Well, and then the inventory at the museum. There aren't enough pieces, Booth. I mean… there are just certain artifacts you would expect to see in a find like this, and they're missing. Some of those artifacts are specifically mentioned in Charlotte's notes."

"So… what's that mean?" Booth slipped between two cabs in order to make another right.

"I think someone has been selling off artifacts from the site. And, there may be a link to the government. Charlotte had information about some weapons purchases in her journal. Zack is still a little perplexed by some of her iconography… that part is still a bit vague."

"So you think the Mexican Government is selling off these artifacts to fund weapons? That doesn't make sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… wouldn't the artifacts belong to the Government?"

Brennan squinted at him in confusion. "Well… yeah, but-"

"So… why would the fact that the Mexican Government was selling off ancient artifacts to fund their military be worthy of a Pulitzer, and why would someone kill to keep it quiet? I mean… I know some people would be upset, but it just doesn't seem like it's the type of thing that would get someone killed."

Brennan's face fell. "Psychology?"

"Motive." Booth replied. "We need the rest of those notes."

"Zack will get it." Brennan never doubted the abilities of her team.

They spent the remainder of the day checking out some of the galleries that Charlotte had listed in her notes, cautious to maintain their distance so they wouldn't be recognized later.

After a quick dinner at a SoHo restaurant, they ended up at a second story walkup in Little Italy. "The Agency uses this place to house witnesses," Booth explained as he let them in. "Cullen arranged for us to have it for a few days."

Brennan looked around the tiny one bedroom Manhattan apartment. It reminded her of her first place in Chicago. She was pretty sure the rent on this place would be twice that of her luxurious DC apartment.

Booth carried their bags back to the small bedroom before returning to the living room- kitchen combo. "You can have the bath first," he sighed and dropped into a large chair.

Brennan was too tired to argue over his chauvinistic gesture. Booth would be Booth.

XXXXXXXXXX

They had both showered. Booth lay on the bed naked as Brennan moved around the room in an oversized T as she delayed getting in bed. They still hadn't resolved the fundamental issue of trust as far as she was concerned.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You can be so irrational. I don't know how to deal with that Booth."

"I know… you're right. Come here Bones."

"Why?" She evaded his outstretched arm as she distractedly rummaged through her bag.

"I want to kiss you," he drawled seductively.

"So you think you can just make up for any behavior by plying me with your body?"

"I'll use any asset I've got," he smirked. Booth swept his hand down his chest and over his stomach… lower. Her eyes widened as he palmed himself.

"Come over her, Bones. I'm not sure I'm doing this right." He sighed. "It feels so much better when you touch me."

"I can't believe you… you're hopeless… you know that," she groaned, but couldn't help taking a step closer to the bed.

"I'm just looking for a little instruction here, Bones. And you know how you love to correct me."

"Barbarian." She accused as she slid closer still.

"An irresistible barbarian though… right?" He arched his back and his lips parted as his hand picked up its pace. "Mmmm, I need you Bones."

She reacted automatically, moving closer yet; her will to resist evaporated in the heat that rolled up her body. When she was close enough, he grabbed her hand and replaced his own on his swollen shaft. That hand quickly wrapped around her neck and pulled her down to claim her lips.

"I need you, Bones," he breathed into her lips. "I need you so badly."

He rolled her gently across his body and onto her back so that he could position himself over her. "Tell me you need me, Bones."

His lips suckled at her neck and lobe; his breath, sharp and hot, raced down her spine; the head of his cock caressed the wet warmth of her labia.

"I need you, Booth," she moaned. Her back arched in response. "I need you now."

He penetrated her with a smooth efficiency that took her breath away… not to rough, nor too gentle. The rhythm was slow and steady, yet each stroke went deeper and demanded more from her. Once again his body read hers instinctively and hers responded.

Booth repositioned himself onto his knees and pulled her up with him. Her body bowed off the bed to accommodate his height. The pressure was now on the upper walls of her canal, directly over her g-spot.

She sucked in her breath through clenched teeth, trying desperately to hold on just a few moments longer. Then his thumb was on her clit. It massaged the sensitive nerve for only a few seconds before she broke apart. Somewhere in her mind she translated the sensation of him pulsing within her.

Her head cleared to his body stretched next to hers with his fingers caressing her arm and back. She willed her body to roll onto his.

"Don't you dare go to sleep," she commanded, as she pulled the shirt over her head. "You're not done apologizing yet."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Ahem… could someone please send Agent Booth over to apologize to me? And can anyone really remember why she was mad at him in the first place? _

_Protocol says I'm suppose to give you fair warning when nearing the end. We have about 6 chapters left at best guess. Is that enough of a warning? _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Everclear - Here We Go Again**


End file.
